


BESTIA

by Enne88



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 66,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enne88/pseuds/Enne88
Summary: "Las cosas podían haber sucedido de cualquier otra manera y, sin embargo, sucedieron así" (Miguel Delibes)Sin embargo, esta vez no suceden así. Jaime descubre algo en Harrenhall que le hará tomar nuevas decisiones, y esto iniciará una rueda del destino diferente. La Boda Roja, la Boda Real, el destino de Brienne, los Lannister, los Tyrell, los Stark, los Martell... todo cambiará ineluctiblemente. Los eventos que conocemos serán diferentes y afectará al destino de todos los personajes.Parte de la historia estará inspirada en La Bella y la Bestia.





	1. LA CARTA

-¿Dónde está?

Su cabeza daba vueltas, mareado aún con los vapores del baño. ¿Había sido real? ¿Había revelado su mayor secreto a la moza, entre todos los demás? ¿Realmente le sostuvo mientras perdía la consciencia? Aún podía sentir la suavidad de su piel enroscada alrededor de su cuerpo. Ahora se sentía terriblemente abandonado.

-No os preocupéis por Lady Brienne, le será llevada la comida a su cuarto. Deberíamos conversar solos y llegar a un acuerdo sobre cómo proceder a continuación.

Jaime miraba la sombría cara de Lord Bolton mientras destrozaba la carne de su plato sin poder partirla con una sola mano.

-No creo que haya un acuerdo al que llegar. La elección es clara, su lealtad está con el norte, y el oro está en el sur. Sabéis quién pagará más por mí. Y aún sigo aquí, limpio y cenando. Creo que ya hay una decisión, y os la agradezco mi señor. 

-Os equivocáis Ser Jaime. Ni siquiera existe tal conflicto. Mi lealtad está con vuestro padre, para vuestra tranquilidad. No hay intereses cruzados, solo necesitamos hablar de… la inoportuna pérdida. – Miró su muñón recién vendado- Sólo necesito la garantía de la verdad: que no tuve nada que ver en eso. 

Jaime evitó contestar. -¿Ahora trabajáis para mi padre? 

-Digamos que tenemos planes comunes. 

-Quizá al joven Lobo no le gusten las nuevas amistades. 

-Mi señor no será un problema por mucho tiempo.

Se aseguró de que todos los sirvientes abandonaran la habitación antes de empezar a hablar. Quizá Lord Bolton quería buscar simpatía en él, para asegurarse su fidelidad a la hora de narrar su historia sobre la amputación a Tywin. Quizá quería hacer alarde de su peligrosidad, mostrando aquello como una amenaza velada. Pero mientras Lord Bolton esbozaba algunos detalles sobre lo que sería la Boda Roja, Jaime abandonó su tenedor y dejó de intentar comer. Su estómago se cerró mientras su boca se quedaba totalmente seca. Se mantuvo callado el resto de la noche, mientras Lord Bolton explicaba los últimos detalles y su inminente separación: Lord Bolton a los Gemelos y él regresando a Desembarco del Rey. Sólo cuando los sirvientes empezaban a retirar los últimos platos reunió la fortaleza suficiente como para juntar unas pocas palabras.

-Lady Brienne viene conmigo.

-Lo lamento pero he confiado el destino de la joven en otras manos. Permanecerá en Harrenhall hasta que su señor padre responda a ciertas demandas, por lo que tengo entendido. 

Jaime levantó su mano ausente en el espacio entre ambos. -¿Queréis asegurar vuestra inocencia ante mi padre? Fue vuestro hombre, al que aún no habéis cortado la cabeza. Me debéis una deuda, Lord Bolton. Una deuda grande. Tan alta como una moza gigante. 

Lord Bolton arrugó el espacio entre sus ojos, pero finalmente asintió. 

Jaime caminó en círculos antes de entrar a la habitación de la moza. Su cabeza hervía y sentía el sudor corriendo frío por su espalda. Cuando abrió su puerta ella estaba en la esquina opuesta, sentada sobre una cama demasiado pequeña para su cuerpo. 

Se acercó y por primera vez le llamó por su título y su nombre. Por primera vez confiaba en él. ¿Cuántas personas en los Siete Reinos confiaban en él? Con una voz quebrada le comunicó su inminente viaje juntos a Desembarco del Rey. 

No podían ser mejores noticias, pero ella mantuvo su gesto preocupado. 

-¿Y qué más?

-¿Qué más?

-Sí, puedo ver que hay algo más. Algo que os preocupa.

Jaime tragó y bajó la mirada. 

-No corréis ningún peligro mi señora. Son noticias de… mi familia. Nada que os incumba. 

-Mentís. 

Levantó la mirada y se sintió pequeño por un momento. Abrió la boca y la cerró. 

-Saldremos al amanecer. 

Cerró la puerta tras él, incapaz de volver a mirarla. 

Tan sólo llevaban tres días en el camino, pero en su mente parecieron cientos. Durante el día discutía en su cabeza, y por la noche con la moza en sueños. 

-Prometiste que no levantarías las armas contra los Stark o Tully.

-Y no voy a hacerlo, ni siquiera estaré cerca de allí. 

-Juraste que le devolverías a sus hijas. Si permites que muera, ¿a quién se las vas a devolver? 

-¡No juré defenderla a ella! No traicionaré a mi familia. No lo haré. 

-Tu familia está a salvo. Tu familia no te ha informado, sino el maldito Bolton. Es él quien te contó los planes, el hombre que te apresó, el hombre que daba órdenes al bandido que te cortó la mano. Unos planes que van a ejecutar los Frey. Tu familia está a salvo, pero tu juramento está en peligro. 

-Sacaré a las niñas de Desembarco. Lo haré. 

-¿Dónde las llevarás? Prometiste devolverlas a su madre. 

La letanía se repetía una y otra vez. Mientras la tenía en sus pensamientos podía verla sobre su caballo, la mirada fruncida sobre él. Sabe que algo no está bien. Maldita sea, ¿cómo lo sabe?. 

Habían pasado cuatro días de viaje cuando la noche se apiadó de él y dejó de tener el mismo sueño. Eso pensó al principio. Pero cuando sus fantasmas le acorralaron, las espadas brillaron y la moza desnuda a su lado era lo único que le quedaba, un grito mudo le vació los pulmones despertándolo de un salto. Buscó papel y tinta e intentó garabatear en la oscuridad, pero le fue imposible. Contempló la plácida respiración de la moza segundos antes de despertarla. Sólo con poner una mano sobre su brazo, se incorporó automáticamente. Sus pupilas fueron adaptándose al mundo de los vivos mientras se ajustaban al rostro de Jaime. 

-¿Confías en mi?

La pregunta les atravesó a ambos. Ella tardó en contestar, mientras el rostro preocupado de él se deshacía por momentos. 

-Sí. 

Jaime puso el papel y la pluma en sus manos, mientras dictaba en su oído. En apenas tres frases el aviso estaba dado, y las temblorosas manos de la moza empezaron a escribir con una caligrafía mucho menos clara. Seguía callada y escribía sin ningún comentario. 

Bolton y Frey cometerán traición.  
Usarán la boda de Lord Edmund, rompiendo todas las leyes de hospitalidad.  
Cualquier Stark o Tully dentro de la fortaleza de Los Gemelos será asesinado.

Antes de firmarla, se volvió hacia él. Seguía en su oído, a una distancia ridícula, y aun así le costó escuchar su susurro. 

-¿Estás seguro?

Jaime asintió soltando un aliento que empañó sus ojos. Plasmó su firma y la cerraron con cera. Jaime despertó a Qyburn, quien prometió asegurarse de enviarla lo más rápido posible y alcanzarles de nuevo. 

Cuando se volvió a tumbar durmió profundamente y soñó con el mar azul en calma. 

El resto del camino fue tranquilo, incluso agradable. Cabalgaron a máximo rendimiento, agotando sus monturas y sus propios cuerpos, pero por las noches volver a dormir sin pesadillas reparaba su cuerpo completamente. Algunos sueños le molestaban, a pesar de todo. Cada día que pasaba estaba más cerca de su hermana, y sin embargo su subconsciente se empeñaba en mostrarle a la moza una y otra vez. Deliberadamente se acostaba cada día pensando en el pelo dorado y los finos rasgos de Cersei, esperando poder dominar su mente, pero en cuanto sus ojos se cerraban la bella forma de su hermana desaparecía en las tinieblas, dando paso a aquella bestia amable que había aprendido a apreciar. 

Y en sus ensoñaciones siempre hacía algo más que apreciarla. Las imágenes de los baños de Harrenhall habían tomado un nuevo significado y divertidos nuevos desarrollos. En esa bañera ella nunca era tímida, y él siempre tenía dos ociosas manos. Al despertar era incapaz de mirarla. Algunas mañanas incluso amanecía con la vergüenza húmeda en sus pantalones, como un maldito escudero de doce años. Para colmo ella se pasaba el día mirándole con ojos preocupados pero orgullosos, como si desde que redactaron la carta su valor y honor se hubieran multiplicado. Apenas hablaban, pero su inocente mirada le rompía en pedazos, sabiendo que si conociese su mente sucia el nuevo valor adquirido se evaporaría en el aire.

Era consciente también de que a parte de ansiar llegar a Desembarco del Rey, le preocupaba sin remedio. Temía que Brienne partiera con las niñas Stark en cuanto pisase la ciudad, para nunca más volver a verla. Durante el día se decía que aquello no importaba, que sólo importaba su hermana, pero en la noche su determinación no era tan clara. No era algo que tuviera algún sentido, no importaba lo que él quisiera: ella se iba a ir. Y él volvería a estar donde pertenecía, con quien pertenecía: su hermana y él, una sola carne, un sólo corazón. Sin importar lo que le gritasen sus estúpidos sueños.

Vislumbraron Desembarco del Rey al menos cinco días antes de lo que Lord Bolton había estimado y comunicado por cuervo a Lord Tywin. Nadie estaba preparado para recibirles, como Jaime había deseado. Dio breves instrucciones a Brienne y los hombres de Bolton y corrió a la Fortaleza Roja. Usando los túneles que le harían pasar desapercibido, corrió a la habitación de Cersei esperando poder estar con ella antes de que el castillo entero se enterase de su llegada. Antes de las aburridas explicaciones a su padre. Antes de las miradas de todos sobre su mano perdida. 

Para su desgracia, no estaba en su habitación. Se sintió perdido unos instantes hasta que supo dónde estaría. Ambos conocían una habitación bastante escondida, que solían utilizar cuando el rey aún era un problema. No sólo había usado aquella habitación para encamarse con ella, cuando Jaime no estaba haciendo guardia y Robert llegaba borracho a la cama de Cersei, él huía también allí para reavivar los recuerdos de aquellas paredes. Quizá Cersei también necesitaba aquellos recuerdos. Quizá había huido ahí a menudo durante su ausencia. Sonrió por un segundo y se movió silencioso por los estrechos pasillos oscuros.

Parado ante la puerta, escuchó ruidos en el interior, y por unos segundos su mano se quedó inmóvil en el pomo. Cuando giró sin su consentimiento y abrió la puerta ante él, su corazón dejó de latir por unos instantes. 

Elevada sobre la cama podía contemplar la perfecta espalda de Cersei sólo cubierta por su cascada de pelo dorada, suelta y libre a su alrededor, meciéndose con su movimiento. Bajo ella el cuerpo de su estúpido primo, pálido y flaco, que le miraba desde abajo con la cara descompuesta. Ella no escuchó la puerta, tardó en darse cuenta de la mirada de Lancel, hasta que finalmente se giró para encontrarse con sus ojos. Rápidamente se quitó de encima, cubriéndose con una sábana dorada mientras Lancel se levantaba de la cama, completamente desnudo tapándose con un pequeño cojín de terciopelo rojo. Empezó a pronunciar palabras ininteligibles, repetía una amalgama de sonidos que podría significar “Ser Jaime” o “yo no quería”, no habría manera de descifrarlo. 

Ningún pensamiento cruzó la mente de Jaime, su mano inexistente trabajó antes que él buscando su espada con unos dedos que no estaban. Tardó en entender qué era lo que no estaba funcionando, hasta que su perezosa mano izquierda despertó y decidió intervenir. Desenfundó su espada temblando y, con el movimiento se resbaló y cayó al suelo. Jaime miró la hoja tendida a su lado, luego a Cersei. Ella miraba la ausencia en su brazo como si él fuera el traidor. Se mantuvo en silencio mientras su primo seguía farfullando, hasta que ella le llamó la atención. 

-Lancel…

-¿Qué? – Respondió Jaime patéticamente. -¿Qué quieres que haga él? ¿Le pedirás que me tire por la ventana? – Jaime no pudo evitar reírse, como si estuviera loco. Se agachó con torpeza para recuperar su espada y salió de la habitación, arrastrando la punta por el pasillo con un ruido chirriante.


	2. EL PACTO

Habían pasado días desde su llegada a la Fortaleza Roja y aún no había visto a Sansa ni a Arya. Tampoco a Jaime. Lo único que había hecho es romper las pocas instrucciones que le había dado antes de desaparecer. “Moza, escucha a los hombres que mandaré para atenderos, mantén alejados los problemas por una vez y deja que yo me ocupe de preguntar por las chicas Stark”. 

Apenas llevaba unas horas en la Fortaleza cuando tuvo lugar su primera pelea. Loras Tyrell se abalanzaba sobre ella desarmado y sin estrategia, con movimientos imprudentes y torpes, pero con un odio infinito y necesidad de sangre. Agradeció estar también desarmada, porque sabía que su cuerpo habría reaccionado antes de que ella pudiese controlarlo. Tras unos golpes y vueltas por el suelo, ella consiguió imponerse sobre él, montándolo a horcajadas mientras sujetaba sus muñecas contra el suelo a ambos lados de su cabeza. -¡Stannis!- Gritó a escasos centímetros de su rostro - Fue Stannis- Sus ojos se enfocaron cuando pronunció aquel nombre y no le costó mucho hacerle entender quien fue el verdadero asesino de Renly. Soltó sus manos despacio mientras empezaba a contar una historia increíble de sombras y brujas pero él, contra todo pronóstico, la creyó. Encontraron el dolor permanente que les acompañaba reflejado en el otro y tras ese encontronazo no volvió a molestarla. 

Después de su indiscreta llegada, Brienne pasó el primer día principalmente observando. Apenas estaba magullada por la pelea, algún moratón y molestia, pero nada que la retuviese en cama, ni mucho menos le alejase de sus objetivos. Creía que si tenía suficiente paciencia podría encontrar a las niñas en cualquier rincón, o a Jaime caminando por algún pasillo, pero solo veía absolutos desconocidos farfullando entre ellos, conspirando en cada esquina. Hombres y mujeres compartían susurros y secretos mientras caminaban sin rumbo. Era incapaz de escuchar nada concreto, sólo palabras sueltas que pocas veces tenían sentido para ella. “Matarreyes” “Stannis” “La reina madre” “El enano diabólico” Le sorprendía cómo los habitantes de aquella Fortaleza podrían llevar una vida semejante. Cuchicheos y paseos que acabarían entretejiendo guerras o matrimonios. Prefería la soledad absoluta o la compañía de los caballos antes que cruzar palabra con cualquiera de esas personas. 

Al día siguiente decidió caminar por el exterior. ¿No les gustaría a las niñas jugar por floridos jardines? Rezó porque así fuera. 

Tras cada matorral había algunas doncellas murmurando, pero por mucho que ella estudió cada muchacha de la edad de las chicas, era imposible que ninguna fuera norteña. Tampoco encontró ningún rasgo Tully. 

Entre los espléndidos tocados y recogidos que se movían entre las flores, reconoció el estilo de Altojardín en un grupo de mujeres. Tras ellas, Margaery Tyrell caminaba junto a la mujer más bella que Brienne había visto nunca. Se echó a un lado dejando que la comitiva pasase frente a ella. 

-Lady Cersei…-

Una anciana llamó desde atrás, haciendo que las dos mujeres la esperasen mientras el resto seguía caminando. La hermosa mujer miró las manos de la señora con desprecio, mientras ella las ponía sobre sus brazos con un gesto de desafío. 

“Es la hermana de Jaime” Pensó con asombro. Había oído tantas veces que eran idénticos que le sorprendió lo equivocados que estaban todos. Quizá la forma de su rostro podría mantener una simetría semejante, o los labios insinuar las mismas curvas elegantes. Quizá cada maldita línea de su rostro podría ser una copia. Pero con una simple mirada se veían totalmente opuestos. 

La sonrisa de Cersei no era la de Jaime, ni nada parecido. Jaime reía de verdad, por motivos perversos o crueles, pero de manera abierta y sincera. Ella mostraba sus dientes blancos con una mueca hermosa, pero falsa. No era una sonrisa, no llegaba a sus ojos, que se mantenían secos sin que ninguna emoción los atravesara. 

Los ojos quizá compartían un tono de verde similar, pero donde Jaime mostraba un fuego que podría asustar o enamorar a cualquiera, ella sólo tenía un vacío profundo y tenebroso. ¿Quién podría pensar que Jaime se parecía a una mujer así? Parecía que nadie le hubiera mirado más que superficialmente.

Cersei fue tomada por un brazo por la anciana, y por el otro por Margaery. Su disgusto era claro y no se molestó en disimularlo, arrugando la nariz como si sus manos la estuvieran contaminando. Cuando estaban a punto de avanzar delante suya, Margaery estaba riendo con frescura. “Así es como suena una risa de verdad” Pensó comparándolas. Casi como si hubiera podido oírla, repentinamente la miró y pareció gratamente sorprendida.

-¡Lady Brienne de Tarth!

Brienne quiso correr, asustada como un ratón. No quería volver a tener que explicar la muerte de Renly, ni sentía ilusión por volver a hablar con su viuda. Y no había nada que quisiese menos que hablar con Cersei. 

-Mi señora, esta es mi abuela Olenna Tyrell, y supongo que conoces a Cersei Lannister, la madre del Rey Joffrey. 

Cersei se zafó de su agarre cruzando los brazos.

-No, no tenía el gusto… Mi Señora- Dudó en el título. ¿Seguía siendo reina? ¿Debía ser Su Gracia o Su Señora? Totalmente perdida hizo una reverencia, intentando no perder el equilibrio. 

Cersei mostró lo que probablemente era su risa real, aunque parecía cualquier otra cosa. 

-¿Es eso una reverencia?

Margaery respondió con urgencia. – Mi señora, las habilidades de Lady Brienne no son las habituales para una doncella. Fue Guardia Real del r… de Lord Renly, y ha vencido a mi hermano en combate en al menos dos ocasiones. También es la responsable de devolvernos a Ser Jaime, por eso me sorprende que aún no os hayan presentado. 

Hasta entonces parecía casi aburrida, sin prestar atención a la conversación, pero en ese momento sus penetrantes ojos verdes se posaron en ella, escrutándola como un animal dispuesto a atacar. Ella nunca rehuía una pelea, pero bajó la vista incapaz de mantenerla.

-Debe ser divertido se una mujer desnaturalizada que juega a ser caballero. Lástima que mi hermano perdiera la mano como consecuencia y…

-¡Maravillosa! ¡Absolutamente singular!- Interrumpiendo el discurso de Cersey, Lady Olenna le tomó ambas manos como si fuesen viejas conocidas. – Lady Brienne, es un auténtico placer conocerla, y no es algo que diga con frecuencia. Tenemos que seguir cerrando unos asuntos, pero espero poder hablar nuevamente. Os tentaré con unos pasteles de limón que no podréis rechazar. De miel si es vuestra preferencia. Os aseguro que encontraré vuestro anhelo más oculto para agasajaros. Y ahora niñas, vayamos a sentarnos, quedan muchos detalles sobre la boda que solucionar. 

Cuando recuperó el aliento las tres mujeres habían pasado y sólo podía ver sus espaldas femeninas alejándose entre los setos. Tenía que haber preguntado por Sansa y Arya, ellas debían conocer su paradero. Si no, siempre podría haber preguntado por Jaime, ¿cómo podía haber dejado pasar la oportunidad? Sabía la respuesta, aunque no quería conocerla. Desde que Cersei había introducido aquellas palabras en su mente había sido incapaz de pensar con claridad. 

Porque las palabras eran ciertas. Si ella no hubiera sido una mujer aquellos hombres no habrían intentado violarla y Jaime no hubiera perdido la mano. Sintió una punzada en el pecho antes de recomponerse. “Nadie habría puesto más corazón que yo en esta misión, luché como cualquier hombre y Ser Jaime nunca me encontraría culpable. Es esa la opinión que me importa, no la de ella”. En unos momentos había conseguido quebrar su confianza, no sabía cómo Jaime había sobrevivido creciendo con ella. Luego recordó que había hecho mucho más que crecer con ella y otro dolor en el pecho la atravesó. Más profundo, más hiriente. 

Esa noche el patio estaba vacío, recogido y limpio, con un hermoso y disponible conjunto de espadas colgadas en una de las vallas. A pesar del ruido siempre constante en aquella ciudad, pensó que podía aprovechar para entrenar ya que no parecía haber curiosos cerca. Su cuerpo lo pedía como le pedía respirar, urgente, ansioso. Sentir una espada de nuevo en su mano era relajante y excitante a la vez. Una sensación que no tenía desde su última danza. Con Jaime. Él no volvería a sentir esa sensación de nuevo en su mano. 

Cuando la culpa volvía a retorcerse en su corazón, empezó a luchar contra ella y sus enemigos invisibles, con unos movimientos que parecían despertarse de un largo letargo. En unos minutos su cuerpo recordaba cómo moverse y empezaba a sentirse ella misma de nuevo. La magia se desvaneció cuando escuchó unos pasos torpes, que revelaron un joven moreno acercándose lentamente. 

-Lo siento Ser… - La miró un momento antes de corregir- ¿Mi señora? Sólo… eh… ¿podría unirme?

Levantó una ceja en respuesta. -¿Por qué no entrenas durante el día como el resto?

-Soy Podrick Paine, el escudero de Lord Tyrion. Digamos que no es una prioridad para él entrenarme. Tengo muchas otras labores durante el día que me impiden hacerlo. 

-¿Tyrion Lannister? ¿El hermano de Ser Jaime?

-Si mi señora. 

Era su oportunidad -Tengo que hablar con Ser Jaime. Si pudieras…

-Su hermano también está intentando hablar con él desde que regresó, sin ningún éxito. 

Brienne se mordió el labio. ¿Qué infiernos está haciendo Jaime? – ¿Podría hablar entonces con Lord Tyrion? Es un asunto urgente. 

-Mañana desayunará con su esposa en los Jardines Reales. La señora Sansa suele retirarse después para rezar, hablaré con él para intentar que os conceda un momento entonces. 

Brienne palideció. –Sansa… ¿Stark?

-Sí, su señora esposa.  


El chico pareció asustarse, esperando no haber dicho algo inoportuno. –Podrick, yo soy Brienne, Brienne de Tarth, la espada juramentada de Catelyn Stark. Necesito hablar con Sansa, estoy aquí por ella y por su hermana.  


-Mi señora no os conozco, y apenas conozco a la señora Sansa. Hablaré con Lord Tyrion, es todo lo que puedo hacer.  


Ella asintió agradecida y aceptó entrenarle todas las noches que aún permaneciera en la ciudad. Era su oportunidad, la grieta por la que podría acceder a las chicas. Además, agradecía también el pago. Alguien con quien luchar, aunque fuera un auténtico desastre. El chico no parecía haber entrenado jamás, pero tenía buenos instintos. Con tiempo y paciencia podría hacer de él un buen escudero, y quizá un caballero. Pero no pretendía pasar tanto tiempo en aquella Fortaleza. 

Tyrion aceptó gustoso la reunión "con la heroína que le había devuelto a su hermano", según le informó el joven Podrick. A Brienne no le pareció totalmente correcto acudir a la habitación privada de un hombre desconocido, pero sería una conversación especialmente delicada y entendía la necesidad de buscar intimidad.  


Acompañada por el escudero, entró en la amplia habitación, dorada y recargada. Reconoció rápidamente a Tyrion ya que había oído hablar de él y tenía un físico muy característico, pero no sabía quién era el hombre con el que discutía. 

-Lady Brienne, es un placer conocerla. Le presento a Ser Bronn del Aguasnegras, que ya se iba. 

El hombre no intentó presentarse, ni siquiera la miró. -Sabes que las putas de Desembarco son más caras. Sabes que el vino es más caro. Mi tarifa, por tanto, ha subido. Necesitas un cabrón que te siga haciendo el trabajo sucio, así que deja de quejarte como una mujer y acepta de una maldita vez. 

La nariz del hombre se había roto más veces que la suya, o había curado peor, y también mostraba algunas cicatrices. Tenía pocos modales y un lenguaje que no correspondía al de un caballero. ¿Ser Bronn del Aguasnegras? Ella nunca había oído el nombre de aquella Casa. 

-No sabes negociar. Traes una propuesta, hago una contraoferta y usualmente concordamos una suma intermedia. 

-No, no sé negociar, no me pagas por negociar. Me pagas por... 

-Está bien, está bien. Lárgate y gasta mi dinero sabiamente. Podrick, acompaña a Bronn y cierra la puerta. 

Con una sonrisa torcida, el hombre se giró sobre sus pies, por primera vez reparando en su presencia. La miró de arriba a abajo antes de caminar hacia la puerta. 

-Mi señora. - Agachó levemente la cabeza al pasar ante ella y abandonó la habitación. 

El hermano de Jaime era tan diferente a él como nadie más podría ser. No solo la altura, su rostro no reflejaba parecido alguno, su pelo era de un tono mucho menos brillante y sus ojos carecían del atractivo familiar. Sin embargo, habría reconocido el parentesco entre cientos de personas. Sus movimientos, sus gestos, su caminar altivo… Como si fuera posible que mirase a cualquiera por encima del hombro. A pesar de que Brienne podría medir exactamente el doble que aquel sujeto, ella se encorvaba en su silla como un pequeño cachorro, mientras él desfilaba por el espacio ocupándolo todo. Definitivamente un Lannister.  


Hasta aquel momento siempre había pensado que Jaime era la persona más habladora que conocía. Podía pasar mucho tiempo callado, pero sólo cuando estaba preocupado o molesto. O muriendo, pensó tristemente.  
Su estado natural era moviendo su perfecta boca, emitiendo sus condenadas frases sagaces y punzantes, y haciendo sus observaciones sobre absolutamente todos y todo lo que le rodeaba. Pero eso había sido hasta conocer a Tyrion. Desde el momento que atravesó la puerta el hombre controló absolutamente la conversación. Era ella la que quería información, pero él impidió cualquier espacio que le permitiese iniciar algún tema, preguntándole por su hermano, por su viaje, por cada pequeño aspecto de su vida, interrumpiéndola a menudo para modificar la pregunta según su respuesta, o ahondar en los puntos clave.  


Apenas llevaba una hora en la habitación y ya tenía la boca completamente seca. Él sin embargo no podía tener semejante problema. Había bebido tanto como había hablado, sin pausas para respirar. Veía su copa rellenarse una y otra vez, mientras mantenía la suya en su mano firme y sólo tragando cuando él insistía en brindar por algún punto interesante en la historia. Entonces se reía con aquel sonido familiar.  


Cuando Podrick Paine llamó a la puerta para informarle de su siguiente compromiso, ella había sido incapaz de preguntar absolutamente nada. Cuando él se levantó para acompañarla a la puerta ella le tomó por el brazo suplicando información sobre Sansa Stark. Tyrion comprobó que no iba a ser algo de lo que pudiera librarse, así que le dijo a su escudero que cancelara su comida con Olenna, se disculpase y la reprogramara para el próximo día.  


Sentados de nuevo ante la mesa, Brienne explicó que estaba allí principalmente por él. Él había hecho una propuesta a Lady Catelyn a través de Meñique, y ella la había aceptado, enviando a su hermano a la capital. Era el momento de devolverle a sus hijas y cumplir su palabra.  


Tyrion le dio las malas noticias sobre Arya Stark, que estaba desaparecida desde la ejecución de su padre, posiblemente muerta.  


-Y Sansa es… bueno… mi esposa, al fin y al cabo. Ya sabéis, una unión que no podrán separar ni los Dioses ni los hombres…  


-Prometisteis enviarla con su madre. La dificultad añadida no invalida el juramento. 

Se mantuvo pensativo por unos instantes antes de reanudar la charla. Volvió a realizarle miles de preguntas, haciendo un mapa de la situación lo más fiel y exacto posible a la realidad. Entre los dos, solo encontraron una solución posible, que no iba a ser precisamente benévola con ninguno de los dos. 

La siguiente interrupción no llamó la puerta, y no era ningún escudero, sino la auténtica personificación de El Guerrero. Jaime aparecía resplandeciente y brillante como el metal recién pulido. Se había afeitado y su pelo enmarañado convertido en greñas imposibles había sido cuidadosamente cortado. Parecía nacido para moverse en sus colores dorado y carmesí, que le hacían destacar y brillar sobre el resto del mundo.  


Si no era una ilusión, creía estar viendo una mano en su brazo incompleto. Una mano dorada. No parecía una prótesis, sino un complemento más, como un cinturón o una corona. Parecía que aún mejoraba la imagen completa, como si él mismo hubiera decidido deshacerse de su mano para poder brillar un poco más.  


Su postura había cambiado. Siempre altiva, pero ahora parecía más recto y elegante. Parecía más alto, más fuerte. E infinitamente triste. Ella no sabía por qué, pero le gustaba más el zarrapastroso que había caminado junto a ella desde el campamento de Robb Stark.


	3. LA VERDAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISO: TERCER CAPÍTULO. Ayer, cuando publiqué el segundo no me apareció actualizado en otro dispositivo, no sé por qué. Aviso por si a alguien más le pasa, para que no se salte el segundo. 
> 
> Breve Jaime/Cersei en este capítulo. 
> 
> Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer y comentar, ¡cualquier sugerencia o petición son bienvenidas!
> 
> ************************************************

Desde el encuentro de Jaime con su hermana y primo había sido incapaz de comer. Visitó a Tywin al día siguiente, después de su noche en vela y escuchó pacientemente sin devolver una sola palabra. 

Su padre tenía dos obsequios para él, una espada de acero valyrio, hija de la espada de Ned Stark y una mano dorada. Tywin había puesto a sus herreros a desarrollar varios modelos desde que Lord Bolton le escribió contando su pequeño contratiempo. Por supuesto, lo más urgente era asegurar la dignidad de la familia por encima de todo, y Jaime no se sorprendió por las prisas en hacerle un hombre completo de nuevo. A pesar de sus esfuerzos nunca lo sería. 

Aceptó ambos sin ninguna ceremonia, y siguió escuchando pasivamente. Le informó de que Joffrey le había retirado de la Guardia Real cuando recibieron las noticias sobre su mano, y le instó a casarse y tener herederos en la Roca inmediatamente. Jaime por fin pudo esbozar una sonrisa. 

-No me casaré padre. En mi ausencia has conseguido expulsarme de la Guardia Real, te felicito. Pero no hay matrimonio. No hay herederos. No hay nada que vaya a darte. 

Ajustó su nueva mano, tomó la espada y abandonó la habitación. 

Bajó a las habitaciones de los criados hasta encontrar una sin uso y se mantuvo dormitando durante lo que parecieron días. ¿Pudieron serlo? Se mantuvo con las ventanas tapadas sin dejarle saber si era de día o de noche, sólo respirando. Vivió en el espacio entre el sueño y la vigilia intentando entender una vida que había dejado de tener sentido. Todo lo que era, todo lo que hacía era por Cersei. Ella había sido su mundo, y ahora su mundo se resquebrajaba desde su núcleo. 

Jaime buscaba en su mente alguna justificación, algo que le hiciera entender la nueva realidad que se le presentaba. Miró su muñón que, en su ensoñación, empezaba a transformarse de nuevo en una mano. "No perdí la mano por ella. No envié el maldito cuervo por ella, ni le conté mi mayor secreto." "Estuve lejos demasiado tiempo." 

Sus argumentos se enfrentaban como si tuviera dos personas dentro de su cabeza. "Yo nunca lo habría hecho, nunca la habría traicionado así." Entonces la culpa empezó a alcanzar su estómago. Quizá no la había traicionado de la misma forma, pero las palabras que se había dicho siempre ya no eran del todo ciertas. “Nunca he deseado a otra mujer” ¿Nunca? Recordaba los baños de Harrenhall. A pesar de estar muriendo, él había deseado a Brienne. Recordaba su última lucha con su mano diestra. Era lo más parecido al sexo que había tenido nunca. Y recordaba una noche, sus ojos brillando frente al fuego, pensando que eran los más bonitos que había visto. Más que los de Cersei. Y recordaba haberse sentido horrible por haber tenido ese pensamiento intrusivo y haberse esforzado en evocar el verde donde sólo cabía azul. 

Sí, había sido demasiado tiempo. Y Lancel se parecía a él. Una versión bastante patética, pero nadie podría negar el parecido familiar. Sólo le echaba de menos. Como él a ella, con dolor, dolor infinito. Podría perdonarla. Podría hacerlo y volverían a estar juntos en esa relación eterna que nadie comprendería, donde sólo estaban los dos. Tenía que hacerlo. Podría hacerlo. 

Cuando abandonó la habitación ordenó que le prepararan un baño, afeitaran y cortaran el pelo. Se vistió con sus ropas, que ahora le quedaban demasiado grandes, pero que aún así le hacían ver una persona diferente. En el espejo casi podía ver al hombre que se marchó de Desembarco del Rey. Casi podía verla a ella.  
Sin estar preparado para enfrentarla aún, acudió a la habitación de su hermano, que aún no había visitado. Cuando abrió la puerta se preguntó si cada maldita habitación tenía una espeluznante sorpresa preparada para él. 

No quería ver a Brienne, de ninguna manera. No quería ningún pensamiento que pudiese malograr su ya endeble determinación. Saludó con poco entusiasmo, pero su hermano se levantó para abrazarle. 

-Pensé que te habías vuelto a escapar. 

Ambos permanecieron unidos unos segundos, en los que pudo ver a la moza incómoda sin abandonar su asiento. Tenía una mirada extraña, y a pesar de todo por lo que había pasado esos días, ella no tenía culpa alguna. Quería aliviar la clara tensión en ella, pero algo le decía que no lo iba a poner fácil. 

-¿Qué opinas moza?- Dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo. – Mejor, ¿no? ¿Si hubiera estado así de guapo habría conseguido derribarte en nuestro viaje?

Ella no pareció perturbarse. 

-Realmente prefiero el pelo largo. 

Tyrion no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. –Igual que Cersei. Maravillosa casualidad.

Jaime lanzó una mirada asesina a su hermano y caminó hasta la jarra de vino, buscando alguna copa que rellenar. Brienne le ofreció la suya.

-Puedo adivinar. Estabais hablando sobre las niñas Stark. 

Tyrion se movía por la habitación. -Eso no es del todo correcto. Arya lleva desaparecida desde la muerte de su padre. Y Sansa… ya no es una niña, sino una mujer. Mi mujer, de hecho. 

-¿Qué?- La mano de Jaime tembló mientras tomaba la copa que Brienne le ofrecía, derramando el contenido entre las manos de ambos. Resbaló agarrando los dedos de la moza en lugar del vaso, que cayó contra el suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Pensó que el ruido del cristal era cómicamente acorde al dramático momento.

-Los Tyrell planeaban casarla con Loras, así que Padre nos casó inmediatamente y comprometió a Cersei con él. 

Jaime cerró el puño hasta que su hermano puso su mano sobre él. El autocontrol que se había impuesto al entrar por la puerta se estaba viniendo abajo. Soltó un poco de aire y miró a Brienne. 

-Si está casada no podemos enviarla. Nadie puede separar un matrimonio.

Tyrion se rellenó la copa de vino y la tragó como si fuera agua. –Llevamos horas debatiendo sobre el tema, y como la señora ha manifestado, la dificultad no invalida un juramento. No podremos separarnos, pero puedo ir con ella.

Jaime se levantó de un salto -¿Estás completamente loco? ¿Quieres ser el nuevo prisionero de los Stark?

-Jaime, sabes que no me harán daño. No sería su prisionero, sino el marido de Sansa. El hombre que les devuelve a su hija y hermana. 

-¿Y qué importa eso? ¿Qué demonios garantizará tu seguridad?

-Yo me quedaré en su lugar. – Brienne hablaba con una voz ronca que apenas reconocía. 

-La señora ha aceptado quedarse en Desembarco del Rey. Es la espada jurada de Catelyn Stark, la mujer responsable de devolverles a Sansa. Nunca permitirían que le ocurriera nada, y eso garantizaría un trato correcto hacia mi persona.

-¡No garantizará nada! Es la espada de Catelyn, no de Robb. La que desoyó sus deseos y me envió de nuevo a casa. Ella no significa nada para el chico, y él es el supuesto rey.

-¿No has notado a padre especialmente taciturno? Claro, llevas un tiempo perdido, solo los dioses saben dónde, supongo que retomando viejos hábitos perversos. El resto hemos tenido que soportar su genio horrible. Parece realmente molesto por la ruptura de compromiso de Ser Edmund Tully. Y bastante apesadumbrado por la prematura muerte de Lord Bolton a manos de su supuesto señor. Hasta hoy no entendía la molestia por la pérdida de lealtades y animadversiones entre los enemigos a la corona, pero parece que aquí la señora ha podido tener algo que ver. Por lo que acaba de contarme los Starks le deben la mayor deuda que alguien puede contraer. Jamás permitirán que me ocurra nada, sabiendo que Lady Brienne está en mi lugar. 

Miró a Brienne con absoluta furia. ¿Tenía que haberle especificado que no comentase el maldito cuervo a la primera persona que se cruzase? -¿Entonces nos dejarías? ¿Abandonarías tu familia?

-También lo hago por la familia, Jaime. Puede que me permitan mediar de alguna manera. El plan que ella evitó salvó muchas vidas, pero ha dado una ventaja a los Stark con la que tendremos que lidiar. Esta guerra no tiene ningún sentido, y el invierno se acerca. Si enviamos un gesto conciliador como este podríamos estar iniciando una tregua. Al menos un tiempo.

Jaime caminó hacia ella, hasta sobrevolar sobre su silla. –Es un Lannister, y matamos a Ned Stark. La guerra entre nuestras familias no va a terminar. Nunca le dejarán volver. Te quedarías aquí para siempre. 

Vio su propio reflejo en sus cascadas azules. El hombre que le devolvía la mirada a través de sus ojos parecía un auténtico desconocido. No un león, una bestia. 

-Tienes mi palabra.- Ella ni siquiera había retrocedido, aguantando su mirada y respondiendo con absoluta firmeza.

Él miró a Tyrion sobre su hombro y resopló como un animal. –Entonces está hecho. Lo tenéis hablado y zanjado. Muérete de frío en el norte y tú muérete de hambre en la celda más oscura donde te recluya mi padre. No me importa y no quiero saber nada de ninguno de los dos.- 

De unas zancadas alcanzó la puerta, donde su pequeño hermano se interponía como un niño ante un gigante. El brazo de Jaime le esquivó para abrir la puerta, pero Tyrion le sujetó con fuerza.

-Mi señora, ¿podríais dejarme a solas con mi hermano?- La voz de Tyrion era tranquila y pausada. Ella le miraba mordiéndose el labio, temiendo abandonarles en semejante estado de tensión. 

Jaime soltó el agarre del pomo de la puerta y Brienne pasó a su lado para abandonar la sala. Él se sentó en la silla que había dejado, que aún conservaba su calor. 

-No viniste a verme. ¿Ha pasado algo con Cersei?

Jaime bajó sus ojos y Tyrion puso una mirada extraña. Abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero la cerró inmediatamente, poniendo sus pequeñas manos sobre ella, como si guardase lo que estaba a punto de decir. Arrastró esas manos por su cara, hasta retirar su pelo y sentarse en la silla frente a él. 

-Es lo único que podemos hacer. Los tres juramos devolver a las niñas. Los cuatro, si incluimos a Meñique, pero no creo que a él le importe mucho. Si ellos te han entregado y nosotros conservamos aquí a Sansa… Ahí fuera hay una guerra Jaime.

-Estuve preso en su campamento más de un año y regreso sin la mano de la espada, ¿crees que no lo sé? Nunca debimos mandar el maldito cuervo, los Stark estarían muertos y todo habría terminado. 

-¿Debimos?- Tyrion palideció. La moza debió omitir cierta parte de la historia. La historia que le involucraba a él. Se divertiría en algún momento llamándole mentirosa. –Jaime, ¿qué demonios te ha pasado ahí fuera?

Él levantó su muñón como respuesta, pero su hermano negó con la cabeza. Suspiró y terminó la jarra de vino. –Fortalecerás la izquierda. Antes de irme te presentaré a Bronn. Te enseñará a usar la otra mano y te ayudará en todo lo que necesites de forma discreta. Con suficiente dinero podrías pedirle absolutamente cualquier cosa. Y tomarás a mi escudero. 

-¿No puedo levantar una espada pero voy a tomar un escudero?

-Necesitarás más que nunca alguien que te ayude. Sus funciones hasta ahora han sido principalmente traerme información y vino, estoy seguro de que estará más contento sirviéndote. Y le debo una pequeña deuda. Tan pequeña como mi propia persona.

Jaime se despidió de su hermano más tarde ese mismo día, dejando claro que no quería saber cómo ni cuándo tenían pensado marchar. Pasaron días hasta que la Fortaleza entera retumbó con la ira de su padre. Jaime no había querido involucrarse, pero cuando supo que Brienne había sido llevada frente a su padre, corrió a implorar por su vida. 

Por una vez Tywin no había reaccionado tal y como había esperado. Decenas de soldados habían sido enviados en busca de Tyrion y Sansa, pero Brienne descansaba en una habitación cómoda con acceso libre por la Fortaleza. 

-Trabajaba para los Stark. Lo hizo realmente bien, si me permites añadir. Y por ese servicio trajo a mi hijo a casa. El otro decidió irse por voluntad propia, como el traidor que siempre fue. Lady Brienne podría haberse ido también, y decidió quedarse ayudando a esta casa más de lo que tu hermano ha hecho nunca. Además, es hija del Evenstar, de Tierra de Tormentas. Como sabes, no nos conviene azuzar aquella zona. Será invitada permanente en la Fortaleza Roja, y te encargarás de que nos sirva tan bien como a los malditos norteños. 

Tras la breve reunión, regresó a sus aposentos donde seguía enclaustrado. Pasó algunos días donde apenas dormía ni comía, con la mente borrosa y el cuerpo pesado sobre su cama. No quería ver a Brienne, y aunque deseaba el consuelo de su hermana ella no se lo ofreció. Y no debería buscarla, no era él el que había hecho algo malo. Miró su mano ausente y se preguntó si realmente era así. Sólo sentía vacío, sólo necesitaba paz. 

Con unos pasos indecisos caminó hasta la habitación de Cersei, donde la encontró mirando su espejo mientras una doncella la cepillaba el pelo. Sus ojos se posaron en él a través del reflejo y echó a la joven con un sutil movimiento de mano.

Se mantuvo sentada, sin girarse, mirándole solo desde la superficie oscurecida. Ni siquiera iba a dar ese pequeño acercamiento, nunca torcería un músculo de su cuerpo que la hiciese ver débil. En ese momento a él no le importaba, sólo necesitaba su consuelo, saber que alguien estaba ahí aún con él. Ella siempre dijo que formaban parte de un mismo ser, y necesitaba que fuera cierto. Sólo necesitaba abandonar esa soledad abrumadora. 

Se acercó por su espalda hasta abrazarla desde atrás. Podía ver sus caras reflejadas, sus dos rostros casi idénticos, esa imagen que le era tan natural y frecuente. 

-Voy a volverme loco, Cersei. No puedo soportarlo, no puedo. Necesito saber desde cuándo. Esperaste meses desde que me fui, un año, unos días… Podré aceptarlo, solo necesito saberlo.

Ella le miró con espanto. -¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? Sólo fue una vez. Sabía que volvías, estaba borracha, él se parece a ti… No sabía lo que hacía Jaime, bebo mucho más de lo que lo hacía, me dejaste sola y no sabes lo duro que ha sido aquí…

-Cersei, necesito saberlo. Solo necesito que me digas la verdad, y creo que podré perdonarte. ¿Es esa la verdad?

-¿Qué otra verdad crees que podría haber? Jaime somos uno, nadie más lo entiende, pero tú sí. No podría desear a nadie más, igual que tú. No podríamos. 

Rozó su cuello con su mano mientras la dirigía a él, besando su boca cálida y conocida. Ella se giró, tomó la mano y la condujo bajo su falda hasta que pudo sentir sus dedos dentro de ella, al fin ese calor inmenso que le traía de nuevo a casa. Cerró sus ojos escondiendo el rostro en su cuello hasta que el mundo se redujo a la sensación penetrante de bienestar y calma que irradiaba su cuerpo. La ansiedad había parado, los pitidos en sus oídos se quedaron callados. 

-Tienes que matar a Loras. 

Se quedó quieto un momento, refugiado entre su pelo sin querer escucharla ni volver a la realidad.

-Jaime, mátale. Tienes que hacerlo. 

Respiró su olor una vez más antes de volver a abrir los ojos. Y entonces, cuando se encontró con su mirada verde frente a frente lo supo. No la creía. No podía confiar en ella, nunca lo hizo plenamente. Por eso nunca le habló de Aerys. Podía ver la mentira tras esas pupilas oscuras. 

Aún con su humedad en la mano, Jaime bajó los ojos sin fuerzas para volver a mirarla. Se dio media vuelta y sin decir una palabra retrocedió sintiendo que esta vez no volvería. 

-Si no lo haces buscaré a alguien que lo haga. ¡Jaime!

Regresó a su habitación para volver a caer en la cama que ya se había convertido en una jaula. Al cabo de unas horas escuchó unos golpes en la puerta. Si Cersei quería arrastrarse pidiéndole su ayuda debía decirle la verdad. 

Pero no era ella, ni nadie que hubiera esperado. Varys entraba deslizándose sobre el suelo sin hacer ningún ruido. Una verdadera araña colándose por la rendija de la puerta. 

-Lord Varys, si mi padre me ha hecho llamar…

-No me envía Lord Tywin.

La araña se mantenía de pie frente a él, sin sentarse hasta que Jaime le hizo un gesto. Miraba discretamente a su alrededor, como si cualquier información de aquella estancia pudiera ser vital para cualquier trama. Gajes del oficio, supuso. 

-Mientras estuvisteis fuera de Desembarco del Rey, su hermano y yo disfrutamos bastante de la compañía mutua. Se parece bastante a su padre, como sabréis, jugando bien el juego y las intrigas que lo rodean. 

-No heredé el gusto, Lord Varys. No seré su nuevo compañero en eso. 

-Oh, lo sé, mi señor. No vengo en busca de nada similar. – Miró a las paredes de nuevo, estudiándolas de forma mucho más cautelosa. Pronto Jaime entendió que no estaba curioseando, se planteaba si podrían tener oídos cerca. Bajó el tono, que ya era terriblemente bajo. 

–Su hermano tuvo que abandonar la capital con grandes inseguridades. Me dejó a cargo de varios asuntos pendientes, y uno de ellos me trajo aquí. Él quiso deciros algo antes de marchar, pero no tuvo valor ni supo si le haría bien. Me dijo que sólo viniese a veros si no os veía feliz. Y sea así o no todos los susurros dicen que lleváis días recluido, y el olor en la habitación no puede ser el olor de la felicidad. 

-Si vais a decir algo, que sea ya. 

-Mi señor, me temo que a veces se confunde el mensaje con el mensajero. No son buenas noticias y mucho me temo que necesito que me garantice cierta seguridad antes de que pueda… revelar ciertas informaciones sobre su hermana. 

Jaime se enderezó comprendiendo aquello que no se había atrevido a decirle Tyrion. –No seáis tímido Lord Varys, creo que no serán noticias muy sorprendentes. Sólo quiero saber cuándo empezó. 

-Depende mi señor. 

-¿Depende?

-Eso me temo. Con Ser Osmund Kettleback los primeros rumores aparecieron hace aproximadamente un año. Los susurros sobre sus hermanos llegaron poco más tarde. Y respecto a su primo Lancel… bueno. Era el pobre copero del Rey cuando tuvo su fatal accidente. Hizo falta mucho tiempo previo de… persuasión para que el chico se aventurase en aquella cacería tan infortunada. Creo que sabéis cuánto tiempo lleva muerto Robert.

Cuando Jaime se levantó de la silla Varys sintió verdadero pánico por unos instantes, pero desapareció tan rápido que no pudo llegar a sugerir moderación. 

Tywin escuchaba impaciente las últimas noticias del norte de la boca de un emisario cuando su hijo entró en la sala sin llamar, con un gran estruendo. 

-¡Lárgate!

El chico se escapó corriendo, esquivándole con gran agilidad al pasar por la puerta. 

-No tengo tiempo Jaime. 

-Para mí no padre, lo sé. Pero para esto sí. Cersei quiere matar a Loras. Tiene un plan, tiene aliados, tiene recursos. Si quieres casarla hazlo ya, hoy. Y envíala inmediatamente a Altojardín. Si no la separas de sus secuaces en la capital la joven flor no llegará a ver el amanecer. 

Su padre nunca titubeaba y mantuvo el rostro impasible salvo por una ceja traicionera que mostraba un pequeño endurecimiento. 

-Así se hará. 

Cuando Jaime salió de la habitación tan rápido como había entrado creyó escuchar un sutil agradecimiento de su padre. Tuvo que ser su imaginación.


	4. EL CABALLO

Tyrion intentó mantenerla al margen de todo el plan de escape. Ella realmente lo agradecía, en caso de que la torturasen estaba segura de que no hablaría, pero muchos hombres fallaban cuando llegaban a ciertos extremos. Prefería evitar pasar esa prueba. 

Cuando saltaron todas las alarmas en el castillo, Brienne se sorprendió al no ser detenida inmediatamente. Al cabo de unas horas, un hombre le pidió cortésmente que le acompañara a la Torre de la Mano. Ella caminó junto a él por unas escaleras eternas hasta que se encontró en una sala grande y oscura con una mesa gigante y muchas sillas alrededor. 

Cerca de la chimenea, una sombra alargada y fina contemplaba el fuego. Cuando pasó frente a él, Brienne pudo verle la cara, encogiéndose imperceptiblemente. El vacío en los ojos de Cersei estaba presente también en su padre, una oscuridad que podría absorber cualquier cosa. “Va a ejecutarme” Pensó. “Tras ese vacío no cabe piedad”

Se acercó a ella despacio, y con un gesto la invitó a sentarse. 

-Tengo un gran problema entre manos, Lady Brienne. – Ella tragó manteniendo la compostura y la cabeza alta. – Los Stark están asediando los Gemelos. Quieren acabar con los Frey, una casa que hasta hoy, públicamente se había mantenido neutral al conflicto entre los norteños y la Corona. Compartimos con ellos ciertos… intereses comunes que no fructificaron, nada más. Tenemos los ejércitos de la Corona, los ejércitos Lannister, los ejércitos Tyrell… ¿Deberíamos intervenir en el asedio?

Ella le miraba incrédula y se mantuvo en silencio. 

-Usualmente prefiero las personas silenciosas, pero en este caso espero una respuesta. 

Se mordió la mejilla buscando su propia voz. – No tengo experiencia en la guerra, mi señor.

-Por lo que he oído habéis estado en el campamento de Robb Stark y Renly Baratheon. No participar en una batalla no implica que no tengáis un consejo útil para ofrecer.

-He estado presente mientras se desarrollaban estrategias, sí, pero nada que pueda ayudaros en este caso. Sólo…

-Continuad.

-No he luchado contra un ejército, pero sí contra un adversario. Nunca escapo de una pelea, pero si dos enemigos se enfrentan esperaré a luchar con el que resulte victorioso, que estará debilitado y cansado. Si los Frey han sido ambiguos con su lealtad, no creo que la merezcan. Creo… creo que no arriesgaría la vida de ninguno de mis hombres por una Casa que podría traicionarme en el futuro. 

Tywin bajó la mirada, pareciendo complacido. –Agradezco su consejo, Lady Brienne. Ahora creo que debemos resolver una deuda pendiente…

Tywin se movió por la habitación, buscando algo. Lo tomó de entre las sombras y se dirigió hacia ella. Sus rodillas temblaban ligeramente, y esperaba que no lo pudiera notar. 

Lanzó una gran bolsa frente a ella, que se abrió un poco derramando algunas monedas de oro. Ella levantó la vista. Quiso preguntar, pero supuso que era más sabio esperar.

-Me devolvisteis a mi hijo. No hay forma de devolver una deuda semejante, pero al menos puedo daros una pequeña muestra de agradecimiento. 

Brienne entonces supo cómo debió sentirse Jaime cuando se desmayó en Harrenhall. 

-Mi señor, no quiero insultaros, pero no lo hice por vos. 

-Nada más lejos. Por los Stark, lo sé, eso no cambia el servicio. Además, habéis trabajado para los Baratheon. Mis nietos son Baratheon. 

-No trabajé para los Stark, ni para los Baratheon. Serví a Lord Renly y sirvo a Lady Catelyn. Por ella estoy aquí, y por ella su otro hijo se ha ido. No necesito que juguéis conmigo, si vais a ejecutarme no quiero vuestro oro para que os sintáis en paz. 

-Lady Brienne, nadie va a ejecutaros. Mi hijo decidió marchar por voluntad propia, no os lo llevasteis. Sin embargo, permanecisteis aquí como… invitada estratégica. No quiero ejecutaros ni necesito apresaros. Quiero que vuestra estancia sea lo más confortable posible. No necesitareis el oro, no va a faltaros nada bajo el cuidado de la Corona, pero podéis enviar la bolsa a vuestro padre, compraros joyas y vestidos o cualquier extravagancia que os satisfaga. Es vuestro para decidir. Ahora si me disculpáis, tengo muchas otras reuniones esta mañana. 

Cuando Brienne desapareció, Tywin encontró la bolsa de oro sobre la mesa, tal y como la había dejado. No era algo habitual, pero sus labios se esforzaron en formar una sonrisa. 

Bajó las escaleras corriendo, con pánico de tropezar y caer por los infinitos escalones. Debía salir de ahí. Aún esperaba que algún arquero la disparase por la espalda, o cualquier matón la atravesase con un cuchillo al cruzar cualquier esquina. Cuando salió de la torre y sintió el aire fresco acariciar su rostro el mareo empezó a disiparse. 

El aire se sentía especialmente agradable, quizá por un nuevo sentido de autoconservación después de haber mantenido su cabeza pegada a los hombros tras la reunión con Tywin. Sus pies se arrastraron por el suelo, haciéndole pasear como todos en aquella ciudad, sin ningún destino. Llegó al puerto, donde se quedó quieta mirando el agua. Y el agua le llevó a Tarth. “Nunca volveré a ver a mi padre” Se quedó parada durante horas, mirando los barcos. “¿A dónde irá aquel?” Pensaba mientras imaginaba grandes historias de piratas y paraísos escondidos. Ella ya nunca iría a ninguna parte.

-Lady Brienne. – En aquel lugar ella no conocía a nadie, pero todo el mundo parecía conocerla a ella. El hombre que le hablaba era pequeño y delgado, con un físico bastante común y corriente, que no debía llamar la atención de nadie. No sabía por qué, pero aun así parecía peligroso.

-Mi señor…

-Soy Peter Balish, me temo que aún no nos han presentado, pero creo que tenemos amigos comunes. 

"Meñique", pensó. -Claro... sí... Tyrion me dijo que fuisteis el encargado de enviar el mensaje a Lady Catelyn. 

-Así es. ¿Nunca os habló ella de mí?

-Creo que no, mi señor. – Mantuvo el rostro impasible, pero a Brienne le pareció que de alguna manera se sentía aliviado. 

-Es una lástima. Cat y yo somos amigos desde niños. Es una mujer maravillosa y sólo puedo alegrarme de que nuestra misión para sacar a Sansa de aquí haya sido fructuosa. Los Lannister son… peligrosos. 

Ella miró a ambos lados, en estado de alerta. 

-Mi señora, soy experto en secretos y en dónde y cómo revelarlos. Estamos a salvo, la zona es segura. 

Brienne vio a varias mujeres apostadas alrededor de ellos, a una distancia suficiente como para no escucharles, pero ejercer una especie de barrera protectora. 

-Es una lástima que Arya no tuviera tanta suerte como su hermana. Pero para vuestra tranquilidad sé el paradero de la niña. Puedo ayudaros a llegar a ella hoy mismo.

Brienne se quedó paralizada unos instantes. El hombre no le daba ninguna confianza pero... ¿podría ser cierto? ¿Podría saber dónde estaba la niña? Si algo había oído sobre Meñique era que vivía prácticamente de la información. Y de vender mujeres, por otra parte.

-No puedo abandonar la capital. ¿No podéis enviar a nadie más?

-Me temo que cualquier hombre que pueda enviar valorará la recompensa que le ofrezca Lord Tywin más que cualquier lealtad hacia mi persona. Puedo pagar, por supuesto, pero nadie pagará más que él. 

Ella se mantuvo dubitativa. Desde luego no confiaba en él. –Hablaré con ser Jaime. 

-Mi señora, el caballero se encuentra… bastante indispuesto últimamente según todos los rumores. No creo que podáis hablar con él pronto. 

-Esperaré.

-¿Catelyn también tendrá que esperar? Puede que la niña se enfrente a peligros, puede…

-Lord Balish, gracias por la información. Esperaré a hablar con Jaime. Hasta entonces, no tomaré ninguna decisión. 

Brienne abandonó el puerto, abrumada. Regresó a su cuarto con el pensamiento único de lanzarse sobre la cama. Pero sobre ella descansaba un elemento familiar. Cierta bolsa de oro que recordaba haber rechazado. Suspiró tumbándose al lado, sin fuerzas para retirarla, preguntándose cómo demonios hacerla desaparecer. 

Buscó a Jaime al día siguiente. Y el siguiente. Lo único que la mantuvo cuerda fue su entrenamiento nocturno con Podrick. El chico hablaba más de lo que debería, pero se esforzaba en mejorar y se sentía cómoda con su compañía. Y el joven no se rendía. Lo pateaba una y otra vez, hasta que acababa destrozado y roto, pero siempre terminaba el entrenamiento con una sonrisa. Brienne no estaba acostumbrada a gustarle a la gente, pero le parecía que aquel chico realmente la apreciaba.

Durante el día las horas se hacían cada vez más largas y Jaime parecía haber desaparecido completamente. Se sentía una más de aquel horrible lugar, paseando sin rumbo contemplando a los demás. A veces se sentía observada, pero ya no sabía si se trataba de un hecho o de una paranoia. Supo que no lo era cuando reconoció a una de las mujeres que había visto durante su conversación con Meñique. Huyó de ella, pero podía ver más ojos pendientes de sus movimientos. Antes de que pudiese ser consciente estaba corriendo. Sus piernas la llevaron hasta que sus pulmones comenzaron a quejarse, paró y miró a su alrededor. Estaba cerca de las cuadras y ya no había mujeres fisgonas. 

Sin embargo, se encontró a Jaime. 

Bajó las escaleras de la torre de la Mano de tres en tres hasta que llegó a tierra firme. Las palabras se repetían en su cabeza, incapaz de asimilar que las había dicho él. Acababa de sellar el destino de su hermana, enviándola lejos para siempre. Salió al patio buscando con unos ojos perdidos cualquier escudero torpe al que golpear hasta que su corazón se calmase. La solución se diluyó en su mente, sabiendo que quienquiera que se pusiera ante él ahora mismo acabaría muerto. Se planteó acudir a una taberna hasta desmayarse sobre el suelo sucio. A su hermano parecía funcionarle bien con sus problemas. Pero ese tampoco había sido un gusto que hubiera heredado. Caminó hasta los establos, y una vez allí sintió una mano posándose en su hombro.

-Ser Jaime. – No había oído los pasos de la moza. Era curioso que Cersei pisara tan fuerte como para que el castillo retumbase. Su caminar anunciaba su presencia: cuando bajaba las escaleras, cuando entraba en el salón del trono, cuando caminaba por las terrazas, todo el mundo sabía a quién pertenecían las pisadas. Sin embargo los enormes pies de la moza eran silenciosos como las almohadillas de un gato. Realmente era un rasgo curioso para una mujer tan bruta. Ya le había sorprendido muchas veces, pero esta vez era especialmente molesta.

-Ahora no.

Ella se interpuso, frenando su caminar errático. 

-Ser Jaime, llevo días necesitando una palabra. 

-He dicho que ahora no. –Intentó evitarla, pero ella seguía delante frenándole como un muro de piedra. 

-Prometisteis a Catelyn Stark devolverle a sus dos hijas. Hay que enviar de vuelta a Arya Stark. 

Jaime apretó el puño, sintiendo como su ansiedad aumentaba al tener el camino bloqueado. 

–¿Arya stark? Déjame que piense. No, no la tengo escondida en mi capa, ni en las mazmorras, ni en mi habitación. Simplemente no la tengo. 

-Eso no deshace un juramento. Permíteme buscarla, terminaré el trabajo y juro que volveré a Desembarco para no irme nunca. 

Jaime empezaba a sentir tensión en los dedos que no tenía. – Ya juraste no irte jamás de Desembarco del Rey. Te cambiaste por mi hermano, por si lo has olvidado. 

-Lo hice para cumplir mi juramento, pero ahora evita que pueda terminarlo. Sólo será un tiempo, prometo volver Jaime, sabes que lo haré.

-¿Por qué es más importante tu juramento con ella que conmigo?- Nadie, absolutamente nadie le elegía a él. Su padre, su hermano, su hermana,… estaba completamente solo. Y siempre lo estaría.

-¿Quieres irte? ¡Vete!. 

Había perdido el control de su voz, que salía rota y en gritos desesperados. -¿No me has oído? Ahí tienes caballos. Vete ahora. 

Ella seguía quieta y muda, con sus ojos inseguros. 

-¡Que te vayas! ¡Te quiero fuera de mi vista ahora!- Tomó una piedra del suelo e intentó lanzarla al aire, señalando la dirección del camino que Brienne debería coger. Pero su mano izquierda la envió en dirección opuesta, golpeando con fuerza uno de los caballos, que relinchó y prácticamente perdió el equilibrio. 

Él se paralizó inmediatamente, volviendo a recuperar la cordura por unos segundos, solo para ver la cara de rechazo de Brienne, que se dio la vuelta, subió al caballo golpeado y tomó el camino que él estúpidamente querría haberle sugerido. 

“Que se vaya, maldita sea. Que se vayan todos.” Se quedó mirando como su silueta desaparecía mientras un escudero se acercaba por su espalda. 

-Mi señor… no puede irse. 

Era el escudero que le había encasquetado Tyrion. Apenas le había mirado cuando su hermano hizo las mínimas presentaciones antes de irse. Ahora le miró con la suficiencia de un rey.

-¿Cómo te llamabas chico?

-Podrick, Podrick Paine. 

-Ah, sí. Pues yo soy Jaime Lannister. Supongo que tú no has olvidado mi nombre. Supongo que antes de que nos presentaran ya lo habías oído, junto a las historias que lo rodean. Si digo que puede irse, puede irse. Y si le dices a alguien que se ha ido, te aseguro que preferirás cualquiera de los siete infiernos a encontrarte conmigo. 

-Pero, mi señor, no puede irse. 

El chico estaba a punto de pagar todo lo que le había pasado las últimas semanas hasta que entre tartamudeos consiguió empezar a hablar. 

-Mi señor, las osas están en temporada de cría. Nos han avisado de que el camino será peligroso durante todo el mes, y prohibido radicalmente tomarlo solos. 

Jaime tuvo instantáneamente un mal presentimiento. Se subió a uno de los caballos e indicó a Podrick que encontrase al hombre silencioso de Tyrion, el caballero del Aguasnegras, y que lo enviase con cuatro hombres de su completa confianza. Ya estaba empezando a moverse cuando gritó una última orden antes de desaparecer.

–Podrick, pase lo que pase nadie más puede enterarse de esto. 

-Lo juro Ser Jaime, nadie lo sabrá.


	5. EL OSO

Brienne galopó hasta que su furia fue tomando algunos tintes de arrepentimiento. La duda y el caos llenaron su cabeza hasta que sintió trotar su corazón tan rápido como el animal bajo sus piernas. Empezó a cabalgar más despacio hasta que se paró en un pequeño claro, esperando despejar su mente. Ató el caballo a una rama antes de refrescarse con el agua del pequeño riachuelo que dividía el paisaje. Cuando las ondas del agua empezaban a disiparse, su reflejo era tan horrible como siempre, pero por algún motivo a ella le parecía peor. 

Jaime tenía razón. Le había hecho un juramento sabiendo que era incompatible con otro, y no tenía ningún derecho a marcharse de allí. Pero, ¿quién era él para golpear al inocente animal? Se preguntó como su moral había podido cambiar tanto para molestarle más la pedrada a una bestia que la lista de atrocidades que sabía que había hecho años atrás. "Porque ahora confío en él" Pensó. "O confiaba en él". 

La ira en sus entrañas se retorcía y le quemaba, con una mezcla de sentimientos que nunca antes había experimentado. No era una mujer complicada, o al menos así se sentía. Creía en la bondad, el honor, el valor y la nobleza, y había visto todo eso en Jaime. Y cada vez que lo veía la sombra de todo lo opuesto se cernía sobre él. El mundo blanco y negro que siempre la había rodeado ahora se oscurecía con tantos tonos de gris que era incapaz de comprenderlos. "¿Quién demonios eres?"

Volvió a echarse agua en la cara y mientras el reflejo volvía a establecerse un borrón marrón aparecía al otro lado del riachuelo. Cuando levantó la vista un osezno la miraba con inocente curiosidad. Se levantó despacio, avanzando hacia atrás para evitar llamar la atención de cualquier amigo de mayor tamaño, teniendo la mala suerte de toparse con un gruñido ensordecedor. La madre la alcanzó desde atrás con un fuerte zarpazo en el hombro. Cayó al agua y sólo encontró una estúpida rama para defenderse. Contempló el río tiñéndose de rojo y se llevó una mano a la herida mientras sostenía su palo con la derecha, incorporándose con una postura defensiva. Retrocedió resbalando entre las piedras y el agua hasta que la osa volvió a alcanzarla. Esta vez sus zarpas no se clavaron en la piel, pero el golpe contra el suelo fue mucho mayor, dejándola atontada y con problemas para levantarse de nuevo. Apenas conservaba la conciencia, pero reconoció el sonido de los cascos de un caballo acercándose a gran velocidad. Aunque fueran bandidos prefería enfrentarse al animal junto a ellos para después pensar en el nuevo problema. 

Pero no eran bandidos. Jaime aparecía brillante sobre un caballo blanco como cualquier ilustración de sus libros infantiles. Su mente aún se encontraba nublada mientras contemplaba la belleza absoluta de la escena. Entonces analizó la imagen completa, confirmando que el gran caballero Ser Jaime Lanniter no había traído espada. 

Totalmente desarmado cabalgó hacia el oso, intentando asustarle. El animal confundido se echó atrás un momento, gruñó y avanzó hacia el nuevo enemigo. El caballo se asustó y se levantó sobre sus patas traseras. Jaime intentó evitar descabalgar y se aferró a las riendas, pero el oso acabó derribando al caballo. En la caída, todo el peso del animal se desplomó sobre el brazo incompleto de Jaime, que se salió de su sitio. Apenas gritó, ya que el golpe en la cabeza contra las piedras fue tan penetrante que parecía profundamente aturdido. El caballo se levantó relinchando y el oso se enzarzó con él. Brienne permanecía en una nebulosa, escuchando los alaridos de ambos animales hasta que el caballo se mantuvo en un silencio permanente. 

Entonces el oso volvió su atención a Jaime. Él seguía en el suelo sin poder incorporarse, miró a su alrededor evaluando sus opciones y tomó una piedra con su mano izquierda lanzándola con fuerza. La piedra no sólo no lo alcanzó sino que hizo un estúpido arco sin sentido en dirección opuesta. Brienne comprendió entonces que el motivo que les había llevado a aquella situación absurda era aún más estúpido. Maldita mano izquierda y maldita sea su puntería. 

Intentó arrastrarse hacia él, armada con su palo como si sostuviera acero valyrio. No era una espada, pero al menos una de las puntas no era totalmente roma. Consiguió alzarse sobre sus rodillas alcanzando una postura casi erguida, preparándose para atacar cuando entre todos los ruidos del bosque se escuchó la llamada aguda del osezno. La osa le miró y por un momento pareció olvidar el resto del mundo. Corrió con su hijo y tan misteriosamente como había aparecido, se perdió en el bosque sin mirar atrás. 

Brienne se lanzó sobre Jaime, que ni siquiera había intentado levantarse. 

-No quise golpear al maldito caballo. 

-Lo sé, lo sé. - Miró al animal que seguía ileso atado a un árbol alejado y miró el de Jaime, que no parecía que fuera a recuperarse.

-Vete. Mi escudero ha llamado a una partida para buscarme. Estoy bien, marcha en paz si es lo que quieres. Pero deja en paz a los malditos osos.

Jaime se desmayó en sus brazos por segunda vez. Le levantó con el resto de sus fuerzas y le subió al caballo que había iniciado todo este despropósito. 

A no mucha distancia encontró al extraño caballero del Aguasnegras acompañado por cuatro hombres que les escoltaron hasta regresar a la fortaleza. La llevaron por la entrada más discreta, donde encontró al escudero esperando nervioso. 

-Podrick, busca un maestre y tráelo. 

-Mi señora, Ser Jaime dijo que nadie más podía saber nada de esto. 

-Busca a Qyburn, Jaime confió en él para asuntos de más gravedad. 

-Mi señora, hice un juramento…

Brienne resopló perdiendo la paciencia. Ser Bronn sugirió moverlo a un lugar discreto para examinarle antes de tomar cualquier decisión. Ella sólo recordaba una persona que le hubiera ofrecido algo de ayuda en todo Desembarco del Rey.

Cuando entraron en el burdel, los olores eran penetrantes y nauseabundos, una mezcla de esencias frutales y fuertes olores inequívocamente humanos. Meñique aseguró la absoluta privacidad y silencio con su sonrisa siniestra. Bronn se quedó hablando con él, mientras los cuatro hombres arrastraban a Jaime a la habitación más alejada. 

Brienne dudaba que fuera el mejor sitio para curar cualquier herida. Pensó realmente que podrían infectarse sólo con el terrible aroma. Mientras Podrick intentaba limpiar y vendar los zarpazos en su hombro, escucharon cómo Jaime recobraba el conocimiento en la habitación contigua. Sus gritos e insultos echaron a los cuatro hombres, que vio huir por el pasillo. 

Jaime debía estar sólo ahora, pero seguía gritando, y supuso que el tonto estaba intentando recolocarse el hombro solo. Terminó de ajustarse la venda, envió a Podrick a escuchar la conversación de Meñique y Bronn, y entró decidida a su habitación. 

A pesar de los torpes intentos, el brazo seguía empeñado en permanecer fuera de su sitio. Quizá si hubiera sido su hombro izquierdo y aún conservase su mano buena podría haberlo conseguido, pero en esta situación era completamente incapaz. Estaba a punto de renunciar a su orgullo y volver a llamar a los hombres que tan gentilmente acababa de echar de su habitación cuando la puerta se abrió sin aviso previo. Brienne aparecía con su hombro vendado, que sólo tapaba en parte una camisa suelta. Él solo llevaba unos pantalones y aunque se habían visto con mucha menos ropa, él sabía que era un nivel de desnudez con la que ella no se sentiría cómoda. Entró sin mirarle, situándose a su lado en pocas zancadas. Sin preguntar ni pronunciar palabra puso una mano sobre su hombro. Él forcejeó y en un movimiento todo el dolor de su extremidad recorrió los nervios hasta su nuca, despertando con un grito la bestia furiosa que aún habitaba en él.

-¡¡¡Me haces daño!!!

-Si te estuvieras quieto no te dolería tanto. 

-¡Si no te hubieras marchado, esto no habría ocurrido!

-Si no me hubieras gritado, yo no me habría marchado. 

-¡Y tú no deberías hacer juramentos que no piensas cumplir!

-¡Y tú deberías controlar tu genio!

Se quedaron quietos unos segundos. Recordó la aspereza en su garganta mientras la gritaba sin parar, escuchó el relincho del caballo herido y volvió a ver la mirada que había creído superar hace mucho. La mirada que una vez estuvo reservada para el Matarreyes: la decepción y el rechazo en su pureza más absoluta. 

A pesar de seguir discutiendo, esa mirada había desaparecido y volvía a ser más suave. Tragó saliva y se quedó quieto. Ella puso sus manos sobre su hombro y le miró dubitativa. Él asintió de mala gana y ella tiró con todas sus fuerzas. Con un fuerte grito el hombro volvía a su lugar. 

Ella entonces tomó el trapo húmedo sobre la mesa y empezó a limpiar la pequeña herida de su cabeza. Escocía ligeramente, pero sus manos eran delicadas y cuidadosas, casi una caricia. Casi lo disfrutó. 

Notó como se escondía de su mirada antes de volver a hablar. 

-A propósito… gracias… por salvarme la vida. 

Su voz había cambiado, ahora era apenas un susurro. No podía ver su cara mientras trabajaba sobre su cabeza pero podía sentir un pequeño temblor en sus manos. Toda su ira se evaporó de golpe. Toda la ansiedad, el sufrimiento, las imágenes y el dolor de esos días le abandonaron en un momento de paz, mucho más real que el pequeño alivio que le dieron sus dedos en el húmedo interior de Cersei. Cerró los ojos recordando los segundos antes de desmayarse, cuando ella pudo ser libre, huir y abandonarle definitivamente a su suerte. Pero se había quedado, lo había arrastrado de vuelta y se había recluido en su jaula por salvarle a él. Quiso darle también las gracias, pero aún no estaba preparado para librarse de su enorme capa de orgullo. Respiró con una profundidad que no había alcanzado en mucho tiempo y simplemente susurró –De nada-


	6. EL REGALO

Durmió con dificultad, con el escudero en un sofá a los pies de su cama y Brienne en la habitación contigua. Nadie podía verles hasta que sus heridas fueran menos llamativas, hasta que pudieran fingir que podrían derivar de un simple entrenamiento. Sin embargo, debían escoger mejor el siguiente escondite. ¿Quién pudo pensar que aquel lugar era una buena idea? Si hubiera tenido que marcar con una X el lugar que menos seguridad le inspiraba en toda la capital habría sido el maldito burdel de Meñique. Si se lo replanteaba necesitaría muchas equis para situar, o una grande que tapase por completo Desembarco del Rey. Cuanto más lo pensaba más entendía que Bronn lo hubiera sugerido, todo putero sabía que el silencio allí era absoluto, fuera cual fuese el extraño pedido. Pero ese silencio siempre tenía un costo. 

Por otro lado le extrañaba que la moza aceptase sin contemplaciones. Tenía muy buenos instintos, y cualquiera con dos ojos podía ver el peligro tras la vulgar apariencia del hombrecillo en cuestión. 

Con el amanecer, acudió a la habitación de Brienne, que ya estaba completamente vestida y se cepillaba el pelo con cuidado. “También se peina, no te sorprendas tanto” Todo el mundo lo hace, supuso, pero en ese momento le pareció un acto terríblemente femenino e íntimo, sintiéndose fuera de lugar. También recordaba haber encontrado así a su hermana la última vez que la vio. La última vez que la vería en mucho, mucho tiempo. 

-Ser Jaime, buenos días. – Escuchó como la formalidad regresaba a su relación. Sintió una profunda mezcla de pereza y rechazo.

-Buenos días. ¿Qué tal el hombro?

-Aún no lo he limpiado, ¿el vuestro?

-Ha decidido seguir en su sitio, por el momento. 

Apenas esbozó una sonrisa. A lo largo de su relación nunca supo exactamente el punto en que se encontraban. ¿Cuándo fue el momento exacto en el que dejó de querer matarla? ¿Y ella? ¿Cuándo se convirtió en alguien por quien enfrentaría un oso completamente desarmado? Él no tenía las respuestas, y desde luego no sabía dónde se encontraban ahora. La lógica le decía que ella aún estaría enfadada. La experiencia le decía que él también debería. Pero no era lo que respiraba en esa habitación. No enfado sino… ¿vergüenza? ¿tensión? Si era sincero consigo mismo también había un cúmulo de sensaciones cálidas y comodidad. No era algo que pudiese desentrañar en aquel momento, así que simplemente se sentó frente a ella y empezó a hacer las preguntas que sí podían tener respuesta.

-Mi señora, he de decir que no os consideraba asidua a estos lugares. ¿Tenéis algún deseo oscuro y oculto que desconozco?

Le encantaba la forma en que se enrojecía instantáneamente, aunque supiera que sólo intentaba molestarla. 

-No, supongo que no es el caso. Entonces… ¿Por qué aceptar? ¿Es el caballero del Aguasnegras extremadamente convincente o …?

-Yo lo sugerí. 

Jaime no pudo evitar que sus cejas se disparasen en una expresión exagerada. 

-Lo siento, supongo que tendrá un precio alto, pero tengo oro. Y no conocía a nadie más en la capital. 

-¿Y de qué demonios conoces a Meñique? – Las formulas de cortesía desaparecieron explotando por las ventanas. ¿Cuánto tiempo la había dejado sola entre aquellas ratas?

-Se acercó a mí hace unos días. Sabe que sirvo a Lady Catelyn y que fui enviada para devolver a las chicas. Me dijo que conocía el paradero de Arya, que podría enviarme con ella ese mismo día. 

Jaime sintió la bilis acumulándose en su interior. Meñique no ofrecería ese tipo de ayuda a una desconocida jamás. ¿Qué interés tenía aquella serpiente en Brienne? “No es de fiar” Quiso gritarle, pero no era el lugar indicado. Si lo pensaba bien, supuso que ella ya lo sabía. 

-Guarda tu oro moza. Yo hablaré con él y enviaré una partida en busca de la chica inmediatamente. – “Confía en mi” Quiso añadir, pero no podía pedirle eso de nuevo. Todavía no.

Ella asintió resignada, llevándose la mano al hombro en un acto reflejo. 

-Enviaré a Pod para que te lo limpie, hablaremos más tarde. – Le habría gustado hacerlo él mismo, devolverle el favor que le había hecho la noche anterior, pero sabía que ella preferiría al escudero. 

Meñique fue a verle esa misma tarde, sonriente y altivo. Dos cualidades que Jaime estaba dispuesto a mejorar. 

-Lord Balish, gracias por su hospitalidad. 

-Ser Jaime, siempre es un placer servir a su familia. Aunque en este caso, supongo que el servicio a su persona implica… mi silencio al resto de ella. Sabéis que estas paredes siempre guardan cualquier secreto, espero que no temáis al respecto. 

¿Era eso una amenaza? Jaime tuvo que recordarse que no tenía espada. Y que de haberla tenido no habría marcado ninguna diferencia. 

-Supongo que mi nombre me precede. No temo nada Lord Balish, podéis estar seguro. 

-Eso no parece muy sensato por vuestra parte. Habéis estado demasiado tiempo fuera, pero no debéis olvidar las innumerables fuerzas temibles de la capital. Vuestro padre lo sabe, y por eso cuenta conmigo siempre para mitigarlas. Una vez Ned Stark estuvo aquí, parado donde estáis, también huyendo de los ojos de vuestra familia. Intenté ayudarle, pero nunca me escuchó. Es una suerte que vuestra amiga lo haga, estar entre amigos siempre es una garantía frente a la adversidad que nos rodea. 

La simple mención de la moza en su boca odiosa le hizo apretar el puño hasta que los nudillos gritaron de dolor. Respiró profundamente antes de poder volver a hablar. "Diplomacia" Pensó. "Mantén la mente fría por una maldita vez"

-No soy mi padre Lord Balish. Y desde luego no soy Ned Stark. No necesito más ayuda que la de una buena espada – Pudo ver los ojos de Meñique huir por un momento a su mano dorada, para regresar rápidamente. – No os preocupéis, la izquierda cumple exactamente la misma función. Y ya que habéis mencionado a Lady Brienne… ella comentó que sabéis dónde está Arya Stark. 

\- Y así era. Me temo que los vientos han cambiado y lamentablemente he perdido la pista de la niña. 

-¿Y dónde estaba cuando sabíais su paradero? 

-Mmm… no era un lugar exacto… tenía algunas informaciones. Simples datos vagos…

-Le dijisteis que la llevaríais con ella ese mismo día. 

-Mi señor, quizá la dama exageró. Quizá no nos entendimos correctamente. No es la mujer más habilidosa con las palabras, se expresa con cierta dificultad. Pero os ayudaré, os lo aseguro. Pondré todos mis esfuerzos en buscar a la niña, puedo conseguir…

Nunca supo donde estaba la niña. Quiso llevarse a Brienne, cualquiera que sea la estúpida trama en la que se vea enredado, ahora la incluía a ella. Podrían estar muertos en aquel bosque por culpa de sus mentiras. Jaime envió la diplomacia a los siete infiernos, agarrando su patético cuello mientras lo apretaba contra la pared.

-No necesito tu ayuda maldita serpiente. Ni siquiera necesito saber qué estúpidas intrigas hay detrás de todo esto. No vuelvas a acercarte a ella. Si te veo en la misma sala, si escucho que has reptado cerca te destriparé, ¿me expreso yo con la suficiente claridad?

Meñique estaba rojo, intentando liberar su garganta. Cuando Jaime lo soltó empujándole a un lado, entre toses comenzó a reír. Jaime apenas pudo contenerse para no aplastarle la cabeza.

-¿Supongo que es gracioso, no? Puedo terminar el chiste.

-No mi señor. Sólo estaba rememorando antiguos recuerdos. El viejo Ned Stark tenía los dedos más gruesos, pero también usó sólo una mano, si os tranquiliza la comparación. Puede que os parezcáis a él más de lo que la mayoría piensa...

-¿Y cuál de las múltiples traiciones a su persona y a su familia provocó un comportamiento tan impropio en él?

-Nada parecido. A él tampoco pareció gustarle que me acercara a su mujer.

Pod interrumpió la escena, solicitando nuevas vendas. Una distracción suficiente para que Meñique se escabullera entre las sombras. La alimaña vivía de la información, y le había dado tanta en un solo gesto como para tomarse unas vacaciones. Desde ese día desapareció de la capital, aunque Jaime dudaba que alguien en toda la ciudad pudiera echarle de menos.

Tywin ni siquiera preguntó por su ausencia en la boda de su hermana. La información sobre los planes de Cersei había sido el mayor regalo que alguna vez pudo hacerle a su padre, y este le concedió un pequeño respiro por primera vez en todos aquellos años. De esa manera ella desapareció de su vida sin ruido ni alboroto. Desapareció como si nunca antes hubiera estado ahí.

Sin la presión constante de su padre, sin la sombra eterna de Cersei y sin las cadenas en sus muñecas, Jaime se sentía tan extraño como si habitase la piel de otro hombre. No se reconocía, ni reconocía al resto, pero debajo de aquella locura había algo más. Jaime se sentía tan ligero como nunca antes lo había hecho. Raro y con un tremendo vacío, pero respirando con una profundidad y tranquilidad inesperadas. Incluso el hecho de haber sido expulsado de la Guardia Real le había aliviado en cierto modo. Todas las cosas terribles que había vivido desde su regreso habían sido como romper un hueso, algo terrible, doloroso y desagradable, pero que finalmente estaba curando. 

Poco a poco los cimientos de la nueva realidad comenzaban a estabilizarse, se sentía más y más cómodo con sus pies en la nueva tierra desconocida. La ira desenfrenada que le arrastraba hace sólo unos días se escurría entre sus dedos sin detenerse. Una parte de él quería aferrarse a ella, el dolor era lo único que le quedaba de toda una vida perdida, y ahora esos resquicios desaparecían también. Pero lo incierto empezaba a asustarle menos, y el caos parecía incluso preferible a la mentira absoluta que le precedía. 

Sus heridas físicas no eran nada en comparación. La pequeña brecha curaba bien, escondida entre su pelo, y su hombro volvía a sentirse donde debía estar. Su cuerpo estuvo preparado y dispuesto mucho antes que él mismo, de manera que acabó haciéndole caso y obligándose a seguirle el ritmo. 

Y volver a la vida significaba volver a luchar. Él aún no estaba preparado, si es que alguna vez volvía a estarlo, pero podía disfrutar de un buen combate si estaban dispuestos a dejarle presenciarlo. Pronto supo de las escapadas nocturnas de su escudero con la moza, algo que le molestaba de una forma terriblemente infantil. La envidia corría por su sangre mientras contemplaba al joven Podrick caer una y otra vez. Él se recomponía y se levantaba mirando a la moza con una admiración absoluta. Nunca había visto tal devoción, el chico sabía la suerte que tenía, sabía qué clase de guerrera tenía delante de él. Jaime compartía ese conocimiento, su recuerdo se deslizaba por su última pelea, esa misma mujer le hizo morder el polvo y fracasar en su último duelo. Un recuerdo tan mortificante como embriagador. Y excitante. Demasiado excitante. 

Jaime insistió en que nunca volvería a ser necesario esconderse en la noche, y les acompañó al patio de entrenamiento a plena luz del día. Mientras contemplaba su lucha, varios curiosos se acercaban y se marchaban murmurando. Brienne parecía darse cuenta, perdiendo la concentración. Jaime veía cómo empezaba a dudar, temiendo que saliera corriendo en cualquier momento. 

-Moza, suficiente espectáculo, ¡acaba con él!

Como si hubiera sido una orden, Brienne tumbó a Podrick inmediatamente, cayendo sobre él con elegancia. Al levantar la mirada le regaló una sonrisa sincera. 

No fue la primera, ni sería la última. Seguía incapaz de poner nombre a su relación, pero obviamente cada día se sentían más cercanos. Pasaban tanto tiempo juntos como podían, y cuando ella no estaba luchando las conversaciones profundizaban cada día más. Empezaban a sentirse cómodos en una intimidad que nunca antes había compartido. Por supuesto no física, Brienne era tan distante como nadie más, pero empezaba a abrirse con cientos de historias personales que le hacían sentir más cerca. Ella preguntaba menos, pero él se sintió cómodo simplemente desvelando ciertos lugares de él que solían estar escondidos. Fueron aprendiendo los puntos frágiles del otro con cuidado. Cuando alguno de los dos traspasaba los límites de la comodidad, usualmente Jaime, ella regresaba al patio de entrenamiento y simplemente dejaban ese asunto en el aire.

Respecto al entrenamiento estaba siendo terriblemente cínico al hacer a la moza lucirse bajo las miradas y comentarios, mientras él aún no se había atrevido a tocar una espada. Daría la mano que le quedaba por luchar con ella una vez más, pero su orgullo se lo impedía. Tenía que saber lanzar una piedra correctamente antes de enfrentarse a ella. 

“Cobarde” Recordó la palabra en los labios de Brienne la última vez que deseó morir. 

Por una vez hizo caso a su hermano, pagó a Bronn y empezó a entrenar con él, escondiéndose de la manera que le dijo a Brienne que no hiciera. “Cobarde” le gritaba desde su mente.

Ella por el contrario era el colmo de la valentía. Desde que él había insistido, Brienne parecía vivir en el patio de entrenamiento. Ya sea como una especie de broma o por pura curiosidad algunos hombres habían accedido a entrenar con ella. Al principio cuando nadie miraba, pero poco a poco cada vez más solicitaban su baile. Fue con uno de los más experimentados cuando Jaime entendió que ella tampoco estaba aún perfectamente curada. Cubría sus heridas en público, pero había visto la profundidad, y las garras del oso dejarían un recuerdo en forma de cicatriz para siempre. Esperaba que la debilidad que veía ahora, sin embargo fuese meramente temporal. 

Respecto a las heridas que no se ven, ella había renunciado a su libertad por él. Dos veces. En cambio él era más libre que nunca. Sabía que debía todo a la moza, no sólo su vida, mucho más. Y un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas. Quería regalarle algo pero, ¿qué? 

-Tengo un regalo para ti, ven conmigo. 

Brienne arrugó el ceño, pero se levantó, moviéndose con él. Notó la diferencia en su caminar al entrar al interior del castillo. Parecía más pequeña e insegura. 

-Varys por fin ha escuchado pajaritos cantando sobre Arya stark. He mandado una partida de hombres en busca de la niña. 

Entre su expresión de gratitud pudo ver una sombra de duda.

-No te preocupes, son hombres de mi total confianza. Y cuento con la ayuda de la araña, si hay noticias de Arya en cualquier rincón él lo sabrá. La encontraremos, estoy seguro.

-Gracias ser. Es el mejor regalo que podría esperar. 

Jaime la miró perplejo – Moza, eso no es un obsequio, eso es una conversación mientras caminamos. Debes aprender los placeres del egoísmo, pensar en ti por una vez. ¿Qué podría querer una tímida doncella como tú? 

Llegaron frente a una puerta grande con un meticuloso troquelado oscuro. 

-Cierra los ojos. Piensa en lo más hermoso que hayas visto nunca y mantén el pensamiento. Un acantilado, una puesta de sol… espera con tu mente sobre ello.

Brienne levantó una ceja, mostrando su duda. Solo pudo sonreír ante su terquedad. -Venga moza, es una sorpresa.

Ella resopló manifestando su queja, pero sorprendentemente cerró los ojos. Jaime abrió la puerta y le tomó la mano para que avanzara unos pasos. Era cálida, y su agarre muy suave. Dentro de la estancia la soltó, corrió las cortinas de las ventanas y volvió a pararse frente a ella. 

-Ahora puedes abrirlos. 

Brienne abrió sus ojos, que antes de mirar a su alrededor se pararon en él por un instante. Jaime se perdió en el momento, sus largas pestañas blanquecinas abriendo despacio las puertas al color. No existía ese azul en el mundo. No había nada más que tuviera ese tono, ni el agua, ni el cielo, ni la más cara de las joyas. Los Dioses inventaron aquel color sólo para ella. 

Cuando sus ojos le dejaron, su boca se abrió como si fuera una niña sorprendida. En ese momento un muro gigante cayó de su piel. Por unos instantes la moza quedaba desnuda y real, abandonando sus protecciones y máscaras. Su rostro corría atrás en el tiempo, años y años, hasta desvelar su verdadera juventud. El aspecto de guerrero experimentado en mil encrucijadas se perdía en la expresión de la joven doncella encantada. Dio una vuelta a su alrededor antes de pronunciar una palabra. Jaime no pudo evitar contagiarse, sonriendo orgulloso.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es maravilloso… 

Nunca habría esperado escuchar esa palabra saliendo de sus labios. Como si ella misma se extrañara, inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza, corrigió su expresión y pareció recobrar el sentido. Se alejó de él unos pasos y evitó su mirada.

-¿Qué es este lugar?

-La colección de armas y armaduras de la Fortaleza Roja. Aquellas que no podrían simplemente dejarse en la armería. Algunas tienen siglos de historia, y pertenecieron a grandes leyendas. 

Brienne continuó su escrutinio por las paredes y vitrinas, manteniendo un control absoluto de sus expresiones esta vez. Avanzando por el pasillo, puso sus manos sobre una ballesta dorada, decepcionándole completamente.

-Odio las ballestas- susurró mientras la acariciaba- Disparar desde lejos sin tener que mirar a los ojos a quien estás matando… no debería ser tan fácil terminar con la vida de alguien. 

“Es perfecta” Pensó. “La Guerrera perfecta” 

-Jaime,…- Ella intentó elaborar la frase, pero veía como tropezaba con sus palabras – Gracias. Sólo… muchas gracias. 

-Dioses moza, eres terriblemente tozuda, este no es mi regalo. La antesala de mi regalo, en todo caso.

Avanzó junto a ella hasta el final de la estancia, atravesaron una última puerta que condujo a una habitación mucho más pequeña. En ella sólo había una gran armadura azul, una sábana cubriendo una gran urna y su escudero sonriente esperando en una esquina. Jaime levantó la sábana. 

Brienne iba a saludar al chico, pero cuando la sábana se retiró toda su atención se volcó en su contenido. Una sonrisa inocente alcanzó de nuevo sus labios. 

-¿Es acero valyrio?

-Sí, y es tuya. 

Brienne perdió todo el color de sus mejillas. Empezó a tartamudear una negativa que Jaime nunca iba a aceptar. 

-Está hecha con la espada de Ned Stark. Se fabricó con su acero, junto a una más pequeña, que mi padre piensa regalar a Joffrey. Si hay algo que puedes hacer por tu señora y su familia será mantener esta bajo tu cuidado, alejada de las manos de los hombres que mataron a su portador.

Ella intentó volver a hablar pero estaba totalmente sobrepasada, así que Jaime decidió rellenar el espacio, cerrando el asunto.

-Y esa es tu armadura, y ese es tu escudero. Si es tan tonto como para admirar más a una muchacha que a un caballero épico creo que no puedo entrometerme. 

Ella farfullaba, negando con la cabeza. Jaime simplemente tomó la espada de la urna y se la entregó, observando sus dedos encajando perfectamente en el pomo, como si siempre hubiera estado destinada a esas manos.

-Las mejores espadas tienen nombre. ¿Has pensado cómo llamarla?

Brienne necesitó un momento para romper su silencio. Sus ojos se enfocaron en la espada antes de volver a él. 

-Guardajuramentos. 

Sintió algo en su garganta, algo grueso y asfixiante que le impidió decir nada más. “Algún día volverá a esta sala” Pensó Jaime. “Dentro de cientos de años todo el que entre en este lugar dejará de prestar atención a las legendarias armas de los Targaryen para buscar a Guardajuramentos. Sus canciones serán las favoritas, sus historias las más gloriosas.” “Y todos recordarán a su portadora. Brienne, la doncella de Tarth.”


	7. EL PADRE

No recordaba la última vez que había conseguido dormir sin soñar. Su mente no la dejaba tranquila de día ni de noche. Encontraba algo de paz mientras luchaba pero los ojos de Jaime siempre estaban ahí, contemplando cada entrenamiento sin darle un momento de alivio. 

-Cierra los ojos- El recuerdo regresaba una y otra vez.- Piensa en lo más hermoso que hayas visto nunca y mantén el pensamiento. Un acantilado, una puesta de sol… espera con tu mente sobre ello.- 

Pero ningún acantilado aparecía tras sus párpados, ninguna puesta de sol. Su cuerpo moribundo entre las lúgubres luces de los baños de Harrenhall era lo único que su mente permitía evocar. Era lo más hermoso que había visto, y él lo conjuraba como si pudiera no saberlo. Él había visto su reflejo en su hermana, e inevitablemente le había embrujado. ¿Cómo podía evitarlo ella? 

Cuando abrió los ojos él seguía estando ahí, como si cumpliera realmente su máximo deseo. Tardó en poder retirar sus ojos, una fuerza invisible los mantenía fijos sobre él y su sonrisa cálida y expectante le impedía moverse. Cuando reunió fuerzas suficientes la maravilla que les rodeaba consiguió distraerla por unos gloriosos momentos. Entonces reparó en su sonrisa de nuevo y volvió a perderse. Necesitaba controlarse y controlarlo, fingir serenidad.

En sus sueños, a veces abría los ojos y volvían a estar en la bañera. Otras veces no llegaba a abrirlos, ya que al cerrarlos él los besaba antes de alcanzar su boca. Múltiples resultados distintos finalizaban sus febriles sueños, pero pocas cosas podían competir con la realidad. Él le entregó su espada. Una espada con un valor incalculable, nacida del acero de Lord Stark. Si hubiera mantenido la cordura nunca la hubiera aceptado, pero antes de poder regresar a la realidad Jaime le enseñó la armadura azul, creada especialmente con sus medidas. Era mucho mejor que la que había perdido, y era otro regalo de él. Pero no fue el último. Cuando salieron del palacio Podrick sonreía como si le hubieran regalado algo a él. Ambos parecían tan satisfechos que Brienne no se sintió con la capacidad de negarlo. 

*  
*  
*  
*  
*

Contrastando con su mente en ebullición, los días pasaban tranquilos entre entrenamientos y conversaciones cada vez más trascendentes. Jaime no lo aceptaría, pero ella sabía que le estaba entrenando. Una noche decidió seguirles, incapaz de calmar su curiosidad, y le alegró ver que, aunque totalmente incapaz de derrotarle, Jaime había mejorado mucho. No vencería a nadie aún, pero sería capaz de lanzar una piedra sin fallar. Poco a poco. 

Bronn cada vez más insistía en entrenar con Podrick. Jaime por supuesto no aceptaría entrenar con ella, así que esperaban juntos mirando a sus compañeros. Cada vez pasaban más tiempo juntos, y su confianza iba mucho más allá de lo que nunca había llegado. Aun así, ambos sabían que algunas nubes sobrevolaban sobre sus cabezas. Nubes que eran expertos en evitar, y que cuando se acercaban a ellas huían como cobardes. Brienne sabía que si no las enfrentaban, finalmente les alcanzaría la tormenta. 

-Sé que no quieres oírlo pero… no necesitabas regalarme nada, aún no sé si es correcto que acepte la espada. 

-Correcto o incorrecto, es tuya. Y sí lo necesitaba. De hecho aún tengo deudas. Te sigo debiendo mucho. Entre otras cosas y… aunque sea muy tarde una disculpa.

-Jaime…

-Nunca había estado tan fuera de control. Nunca en mi vida. Sólo quiero… Sólo quiero que sepas que jamás volverá a pasar nada parecido. 

-Sé por qué lo hiciste. Cersei se casaba… Sé lo que significa eso para ti.

-Ella iba a evitarlo, yo forcé el matrimonio. 

Brienne parecía absolutamente contrariada. 

-Cuando llegué a la Fortaleza la encontré con mi primo en la cama. No fue solo él, y no fueron encuentros ocasionales. El hombre que se marchó de Desembarco del Rey habría pasado por la espada a todos esos hombres, habría gritado a Cersei y habrían follado furiosos durante años hasta que el siguiente desencuentro entre ellos trajera nuevas muertes. Y el ciclo se seguiría repitiendo hasta el día en que ambos murieran estúpidamente. Pero a Desembarco del Rey no regresó el mismo hombre, y no tiene nada que ver con el número de manos con las que volví. Quise culparla, quise aferrarme a quien fui pero no lo soy ni podré volver a serlo. Aunque hubiera regresado y ella tuviera los brazos abiertos para recibirme… me habría engañado a mi mismo aceptándolos. Ya no es mi reflejo, no porque ella haya hecho nada, sino porque yo lo hice. Yo cambié. 

-Pero… la boda…

-Lo hice por rabia. En ese momento sólo quería hacerle daño. Pero, fuera como fuese era algo que tenía que pasar. Tenía que dejarla ir. No me refiero… no quiero decir a Altojardín, quiero decir… dejarla ir. 

-Y… ¿Crees que lo has hecho?

-Sé que lo he hecho. Lo más difícil que he hecho nunca, pero sí, lo hice. No digo que no fuera lo más fácil, volver a caer en la comodidad de un hábito, pero sé que no es lo que quiero, ni lo que soy. Y eso no tiene vuelta atrás. 

Cersei era una línea roja que nunca habían quebrantado. Era una línea tan roja que cada vez que ella escuchaba aquel nombre se tensaba y se iba, aunque Jaime ni siquiera estuviera presente. Sin embargo él había cruzado esa línea de forma repentina y abrupta, eliminando así cualquier barrera establecida.

Sus sueños seguían desbocados, su mente bullía cada vez que estaba cerca de él, pero por algún motivo no se sentía tan abrumada como antes. Nunca había sentido nada parecido por nadie, pero no le molestaba. Podría vivir su vida entera a su lado, siendo simplemente la compañera y confidente que necesitaba. Era mucho más de lo que ella podía esperar.

Aquella noche, Jaime volvía a susurrarle que cerrase sus ojos, y ella obedeció. El tacto de sus labios sobre los de ella despertó sensaciones que nunca había alcanzado. Dos manos firmes sostenían sus hombros mientras sus besos se abrían y profundizaban. Esas manos empezaron a recorrerla con curiosidad y sabiduría, haciéndole gemir con fuerza. Ella se mantenía quieta, con sus ojos cerrados, obediente pero inestable. Cuando una de sus manos alcanzó su muslo ella no pudo evitar gritar. 

El golpe en la puerta hizo que sus ojos se abrieran finalmente. Despertó sola en su cama, con las sábanas retorcidas alrededor de su cuerpo y la boca totalmente seca. Los golpes en la puerta se repitieron y rezó porque sus gritos se hubieran quedado en su sueño y nadie viniese a comprobar si estaba bien.

Dejó entrar finalmente al criado que estaba al otro lado de la puerta, que solicitó su presencia en la Torre de la Mano. Se asustó pensando si el sueño le había mantenido demasiado tiempo en la cama, pero pronto comprobó que seguía siendo de noche, quedando al menos una hora para el amanecer.

*  
*  
*  
*  
*

Tywin siempre se mantenía en la penumbra, jamás le había visto a la luz del sol. Las luces y sombras que llegaban desde la chimenea bailaban sobre su figura como fantasmas errantes. Siempre lúgubre y tenebroso, aquel hombre despedía un halo de terror sobre cualquiera que tuviese cerca. 

-Lady Brienne, lamento hacerle llamar a horas tan tempranas, pero la información llegó por la noche y creo que ya he oído suficiente a mis consejeros.

Tywin podría haber estado toda la noche sin dormir, sin embargo su aspecto no había cambiado un ápice. 

-Antes de nada, recibimos noticias sobre Arya Stark. Fue entregada a su madre por Sandor Clegane, huido en la batalla del Aguasnegras. Las dos niñas están junto a su madre, vuestro juramento ha concluido y con esto terminan vuestras obligaciones con la señora. 

Tywin extendió entonces su mano entregándole una pequeña nota manoseada y arrugada. 

-Los Gemelos han caído y el Joven Lobo parece que se está reagrupando allí. Invernalia sigue ocupada por el bastardo de Bolton y llegan rumores de duda entre las tropas. Se desconoce si una vez asentados marcharán al norte o decidirán avanzar al sur. Nuestras tropas están preparadas y frescas, las suyas mermadas y cansadas. Es resultado de vuestro último consejo, y me gustaría escuchar qué tenéis que decir sobre la nueva situación. 

-Los hijos de Lady Catelyn permanecieron en el norte, no tolerará más demora en regresar con ellos. Robb marchará para recuperar Invernalia y salvar a sus hermanos, cualquiera lo haría. Y si marcha a Invernalia no podrán regresar antes del invierno, tendréis tregua durante años y con el tiempo… quizá encontréis la manera de alcanzar la paz antes del deshielo.

-Lamento decirlo, pero todos los rumores indican que los niños fueron calcinados por manos de los Greyjoy. Si nosotros lo sabemos, ellos lo saben. También saben que si regresan al norte no descenderán. Y si han perdido a los niños por esta guerra… no creo que renuncien a ella tan fácilmente. 

-Mi señor, creo que buscáis un consejo por mi parte que no llegará. No instigaré la guerra contra los Stark, aunque mi juramento con Lady Catelyn haya sido llevado a término. 

-Mis consejeros debaten la opción de esperar o atacar antes de permitir ningún avance. Si estuvierais pensando únicamente en los Stark ya habríais sugerido la espera. No importa por qué, no importa si pensáis en ellos, en nosotros o en ambos. Quiero saber qué pensáis. 

-Pienso que debería preguntarle a su hijo. 

El rostro de Tywin, siempre contrito, parecía aún más severo.

-Jaime nunca se ha preocupado por nada que no sea una espada. No es capaz de razonar antes de actuar. La mente es el único músculo que nunca se ha esforzado en desarrollar. Sus hermanos tienen… otros defectos, pero al menos siempre se mantuvieron alerta, ágiles y despiertos. Es un niño tonto, empeñado en seguir negando al hombre que debería ser. 

-Su hijo es el hombre que es, y no creo que deba ser ninguna otra cosa. Y es listo, muy listo. A veces decide no actuar en consecuencia, no porque no pueda, sino porque decide no hacerlo. Y eso ocurre porque aparte de una mente excepcional, ha desarrollado otras habilidades de las que otros carecen. Es valiente, fuerte, honorable y justo. Y esto hace que aunque llegue a la conclusión más sabia, decida voluntariamente desoírla para tomar otra. Por amor, por honor, por compasión. ¿Nunca le ha contado por qué le mutilaron? Dio su mano por mi virtud. ¿Fue estúpido? Fue lo suficiente inteligente y creativo como para inventar una mentira que me librase del peligro, sabiendo que ese mismo peligro podía volverse contra él. Es perfectamente capaz de evaluar riesgos, de inventar estrategias,… Si elige la opción que parece menos segura, más loca, o a sus ojos más tonta… lo hace por elección. Le guste o no, ese es su hijo, y no debería sentirse decepcionado, sino orgulloso. 

No fue hasta que terminó de hablar y el silenció invadió la sala cuando Brienne se dio cuenta de todo lo que había dicho, del tono en que lo había dicho y de quién tenía delante. Agachó la cabeza e intentó controlar su agitada respiración, que seguía un ritmo imposible. 

-Eso será todo, Lady Brienne. Solo una última cosa, enviadme a mi hijo. Quiero hablar con él. 

*  
*  
*  
*  
*

No creía posible que llegara ese momento pero así fue: estaba a punto de desarmar a Bronn. No era lo suficientemente fuerte aún, pero había conseguido mantenerle entrenando toda la noche y estaba cansado y distraído. “Le tengo” Pensó. Le vencería sin merecerlo, sin honor y sin gloria, pero sería más satisfactorio que cualquier torneo que hubiera ganado en su vida. 

Se preguntó por un momento si después de esa noche cumpliría la promesa que se había hecho: volver a luchar con la moza tan pronto como consiguiera su primera victoria. No iba a ser legal ni justo, ni después de esto estaría preparado, pero lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Se perdió por un segundo en su último duelo, intentando encontrar sus ojos azules en la cara arrugada de Bronn. 

-¿La estás follando, verdad?

Le tenía a su merced, sólo quedaba un último golpe de gracia, pero ante sus palabras Jaime prácticamente lo soltó, movimiento que él aprovechó para agarrar su brazo y tirarle al suelo con su propia mano dorada.

Se llevó los dedos a su nariz ensangrentada, aún arrodillado en el suelo, preguntándose qué demonios había pasado. 

-Te tenía, maldito seas. No peleas con honor. 

-Estabas pensando en ella, estúpido. No te juzgo, es bastante… exótica por así decirlo. También he pensado en ella algunas noches, pero no con esta espada en la mano. 

Jaime se levantó, no sin antes recuperar su arma. 

-Eh, tranquilo. Si la quieres para ti solo tendrás que golpear antes a tu hermano. El diablillo se la folló, y tuvo que ser el polvo más extraño de la historia. ¿Cómo piensas que pudieron encajarlo todo?

Bronn estaba loco, y era un completo imbécil. No iba a dignificar la acusación con ninguna respuesta. 

-Oh, ¿no me crees? La metió en su habitación a plena luz del día. De hecho, en mitad de una discusión conmigo. Puedes preguntar a Podrick.

-Tenían asuntos que tratar discretamente. Es una doncella, la heredera de su isla, y no las putas de taberna a las que estás acostumbrado. 

-Una dama que quieres follar hasta desfallecer. Deberías hacerlo, quizá la energía te venga bien para manejar la otra espada.

-Ya has hecho ese chiste. Y te habría vencido hoy, si no fueras una mierda deshonrosa. 

-Lo habrías hecho porque eres una mierda deshonrosa que lleva intentando cansarme y aburrirme toda la maldita noche. Estuviste horas sin hacer ningún esfuerzo, ¿crees que no lo sé? Podrás haber nacido en un castillo pero tienes el sentido de la decencia de un mercenario. 

El sol empezaba a mostrar sus primeros destellos de luz en el horizonte. Jaime envainó su espada listo para marcharse. 

-Lo decía en serio. Tienes que sacarte el veneno. Según todos antes te lo sacaba tu hermana, pero ya no está. Si no quieres que lo haga tu enorme doncella mágica de las islas de la fantasía acompáñame a la taberna. Te enseñaría el lugar y a cambio puedes invitarme. 

-No tengo interés alguno en amar el cuerpo de una mujer que no desea el mío. 

-Todos los ricos sois unos miserables. Por eso llegáis a ricos. Si lo que no quieres es pagar, te aseguro que no necesitas prostitutas. Pestañea con esa mirada felina y todas las mujeres se abrirán de piernas. 

“No todas las mujeres” Pensó. 

-Está bien. Entonces no quiero amar un cuerpo de una mujer que no amo. ¿No tiene eso bastante sentido?

Las carcajadas de Bronn retumbaron alrededor, mientras Jaime distinguía unas pisadas entre el bullicio. Nadie debía saber que estaban ahí. 

-Ser Jaime, Ser Bronn. 

¿Cómo les había encontrado? Habían hablado demasiado de ella, tanto como para invocarla. 

-Lady Brienne… - Jaime la miró con temor, no sabía cuánto había podido escuchar, pero parecía especialmente preocupada, con la mente en otro lugar. Bronn ni siquiera saludó, seguía riéndose doblado sobre sí mismo. 

-Vuestro padre os ha hecho llamar. 

Jaime se extrañó. Dejó a Bronn recogiendo mientras aún se le escapaban algunas risitas y tomó a Brienne del brazo para hablar en privado. 

-¿Qué hacías con mi padre a estas horas? ¿Está todo bien?

-Sólo quería debatir asuntos sobre la guerra con los Starks. 

Jaime veía que pasaba algo. Ella se mordía el labio con fuerza, como si quisiera guardar sus palabras. 

-Puede… puede que le haya gritado. 

Por qué la moza tenía que defender a los malditos Stark con tal devoción. Se llevó la mano a sus ojos, frotándolos con cansancio.

-No te preocupes, hablaré con él. 

*  
*  
*  
*  
*

-Buenos días padre.

-Jaime, siéntate. Necesito terminar de escribir. – Se sentó en una de las sillas mientras pensaba en lo nerviosa que había parecido la moza tras su breve reunión. Su padre parecía sereno y tranquilo, sin ninguna urgencia por hablar con él.

-Brienne dijo que querías hablarme de los Stark…

-Eso no importa. Llevamos tanto tiempo centrados en el peligro inminente que tenemos el más acuciante desatendido. El nombre de la familia, lo único que debería permanecer, está desvaneciéndose y lo estaba permitiendo. Estoy poniéndole solución.

-Padre, no me casaré. 

-Lo sé, te estoy liberando de esa necesidad. Estoy hablando de mí. Voy a casarme pronto, tendré herederos que continuarán mi linaje y te liberarán de cualquier reclamo. 

No entendía por qué algo que debería sentirse como una liberación le revolvía las entrañas. Todos sus sentidos le advertían de que algo no iba bien. 

-Oh… Enhorabuena, supongo. 

-La guerra puede recrudecerse. Estoy escribiendo un cuervo para Lord Selwin, la ceremonia será pronto, austera y sencilla.

Tardó unos segundos en entender lo que le estaba diciendo. Toda la piel de su cuerpo se erizó en un instante.

-¿Estás beodo? –Jamás había hablado a su padre en ese tono, pero él no reaccionó- ¿Lord Selwin? Lady Brienne podría ser tu nieta. Es una invitada, es…

-Es una invitada porque decidí que lo fuera. Podría haber estado en una celda por el resto de su vida. 

-No. Elige cualquier otra. Quizá una que al menos tenga la edad de tu hija.- “Realmente no me importa, elige cualquier otra maldita mujer en los Siete Reinos.” 

-Está hecho.

La tranquilidad de su padre contrastaba tanto con su corazón desbocado que tuvo que ponerse de pie para seguir la conversación.

-No, no lo está. Ella nunca lo permitirá. 

-Es una suerte que no necesite su opinión. 

-Su padre es el Evenstar. Dijiste que no querías azuzar Tierra de Tormentas. 

-Somos Lannisters, Jaime, la casa más importante en los siete reinos. Todo el mundo sabe que, a efectos reales, soy quien se sienta en el trono. Su hija sería prácticamente reina. Es el mejor partido que pueda esperar. Y por lo que he oído intentó casarla con un hombre mayor que yo, esto no será más que una bendición para él. 

Malditos sean ambos. ¿Todos los padres deben ser tan crueles? Desde que Cersei se fue a Altojardín, Joffrey apenas había sido visto. Tywin le mantenía entretenido y oculto, y ahora nadie dudaba de quien dirigía el reino. Realmente ningún padre rechazaría convertir a una hija en una especie de reina. Necesitaba buscar otra salida, pero sólo se le ocurría una: combatir crueldad con crueldad. 

-¿Qué dirá la gente? Siempre has evitado el ridículo, ¿sabes cómo la miran? ¿Cómo susurran cuando pasa?- “Dioses, rezo a los siete porque ella no oiga esto nunca.”

-Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que a los leones no les importa las opiniones de las ovejas. Y es normal que susurren. Cuando le quite la espada y los pantalones y tenga un vestido apropiado será como cualquier otra dama fea de la corte. No todas las damas deben ser hermosas Jaime, no seas infantil. 

-Pero tú puedes tenerlas. Cualquiera de ellas. ¿Por qué Brienne?

-La quiero en la familia. 

Las palabras “siempre he querido una espada de acero valyrio en la familia” resonaron en su memoria. Sonaba exactamente igual. 

-No es algo que puedas simplemente tomar, no es un capricho excéntrico para tus años de vejez. 

-No, no lo es. Te dije que consiguieras que trabajase para nosotros y aunque creo que no nos traicionaría, también sigue fiel a su señora norteña. Los Stark podrían enviarle un cuervo y darle nuevas órdenes, podrían intentar conseguir que nos abandone, rompiendo el frágil equilibrio. No quiero que pueda tener ningún conflicto en sus lealtades. Además es una mujer extraordinaria, lo supiste ver y eso te lo concedo. Sabe callar, que es una cualidad difícil de encontrar. Sabe pensar. Y tiene sentido común, algo extremadamente inusual en estos tiempos. Será una buena compañera para consultar después de cualquier reunión. Y lo único que desea es servir. No lo hace por un apellido o por dinero, sino por devoción personal. No existe mayor devoción que la que siente una madre por sus hijos. Será implacable y los protegerá por encima de todo. Protegerá el apellido de la familia encarnado en nuestros pequeños vástagos cuando yo ya no esté aquí, hasta su último aliento. Ahora dime Jaime, por qué no debería casarme con ella. ¿Por qué no es bella? ¿Ese es tu argumento?

-Porque yo lo haré – Las palabras salieron antes de pasar cualquier filtro en su cabeza- Me casaré con ella, tendremos cien malditos mocosos y me iré a la Roca para ser tu heredero. 

-Hecho. –Tywin apenas dejó terminar su frase. La habitación se quedó en silencio y Jaime se tambaleó sobre sus propios pies. 

-Está hecho. Te casarás ya y la dejarás en cinta tan rápido como sea posible. El tercer niño varón podrá ser heredero de Tarth si así lo considera su padre, pero quiero dos en la Roca por si el primogénito no prevalece. 

La boca de Jaime se abría inocentemente como si aún no conociera a su padre. Toda la piel de su cuerpo resbalaba en un sudor frío y denso. -¿Todo era mentira? ¿Cómo…?

-Oh, no te equivoques. Si no lo haces, yo lo haré, no te quepa ninguna duda. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo muchos otros asuntos que cerrar esta mañana. 

Jaime salió de la sala mareado sin saber qué demonios había pasado, recordando irónicamente que lo último que le había dicho a Brienne era que no se preocupase.


	8. LA BODA

¿Qué demonios había pasado? Jaime se sentó en las escaleras, sin conseguir llegar a terminarlas. Sus piernas no le sostenían, su cabeza pesaba sobre su cuello. 

¿Su padre sabía cómo iba a reaccionar? Ni él mismo lo hubiera sabido. Sus palabras habían sido tan inesperadas como imposibles de detener. 

¿Se arrepentía? Esa era la única pregunta con respuesta. Nunca se arrepentiría, nunca permitiría que su padre obligase a Brienne a convertirse en algo que no era. 

¿Se alegraba? No. No no no no no. No. Desde luego no iba a mirar bajo la capa de preocupación y duda. Esa capa escondía perfectamente un sentimiento cálido que ocultaban el resto de sensaciones oscuras. Esa luz estaba ahí, cubierta por el fango del miedo. Y por supuesto tenía que permanecer oculta. Hoy no abriría esa puerta.

¿Qué pensará ella? Me matará. No necesitará a nadie, no buscará aliados, no es Cersei. Simplemente evitará el matrimonio pasando por su espada a todo el que lo insinúe. Podría matar uno a uno a todos los habitantes de la Fortaleza Roja si fuera necesario. Él estaría dispuesto a ayudarla, si no fuera porque era el fulano en cuestión con quien iban a casarla. 

¿Era su culpa? Desde que conoció a esa mujer se había metido en su mente, invadiéndola de pensamientos crueles, devotos, oscuros, perversos,… No había una sola emoción que ella no pudiera evocar. Las últimas semanas no sólo se había metido en su mente, sino que había expulsado todo lo demás. Sólo cabía ella. Ella y su risa totalmente desproporcionada y poco femenina. Ella y sus perfectos movimientos de esgrima. Ella y sus malditas observaciones que les tenían discutiendo durante días. Ella y sus piernas gigantes. Ella y sus equivocados gustos respecto a la comida, la bebida, y el mundo en general. Ella y sus ojos. Ella. Hasta Bronn había sido consciente de su obsesión, ¿cómo no iba a saberlo su padre?

Las cuestiones se complicaban y no iba a encontrar respuestas, o al menos ninguna que le ayudase en absoluto. Usó las fuerzas que le quedaban para levantarse y empezar a buscarla.

No fue fácil, no estaba en el patio, ni en los pocos lugares donde se sentía cómoda. Finalmente decidió mirar en el lugar donde ella le había encontrado. 

Jaime había prometido hablar con su padre para interceder por ella, pero dudaba que aquello fuera una buena idea. Algo en sus ojos había cambiado durante su conversación. No debía haberle dicho cómo perdió la mano su hijo, no debía haberle dicho como tratarle ni mucho menos debía haber elevado el tono de esa manera.

Su respiración aún era irregular cuando la figura de Jaime se desvaneció en la lejanía. Necesitaba calmar sus nervios, y Bronn aún seguía recogiendo. Le pidió entrenar para calmarse, o al menos para tener una excusa para golpear a alguien, y él aceptó bastante complacido. Parecía cansado y le tiró al suelo tantas veces que le sorprendía que se siguiese levantando y pidiendo más. 

-¿Queréis un descanso? Podemos dejarlo para otro momento. 

-Mi señora, llevo mucho tiempo sin un desafío real. El Lannister no podría derribar ni a un escudero y Podrick… es un maldito escudero. Además, quiero ver su cara cuando vuelva y nos vea luchar. 

-¿Su cara?

-Lo conozco, le va a molestar. Será divertido. 

-¿Por qué iba a molestarle?

-Joder, está desesperado por enfrentaros. Tiene envidia hasta del muchacho, va a morirse cuando nos vea. 

-Está desesperado por luchar con cualquiera, deberíais entenderlo. 

-Está desesperado por más, mucho más. Pero como cree que sois una princesa guerrera de un cuento infantil sólo se permite pensar en la lucha. O al menos sólo reconoce eso, supongo que cuando esté solo en la noche se permitirá otros privilegios.

Recordaba haberse despertado empapada y enroscada entre las sábanas hace apenas unas horas. No pudo evitar enrojecerse hasta que le dolieron las mejillas. Por primera vez cayó sobre su espalda, mientras Bronn se elevaba sobre ella manteniendo su espada sobre su cuello.

-Peeeero, no sois un personaje de un cuento, sino una mujer. Deberíais hacérselo ver y así tendría dos mejores oponentes. Bueno, una gran oponente y uno menos espantoso, al fin y al cabo. 

Ella se levantó enfurecida, dispuesta a callar de una vez al hombre, cuando un ruido la sobresaltó.

Estaba empapada en sudor, igual que Bronn. Parecían haber estado entrenando pero el ambiente estaba cargado y aunque él sonreía ella parecía molesta. “Dioses, ¿ya está enfadada? ¿Debería volver más tarde?”

Tropezó con una de las piedras que protegían el lugar, y con el ruido ella se giró sorprendida. Esbozó una sonrisa involuntaria que corrigió inmediatamente, para volver a su cara estoica y decir su “Ser Jaime” tan riguroso e insensible como siempre. “No merezco esa sonrisa, ni por unos traicioneros segundos” 

-Brienne… ¿podemos hablar en privado?

Bronn se fue tan rápido como pudo con su sonrisa jactanciosa. Él se movió por el lugar, un pequeño terreno liso con un grueso reborde, rodeado por el mar. Se sentó colgando sus piernas hacia el agua, dejando que las olas salpicasen sus botas. Ella se sentó a su lado, mirando el islote frente a ellos. ¿Le recordaría a Tarth?

-No parece que haya ido bien. Puedo adivinar. ¿Me encerrará en la mazmorra en la que debí estar desde un principio?

Nadie en el mundo era capaz de leer a su padre, mucho menos anticipar sus movimientos. 

-No… no… Creo que he hecho algo horrible. 

Brienne giró la cabeza, por primera vez realmente asustada.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Tienes…Tienes que casarte conmigo. 

Ella perdió cualquier color en su rostro. Sus labios parecían tan blancos como la nieve. No se levantó, no se movía… tampoco pronunció una palabra.

-Lo siento, realmente lo siento. Mi padre me dijo que te iba a casar con él y yo… improvisé. Mal, como siempre. Lo siento mucho. 

Se mantuvo callada mucho tiempo. Su mirada regresó al islote verde y sólo se escuchó el ruido de las olas por lo que le parecieron horas.

-Me casaré con tu padre. Prefiero casarme con él. 

Jaime se echó hacia atrás, como si le hubiera golpeado. 

-¿Mmmm mi padre? ¿Crees que estarás mejor con mi padre? ¿Crees que te dejará luchar, ponerte pantalones, tener un maldito escudero?

-Lo sé, no me importa, me casaré con él. 

Algo se rompió dentro de él. ¿Aún le despreciaba? Si era así lo había ocultado bien. Quizá una persona puede asumir que su compañero,… su amigo puede haber matado un rey, lisiar un niño,… pero no un marido. Quizá no soportaría que el mundo la asociase con él. Quizá… 

-¿Sería tan horrible?

-¿Qué?

-Sí, ¿sería tan horrible? Pasamos todo el tiempo juntos, ¿qué diferencia hay?

Brienne abrió los ojos incrédula, y su blanco absoluto se tornó en rojo a tanta velocidad que parecía brujería. 

-Está bien, habría alguna pequeña diferencia… O gran diferencia. Pero hay muchas otras cosas. Odias Desembarco del Rey. Antes o después iríamos a la Roca. De hecho, serías mi esposa, podríamos viajar, movernos de torneo en torneo, podríamos hacer lo que quisiéramos, ya no serías una prisionera. – “Sólo estar a mi lado.” Pensó. Quizá eso también era una especie de prisión. –Y las pequeñas diferencias… lo siento, de verdad lo siento mucho pero tendrás que pasar por ello, conmigo o con él. 

-Lo prefiero a él. 

¿Cuántas veces se lo había dicho ya y cómo de claro necesitaba oírlo? Aún así era incapaz de aceptarlo, por orgullo, por… porque no era capaz. 

Intentó controlar su voz, que no se quebrase antes de suplicar de nuevo. – Brienne, prometo que puedo hacerte feliz. No lo serás con él, no te dejará ser quien eres. – Tomó su mano temblorosa. - Yo sé quién eres, nunca querré que seas otra cosa. No serás feliz con él, no podrás.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?- No sabía si él había sido capaz de controlar su voz. Ella definitivamente no lo fue. –Sé lo que significa, sé qué va a pasarme. Pero no quiero arrastrarte a ti por ello. Perdiste tu mano, no perderás nada más por mí. No lo permitiré. 

Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. Ya vivía recluida en una fortaleza por unas niñas que no conocía. ¿Hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar esta mujer por los demás? Jaime recuperó al fin su voz. La notó formarse en su pecho, mientras perdía su postura suplicante y recobraba un orgullo que le poseía y le hacía enderezarse. Finalmente soltó su mano.

-Es una suerte que no se necesite tu permiso, ni tu opinión. No serás la primera mujer que arrastran hasta el altar, quizá por la que se necesiten más hombres, y más fuertes. Pero lo harán, si es necesario. Te aconsejo evitar el espectáculo. 

Con su habitual caminar altivo Jaime se fue, dejándola totalmente desorientada.

Nadie tuvo que arrastrarla al septo, pero tampoco fue de buena gana. Su cara estoica y sin emoción alguna se mantenía orgullosa y firme a pesar del ligero temblor en sus piernas. Jaime esperaba paciente, viendo con desgana el horrible vestido al que se había sometido. “Será el último que vista” Se prometió. 

El exceso de bodas en la capital y la absoluta inmediatez propició una ceremonia breve y una celebración escasa. Con leves roces en la mejilla y miradas incómodas, los novios hicieron sus votos y el septón unió sus almas. 

Él único punto sorprendente llegó inmediatamente después con el obsequio de Tywin, entregando a Jaime la otra espada de acero valyrio extraída de Hielo. Jaime había oído que sería un regalo para Joffrey en la Boda Real, pero agradeció el gesto. De alguna manera sentía que aunque aún fuera incapaz de derrotar a nadie portar la otra mitad de aquella espada le haría llevar siempre parte del espíritu vencedor de Brienne.

-Las mejores espadas tienen un nombre, hijo. ¿No vas a nombrarla?

Se giró hacia Brienne, que se mantenía callada y sin mirarle. Los gritos se alzaron contra las paredes.

-¡Rugido de león!

-¡Atrapatormentas!

-¡Lamento de viuda!

Joffrey habría elegido el último, sin ninguna duda. 

–Doncella azul. – Exclamó finalmente.

Brienne levantó la vista por primera vez, permitiéndose unos segundos de vulnerabilidad. El resto de las damas del lugar se miraban unas a otras, buscando algún tono azul en sus vestidos que les permitiese atribuirse el nombramiento. 

La moza permaneció callada todo el tiempo, con sus ojos bajos y sus manos empeñadas en estirar la tela de su vestido, que no cedía y seguía mostrando lo mismo que mostraba en inicio. 

Por breve que fuera la fiesta, siempre había borrachos, eso era un elemento imperdonable en cualquier boda. Al fondo de la sala alguno de ellos empezó a sugerir el encamamiento, y como un virus los gritos se contagiaron a lo largo del salón hasta que retumbaba como una cueva. 

Ella cerró sus puños soltando la tela, mientras Jaime se levantaba a su lado. 

-Estoy de acuerdo, creo que ha llegado la hora. Pero antes debo solicitar a mi amada esposa que guarde algo consigo en este feliz momento. – Jaime sacó a Doncella Azul de detrás de su silla. – Mi señora, ¿seríais tan amable de portar mi espada hasta que entremos en nuestra habitación?. –Ella puso su mano sobre la empuñadura, al lado de la suya. Él sonrió antes de soltarla. –Ahora sí, mis señores. ¿Alguno desea acercarse?

La sala quedó en silencio. 

-Lo suponía. –Tomó de la mano a Brienne y se encaminaron solos a la habitación. 

El ambiente era cálido, o al menos así lo sentía Jaime, pero sus terribles nervios podrían ser los que hacían templar su cuerpo. Soltó su mano al entrar, avanzando a la mesa donde les habían dispuesto una jarra de vino. Sirvió dos copas, derramando buena parte en el suelo. Maldijo silenciosamente y tragó una de ellas. Cuando levantó la vista Brienne estaba al otro lado de la habitación, sentada en un borde de la cama intentando pelear con su vestido. Los temblores en sus manos eran tan fuertes que impedían cualquier avance en su cometido. 

Jaime bebió la copa de un sorbo, y a continuación la que había servido a Brienne. El amargor en su garganta no parecía suficiente, pero se conformaría con ello. Se acercó a la cama desde el extremo opuesto, empezando a desabrocharse los cordones de su camisa. “Tengo que hacerlo, esto tiene que pasar hoy, si mi padre se entera…” Levantó la vista sobre su hombro para comprobar que ella había conseguido zafarse de las mangas del vestido, y aflojar la parte superior. Podía ver el camisón blanco que llevaba debajo, y escasos parches de piel que dejaba al descubierto. “Dioses.” Regresó a su tarea, que debería ser mucho más sencilla, pero no para un hombre con una sola mano. Maldijo, maldijo y maldijo sobre los estúpidos nudos, esperando en parte que ella se apiadase y pudiera ayudarle. Pero estaba tan lejos como permitía el espacio disponible, sin hacer ningún intento por acercarse. Cuando consiguió deshacerse de sus pantalones y sólo tenía su ropa interior, se giró para mirar a su callada compañera. Si no supiese que era más alta que él, habría supuesto que era tan pequeña como un gatito. Sentada sobre el borde opuesto de la cama, y cubierta sólo por un camisón blanco, Brienne temblaba como una hoja de otoño. 

“Es así como funciona” Se dijo a sí mismo “Así es como es. La mayoría de las doncellas ni siquiera conocen a los hombres con las que deben encamarse, muchas son apenas unas niñas. Así es como funciona.” 

Sus temblores se descontrolaron y sus ojos parecieron por un momento a punto de desbordarse. Como siempre ella se controló, y en un movimiento levantó su camisón sobre su cabeza quedándose completamente desnuda ante él. Y Jaime se excitó como nunca antes lo había hecho. Supo en ese momento que jamás habría un hombre tan odioso como él. Era horrible, y nunca podría ser nada más que un hombre horrible. Brienne temblaba y sufría ante él, y ¿esta era la respuesta de su cuerpo? –No puedo hacerlo. – Se tapó la cara son sus manos, la de piel y la de oro, ocultando su vergüenza y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. –No puedo, no puedo hacerlo. 

Cuando los volvió a abrir ella se había puesto de nuevo el camisón y yacía sobre la cama de espaldas a él, tumbada al borde opuesto. Entonces vio algo que nunca había visto antes y que nunca esperó ver. Brienne lloraba, escondiendo su rostro en la almohada. No podía creer que la hubiera llevado a aquel punto. Los hombres de Bolton la hicieron gritar, pero ni una lágrima abandonó sus ojos. Cuando perdió su mano ella estuvo preocupada y atenta, él lloró, pero ella se mantuvo firme. Cuando le contó la historia de Aerys se conmovió, pero apenas torció su voz. Incluso cuando supo que perdía su libertad, lo vivió con entereza y sin una pizca de temor. Ahora lloraba a su lado, por él. A ese punto la había llevado. Peor que unos desconocidos violadores, peor que nadie con quien se hubiera cruzado. Había ganado su confianza durante meses para quebrarla así. 

Jaime se tumbó en un sofá al otro lado de la habitación, esperando que la noche pasara y el nuevo día sugiriese nuevas formas de recuperarla. Lo haría, mañana encontraría la manera de que volviera a ser su moza de siempre. Porque ya no podría vivir sin ella.


	9. LA SORPRESA DE LOS DIOSES

Cuando abrió los ojos todo seguía ahí. La misma habitación, la misma cama y el mismo vacío. Todo había sido real, aunque su mente intentase luchar contra ello. La locura se había desatado tan rápido que había sido incapaz de entenderla ni frenarla, pero hoy estaba casada con Jaime Lannister. 

Miró el sofá alejado donde él había dormido, pero estaba vacío. Se sorprendió mucho, en todo su viaje ella siempre se había despertado antes que él. Tenía el sueño muy ligero y le parecía imposible que hubiera conseguido escabullirse sin que ella lo escuchase. Debió poner especial interés. También recordaba haber sufrido insomnio durante horas, incapaz de cerrar los ojos. Quizá simplemente el agotamiento venció al ruido.

Subió las sábanas sobre su cabeza, gruñendo de impotencia. No volvería a llorar como una niña tonta nunca más. La noche anterior había sido demasiado para asimilar, pero ahora había tenido tiempo para calmarse y pensar. 

El hecho de que Jaime no fuese capaz de sellar el matrimonio había sido un miedo constante. Sólo pensó en eso durante el corto espacio de tiempo entre su compromiso y su boda, también durante el banquete y por supuesto en la celebración. Cuando llegaron a la habitación un gran espejo esperaba sobre un escritorio, y el reflejo le dio la certeza que confirmaría Jaime sólo unos minutos después. Lo intentó, realmente lo intentó, pero no fue capaz. De todos los escenarios que sus septas habían vaticinado, sin duda éste era el más desastroso, pero también le avisaron de esta posibilidad. Recordaba consejos y soluciones horribles que jamás se habría atrevido a plantearle a Jaime.

A ella no le importaban sus septas ni el deber del matrimonio, ni siquiera que Tywin se enterase y exigiese la anulación. Pero esta humillación le impediría volver a la normalidad con Jaime. Y ahora era incapaz de imaginarse su vida sin eso.

Hasta hace unos días ella había asumido que iba a ser feliz pasando toda su vida encerrada en aquel castillo infame, simplemente estando a su lado, disfrutando de cada mirada, cada discusión, cada pequeño gesto. Y ahora él era incapaz de estar a su lado, ni respirar en la misma habitación. 

Todo aquello había sido un pensamiento infantil tras otro. Ella estaba atada a aquel lugar, pero él no. Siempre pensó que la situación iba a cambiar antes o después, nunca supo que tendría la suerte de contar con su compañía de manera permanente. Ahora, relativamente contaba con esa garantía, pero deseaba no hacerlo. Sus palabras al anunciar su compromiso para evitar la boda con su padre se repetían una y otra vez: “Brienne, puedo hacerte feliz.” 

“Pues yo no” Se decía una y otra vez “Yo no puedo hacerte feliz.”

Escondida en la oscuridad de las mantas maldijo entre dientes, mordiendo la tela de su camisón intentando contener su rabia. 

-Espero no interrumpir. 

Cuando sacó la cabeza roja vio a Jaime entrando en la habitación con una bandeja llena de comida. Manzanas, pan, mantequilla y algunas frutas que no reconocía.

-¿Te estabas tocando? Espero que no, ese sonido no parecía especialmente placentero. 

Era como si nada de los últimos días hubiera pasado. Jaime parecía seguro y feliz, sin una pizca de vergüenza o incomodidad. Puso la bandeja sobre la manta a su lado y ella sólo deseó desaparecer. Él tomó una manzana y masticó ruidosamente. 

-No está envenenada, come. 

Sacó una de las manos de las sábanas, que tembló hasta alcanzar un pedazo de pan. Se lo llevó a la boca, dio un pequeño mordisco y lo volvió a dejar sobre la bandeja. 

Él pareció algo decepcionado, pero dejó su manzana sobre la bandeja, y movió ésta sobre el escritorio, recuperando su sonrisa y optimismo.

-Levanta, los Dioses tienen una sorpresa. –

La noche había sido una especie de epifanía para Jaime. Las primeras horas fueron terribles, viendo el gran bulto sobre la que debía ser su cama moviéndose incansablemente sin poder descansar. Era incapaz de encontrar una solución, un pequeño retroceso que les concediese paz. Sólo eliminar un día de sus vidas, sólo quería eso. 

Entonces supo que estaba enfocando el problema erróneamente buscando un imposible. Todo pasó, estaba escrito y la tinta seca. Sin embargo por primera vez tomaría el control sobre lo que pasaría a continuación. No le ataban los juramentos de la Guardia Real, su padre le dejaría tranquilo después de darle su mayor deseo y finalmente era un hombre libre. Atado a nuevos juramentos, sí, pero ninguno que no quisiese cumplir. Los votos a un rey, un padre, una ciudad, los inocentes, los débiles… eran confusos y contradictorios. Ella sin embargo nunca pediría nada de él que no estuviera dispuesto a conceder. En esencia, Brienne nunca pediría nada, y él estaba dispuesto a darle todo, una ecuación bastante fácil de resolver.

Hoy era libre, con ella. Y mañana, y pasado y al día siguiente. Sólo tenía que hacerle ver que eso era así, que ya habían pasado por demasiadas ataduras y que su unión no tendría por qué ser una más. Pero eso sería un auténtico milagro. Ella no volvería a escucharle, no volvería a confiar. 

Pidió ayuda al Guerrero, a la Doncella, a los Antiguos y a las estrellas. A cualquiera que pudiera oírle. Sólo necesitaba una señal que le indicase que podría convencerla y que volverían a ser lo que siempre fueron. No se atrevía a pedir nada más. 

Se giró para mirar a la ventana y por primera vez, los dioses respondieron a sus súplicas. 

Incapaz de creerlo, Jaime abandonó la habitación para bajar al patio. Una vez fuera tuvo que poner la mano en el aire para que los pequeños copos sobre su palma le confirmasen lo que habían visto sus ojos. Estaba nevando. 

Fue a las cocinas, tomando una bandeja y los primeros elementos comestibles que encontró. No había nadie aún, la fiesta había durado toda la noche y la actividad en el castillo hoy sería mucho más tardía. Antes de regresar a la habitación volvió a comprobar el estado del patio por una de las ventanas, viendo que la nieve había empezado a cuajar. 

Arrastró a Brienne de entre las sábanas tras su intento desastroso de alimentarla. Cuando atravesaron la puerta su expresión de asombro fue terriblemente adorable.

-¿Ha llegado el invierno?

-No moza. Es la última tormenta del verano. Muchos años viene con granizo, otros con lluvia y raramente con nieve. Tal como vino se irá, trayendo los últimos días de calor del verano. Quien despierte al medio día no verá un solo copo de nieve sobre la tierra. 

Ella se agachó para tocar la nieve, totalmente asombrada. 

-¿No tenéis nieve en Tarth? 

-Recuerdo jugar una vez con mi padre y mi hermano, pero era muy pequeña. Desde entonces, no ha vuelto a nevar en la isla. 

Levantó la mirada para ver los copos cayendo sobre ella, y volvió a bajarla a su mano, donde tocaba la superficie fría acariciándola como si fuera el más delicado cristal. El momento no podría ser más hermoso, si no fuera porque una bola enorme de nieve alcanzó su cara desnuda, congelándola instantáneamente. 

-¿Cuántos años tienes Jaime?

-Uf, muchos más que tú moza. Y aún me sé divertir. Lo que me extraña es que fueseis niña alguna vez, jugando como cualquier otra. ¿Fue eso posible? 

-Todos hemos sido niños. 

-Tendrás que demostrármelo. 

Antes de que pudiera contestar, sintió el golpe de nieve en la boca. 

Fue una suerte que el resto del castillo siguiese durmiendo, porque el espectáculo habría soliviantado a todos, especialmente a su padre. Brienne luchaba por alcanzar más y más nieve, pensando que una bola más grande sería un mejor proyectil. Mientras intentaba formarla, Jaime la había alcanzado con al menos tres más, destruyendo sus avances. Cuando consiguió reunir la suficiente nieve como para sentirse conforme con su obra, él la alcanzó y su enorme bola acabó cayendo sobre sí misma. 

-Moza, tengo una mano y un pedazo de metal para aplastar la nieve y darle forma, ¿cómo es posible que lo haga mejor que tú?

-Te dije que sólo he visto nieve una vez, y apenas lo recuerdo. 

-Eso no justifica semejante ineptitud. 

En el momento en que terminó la frase resbaló con el hielo y cayó de espaldas. Brienne se acercó a él preocupada, y se agachó a su lado. 

-¿Estás bien?

-Me duele el trasero y el orgullo, pero sobreviviré.

Entonces ella tomó un puñado de nieve y lo restregó por su cara, haciéndole soltar una sonora carcajada. 

Jaime, como siempre, tuvo razón. Mientras aún estaban jugando dejó de nevar, el sol empezó a brillar y a medio día no quedaba ningún rastro blanco. 

Él sabía que la mejor forma de regresar a la normalidad era volver a la rutina, a los espacios conocidos que les harían sentirse los de siempre. En el patio, Brienne entrenó con Pod mientras les criticaba con Bronn desde fuera. Una vez que el chico necesitó un descanso, ella se acercó a Jaime y le pidió una palabra en privado.

-Hoy nadie más vendrá a entrenar. 

-Desde luego. Creo que esta noche nos perdimos una buena fiesta en nuestro honor. 

-¿Por qué no entrenas un poco? He visto como te defendías esta mañana, no creo que sea vergonzoso aunque alguien pudiera verte. 

-Me defendía con nieve, no con una espada. 

-Lo sé. 

Ella permaneció callada, sin insistir, pero sabía que no estaba en disposición de negarle nada. Es más, sabía que esta vez podía tener razón. 

-Ser Bronn, nos toca. 

El caballero apenas se extrañó, tomando una espada y saltando al centro del patio. Se rodearon antes de un primer ataque, siendo muy conscientes de que aunque apenas tenían público una derrota temprana para cualquiera de los dos sería una auténtica vergüenza. Bronn comenzó los primeros ataques, siendo tenaz y agresivo. Jaime empezó defendiéndose con soltura, adivinando sus ataques y respondiendo con los instintos correctos. El tiempo pasaba y no intentaba atacar, pero tampoco le alcanzaba ningún golpe. Cuando el viejo mercenario empezó a cansarse Jaime lanzó el primer golpe, al que siguieron muchos más. La lucha fue larga y tensa, tomando una intensidad demasiado elevada para un simple entrenamiento. En un pequeño despiste Jaime consiguió tirarlo al suelo, escuchando los gritos desesperados de alegría de Podrick y Brienne, como si fuera el torneo más importante del mundo. Finalmente con un ágil movimiento Bron alcanzó sus piernas, derribándolo y consiguiendo posicionarse sobre él. Con el cuchillo frío sobre su cuello, Jaime permaneció callado unos segundos, hasta que acabó cediendo con un gruñido enfadado. 

Aceptó su mano de mala gana para levantarse, viendo a Brienne acercarse corriendo a él con una sonrisa absoluta y los ojos empañados. Se paró justo delante, manteniendo los ojos fijos, y la alegría desbordada. Levantó una mano hacia su rostro, arrepintiéndose a lo largo del movimiento, y retrocediendo sobre sí misma, finalmente quitándose un mechón de pelo y colocándolo tras su oreja mientras dirigía la mirada a sus pies y tensaba su gesto. 

-Ha sido… ha sido una gran lucha Jaime. En unos meses nadie notará la diferencia respecto a la mano diestra. 

Y entonces lo supo. No era sólo estaba orgullosa. Supo que cuando vino hacia él quiso besarle. Supo que le deseaba. Supo que la tremenda reacción que tuvo la noche anterior no pudo ser a él, a su cuerpo, o a su tacto. Supo que hubo algo más, que no había sido un rechazo. Desconocía exactamente qué demonios era la energía que les unía y explotaba entre ellos pero en ese momento tuvo claro por primera vez que no era unilateral. Ella también lo deseaba. Al menos, lo deseaba. 

La noche llegó sin avisar. Cenaron como siempre, rieron con alguna estupidez y disfrutaron sus respectivas sopas. Pero cuando volvieron a la habitación que compartían, el ambiente volvió a ser extraño, como si estuviera maldita. Jaime daba vueltas por la habitación como si fuera un león enjaulado, mientras Brienne inmediatamente se encontró en camisón, escondida entre las sábanas. Después de muchas vueltas consiguió reunir el valor suficiente. 

-Me gustaría dormir en la cama, si te parece bien. 

Ella asintió, con un gesto mortificado. Antes de que Jaime pudiese decir algo más, ella ya estaba deslizando un tirante de su hombro. 

-No, no vamos a hacer eso.

Ella se quedó quieta, con cara de preocupación.

-Podemos apagar las velas. Mis septas dijeron que hay… ciertas maneras… Si no sellamos la unión tendrás problemas. Lo siento pero… antes o después tienes que hacerlo.

-No me importan los problemas, ¿y qué demonios tienen que ver las velas? No es algo que yo haga, en todo caso. Es algo que hacemos, o no hacemos. Y no soy ningún violador. Esto es algo que decidiremos hacer o no, juntos. 

Ella temblaba más, si es que eso era posible. 

-No necesito que me jures tu amor infinito, no necesito que me adores como a Renly, ni tan siquiera necesito gustarte. Pero tienes que querer esto. No por un heredero, no por mi padre o las consecuencias. Porque de alguna manera quieres esto, hoy, ahora, conmigo. Porque quieres disfrutar, porque buscas calor o porque me deseas irrefrenablemente. Me bastaría con que sintieses cierta curiosidad. Pero no pienso tomarte en contra de tu voluntad.

-No tienes derecho a exigir nada de esto, no lo tienes. –Se llevó las manos a la cara- Qué pasa con tu voluntad, qué pasa con…- Ella suspiró, con la voz entrecortada. Estaba terriblemente nerviosa. –Puedes exigir todo lo que quieras, ¿y yo? ¿No debería tener el mismo derecho? 

-Puedes. Deberías. Por favor. 

Brienne enrojeció. Se mantuvo en silencio un tiempo, tomando fuerzas para enviar su vergüenza fuera de la habitación. -No quiero que pienses en nadie más. Esta noche quiero saber que estás solo conmigo. 

Jaime se acercó, manteniendo su mirada fija y seria. Sus labios la tocaron muy levemente, emitiendo una descarga al resto de su cuerpo. Estaban calientes y suaves, y la leve presión se mantuvo un instante eterno. 

Se retiró inapreciablemente, empezando a susurrar unas palabras mientras casi la rozaba. –Es un juramento.- Rompió de nuevo la distancia con unos labios ahora humedecidos y más cálidos. Pronto introdujo su lengua en su boca, y el dolor punzante de sus sienes se extendió por los rincones más ocultos de su cuerpo. Cuando su boca la abandonó un jadeo exasperado se fue junto con él. 

–Es tu turno. Tengo que saberlo. 

Brienne respiró entrecortadamente, roja y aturdida. –Puede… es posible que tenga cierta curiosidad. 

Él tomó su nuca con delicadeza, cerrando cualquier espacio entre ellos. Su beso continuó siendo muy suave, pero más húmedo y profundo. Respiraban un aire común que discurría entre sus labios y les llenaba y vaciaba por momentos. Él se retiró unos centímetros casi mareado, y, sin dejar de mirarla llevó su mano por la parte anterior de su cuello, bajándola hasta cubrir completamente uno de sus pechos. La tela del camisón no era especialmente agradable ni fina, pero aún así podía intuir la suavidad y calidez que irradiaba su piel. Su brazo incompleto seguía aferrándose a su espalda, manteniéndola cerca. Ella jadeó fuerte al sentir su tacto, pero no huía, ni siquiera sus ojos. Mantenía su posición como un soldado bien entrenado, pero todo indicaba que estaba disfrutando el asedio. 

Jaime abrió los botones delanteros, que llegaban casi hasta la cintura. Con ellos abiertos, pudo empezar a arrastrarse por su piel, poco a poco, llegando a confirmar la dulce suavidad que había imaginado. Ambos suspiraron al primer contacto con la zona más sensible de su pecho, que empezó a reaccionar estrechándose y endureciéndose. Entonces deslizó los tirantes del camisón, dejando que cayera hasta su cintura. Y de pronto regresó su incomodidad. Los ojos bajaron al suelo y sus dedos empezaron a temblar, mientras mordía su labio mortificada. Jaime entrelazó sus dedos impidiendo la compulsión y alcanzó su boca para evitar que sus dientes siguiesen mordiendo. Cuando notó que empezaba a estar más relajada abandonó su boca para repasar su piel con ella. Bajó por su mandíbula, su lengua recorriendo su cuello, sus clavículas, hasta llegar a la piel sensible que ya había estimulado con sus manos. Sus círculos rosados estaban oscurecidos, encogidos y duros, pero él esperaba contemplar nuevos cambios más de cerca. Pasó su lengua alrededor, los alcanzó y disfrutó alcanzando sus picos. Posó suavemente sus dientes mientras dejaba que su aliento escapase entre ellos, enfriando la zona humedecida. Los continuos jadeos de ella terminaron en un grito fuerte, mientras comprobaba que la dureza previa no era nada comparado con las pequeñas piedras rosadas que ahora podrían atravesar una armadura. Se habría reído de su grito femenino si su propia dureza no estuviera a punto de hacerle gritar a él. 

Regresó a su boca, de nuevo suave y dulce, atrapándola entre sus brazos mientras usaba su peso para tumbarla sobre la cama. Recostado sobre ella descendió su mano por su muslo derecho, subiendo con lentitud confirmando en sus ojos que el camino le agradaba. Sus piernas temblaban mientras sus dedos se escondieron bajo el camisón, ahora un cúmulo de tela arrugada alrededor de sus caderas. 

-Hhhmmmhhh……

El sonido que escapó de sus bocas fue extraño e idéntico, una vez que los dedos de Jaime se encontraron en su interior. Ardía y resbalaba en su estrecha abertura, y era una sensación tan extraña para ambos como excitante y plena. 

Jaime mantuvo su mano quieta, haciendo que Brienne sintiese unos impulsos terribles por moverse. Se controló y él sólo posó su frente sobre la de ella, ambas empapadas y ardientes. 

-Dioses. 

-…Sí.- No parecía una respuesta apropiada, pero de entre todas los sonidos Brienne agradeció haber encontrado alguna sílaba que al menos tuviera significado. Su mente sólo había sido capaz de centrarse en el sentido del tacto hasta entonces, pero pronto tendría que activar algunos más. 

Cuando los dedos de Jaime la abandonaron sintió un frio extraño, como si alguien hubiera abierto una ventana y un desagradable viento frío penetrase por todos los huesos de su cuerpo. Pero cuando Jaime utilizó aquellos dedos para quitarse su camisa el calor regresó a la habitación. Le siguieron los pantalones y la ropa interior, deteniéndose después para ayudarla a salir del lío de tela a su alrededor. 

No era la imagen que tantas veces había evocado. No era el dios moribundo de Harrenhall, este Dios representaba la vida en su máximo esplendor. Había visto muchos hombres desnudos pero ninguno mostraba tal perfección. Cada cicatriz parecía dispuesta como mera decoración, haciéndole aún más atractivo. 

Y por supuesto nunca había visto un hombre excitado, o al menos no se había parado a mirar con detenimiento hasta ahora. No tenía ni idea de cómo se supone que encajaría nada parecido dentro de ella. Algunas noches ella se había explorado y difícilmente conseguía encajar uno de sus dedos en su interior, experimentando más molestia que cualquier otra cosa. Pensó por un momento que Jaime había introducido más de uno, entrando en ella con una facilidad y naturalidad absolutas, como si el espacio fuera perfecto para él. Pero de ninguna manera eso iba a funcionar de la misma forma, no podría. ¿Cómo demonios lo hacían todos los matrimonios? Supuso que de ahí vendría la sangre, como una espada intentando atravesar una aguja sin romperla.

Él regresó sobre ella, volviendo a acariciar sus muslos con devoción. Sus dedos regresaron a su interior, esta vez, empezando un movimiento lento y desesperante. Salían de ella para acariciar la zona a su alrededor, regresaban, aumentaban su velocidad… Finalmente tres dedos estaban en su interior, alcanzando su máxima profundidad, mientras su pulgar se movía velozmente sobre ellos. Su respiración nunca había sido tan desordenada y se sentía al borde de un precipicio, el miedo y las dudas eliminadas por una confianza ciega y unas ganas implacables de saltar. 

-Deberías… Deberíamos… Tú…- Intentaba formular una frase con sentido, pero era una petición demasiado exigente para su cerebro nublado. 

-No debemos, ni tenemos que hacer nada. ¿Es lo que quieres hacer? 

¿Le iba a hacer suplicarle? – Sí. –Esperaba que el monosílabo fuera suficiente. 

Entró en ella con cuidado mientras la besaba lenta y profundamente. Suspiró en su boca, mientras se adaptaba a la nueva sensación. Se quedaron quietos unos segundos, mientras la dejaba respirar, besando su cuello, su barbilla, sus cejas. Cuando volvió a estar cómoda empezó a moverse involuntariamente, hasta que él lo notó y se elevó sobre ella. Sus movimientos empezaron despacio y con un ritmo cuidado y continuo. Su excitación había disminuido levemente por el dolor, pero ahora volvía a formarse rápidamente. Cuando puso su pulgar de la manera que lo había hecho antes ella gimió retorciéndose debajo, estrechando su agarre. Ambos empezaron a respirar peor, los movimientos rítmicos empezaron a desacompasarse y sus dedos manifestaron una urgencia a la que ella no tardó en reaccionar. 

Gritó desesperada cuando finalmente saltó desde el precipicio. La caída fue larga, no veía el fondo y su garganta seca era incapaz de inspirar más aire. Escuchó un sonido grave escapando desde el alma de Jaime y abrió sus ojos para ver cómo colapsaba y se desplomaba sobre ella. Rodó a su lado mientras mantenía la cabeza sobre su brazo. Pestañeó mirándola con una sonrisa sincera. Ni burlona, ni ninguno de los otros gestos traicioneros de su colección. 

Simplemente sonreía.

Simplemente parecía feliz.


	10. LA PLAYA

Jaime despertó con su cuerpo enroscado entre sus brazos, doloridos y adormilados. La miró por unos momentos, sin pensar absolutamente nada. Hacía años que no era capaz de descansar su mente, de relajarse y permitirse por un segundo sólo estar ahí. 

No podía parar de sonreír. No podía parar la inmensa sensación de plenitud que le invadía, que le calentaba y le llenaba. Quería reír, gritar, saltar y a la vez no moverse nunca de ahí, no hacer ruido y simplemente quedarse así para siempre. 

Pensó realmente que sus latidos podrían despertarla. Él mismo los oía tronar en su pecho como tambores furiosos. 

Se sentía tan seguro y feliz a su lado que sólo un pensamiento podría enturbiarlo. Antes de permitir que asomase su rostro sombrío, Jaime lo apartó a un lado, huyendo como un cobarde. 

Debía estar pensando demasiado fuerte, porque abrió los ojos sobresaltada y se desembarazó de él como si no supiera donde estaba. Pronto se calmó, enrojeciéndose de vergüenza y levantando las sábanas sobre su cuerpo desnudo. 

Se le ocurrieron tantas formas de meterse con ella que fue incapaz de decidirse, decantándose por dejar pasar la ocasión por una vez.

-Buenos días. 

Parecía incluso sorprendida por no haber recibido algún improperio como saludo. 

-Buenos días. 

Su rostro extremadamente serio contrastaba tanto con la sonrisa de Jaime que este no pudo evitar una risa nerviosa. 

-Pareces seria. ¿Te decepciona que tu esposo no haya traído comida a la cama? Ayer me pareció que no eras una gran amante de los desayunos. 

-No lo soy… - Dijo mientras su estómago rugió como si hubiera una bestia dentro- Pero hoy me comería un ciervo entero. 

La dejó en el comedor, besando levemente su mano antes de marcharse. Tenía tantos quehaceres ese día que ni siquiera parecería una excusa. 

La boda real era inminente. La quietud de los Stark en los Gemelos había hecho retrasar el enlace, esperando llevarlo a cabo una vez que tuvieran asegurada la dirección de sus tropas. Pero los norteños no parecían tener intención de moverse pronto, así que finalmente cerraron las fechas del evento. 

Los invitados llegarían en los próximos días, y Jaime estaba encargado de recibir a los más importantes. Esa mañana debía encontrarse con Oberyn Martell, que llegó con la comitiva dorniense. A Jaime le sorprendió lo extrañamente amable que se presentó, siendo especialmente cortés y amigable. Pasó el día entretenido con distintas obligaciones sociales, y la noche entrenando con Bronn. Si Brienne pensaba que la estaba evitando, en parte, estaría en lo cierto. 

A los pocos días supo que Meñique había regresado a la ciudad, pero no le preocupaba ya que sabía que tras su último encontronazo haría todo lo posible por evitarle. 

Cersei y Loras tendrían que haber llegado a la capital hace días, pero todo indicaba que no regresarían hasta la propia fecha del enlace. Era raro, pero supuso que ni los Tyrell ni Tywin habían querido a Cersei en la capital. 

Fueron días intensos y largos. Llegaba a su cama tarde cuando ella estaba dormida, y se levantaba antes evitando despertarla. Se preguntó a sí mismo si simplemente estaba saboteando su propia felicidad, pero sabía que era más que eso. 

Siempre sería perseguido por sombras oscuras que se empeñaban en alcanzarlo, y esta vez no podía ser diferente. Pero esta sombra en concreto provenía de una certeza absoluta. La amaba. Estaba profundamente enamorado de su caballero indomable y la amaría hasta el último de sus días. Y él no podía volver a involucrarse en una relación desigual. Esto, lo más cerca que había estado de la felicidad, no era suficiente. 

Esa noche se desvestía pensativo mientras la veía dormir plácidamente. Aún peleaba con sus botas cuando escuchó unos murmullos de los sonrientes labios de la moza. 

-Jaime-

Se paralizó por un momento hasta que comprobó que seguía profundamente dormida. Fue un sonido suave y dulce, y tenía la expresión más placida y feliz que le había visto nunca. 

Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo decidió dejar de huir y empezar a luchar, no por un rey, ni por la familia, ni por un juramento, sino por él mismo. Nunca merecería una mujer como ella, pero tomaría todo lo que estuviera dispuesto a darle si tenía la oportunidad. Tomaría toda la felicidad que la vida injustamente le ofrecía. Sabía que esto no era suficiente, que debía conseguir que ella también le amase. Y ahora tenía la determinación para conseguirlo.

Recordaba la sorpresa de Brienne al enseñarle la sala de armas, y recordaba su rostro al regalarle la mitad de la que ahora también era su espada. Ese era el camino, estaba seguro.

“Conseguiré su corazón el día que consiga vencerla en combate” Pensó. “Aún no puedo luchar con ella, pronto, pero aún no. ¿Qué otras cosas disfrutaba antes de poder cargar una espada? 

Brienne despertó con un calor sofocante. Abrió sus ojos y no se sorprendió por encontrarse sola, aunque sus brazos y el lado vacío de la cama estaban aún cálidos. Hacía varios días que únicamente se relacionaba con Podrick, Bronn, y los escasos caballeros que estaban dispuestos a enfrentarse a ella en el patio. También se cruzó varias veces con Tywin, sorprendentemente. Nunca había visto a ese hombre a la luz del sol, pero con el ajetreo de los preparativos parecía estar en todas partes. Y fuera cual fuese ese lugar, la escudriñaba desde allí, con ojos fisgones. Parecía esperar que mágicamente su barriga se expandiera y cien pequeños vástagos cayeran a su alrededor. 

Por otro lado, su hijo había desaparecido por completo. Sabía que eran días complicados y el revuelo en la ciudad era asfixiante, pero algo le decía que la estaba evitando. 

Ella lo agradecía. Desde la noche de su consumación Brienne no había podido pensar en otra cosa. De hecho, su mayor esfuerzo desde entonces era evitar cualquier pensamiento al respecto. Nunca había experimentado sentimientos tan extremos, sensaciones tan fuertes ni deseos como aquellos. Se sentía explotar por dentro, una inmensidad tan grande que sólo quería apaciguarla de alguna manera. Se imaginaba a sí misma literalmente echando agua al fuego. Pero el fuego era un incendio descontrolado que arruinaba los siete reinos, y el agua estaba en un pequeño cubo que apenas tenía capacidad. 

Aprovechó para lavarse el rostro con el agua fresca que tenía sobre su escritorio, mirando su reflejo deshecho en el maldito espejo ante ella. Ese agua tenía que ser suficiente. Tendría que valer.

Cuando Jaime abrió la puerta con una bandeja destartalada, tan desordenada como la primera vez, supo que no habría agua en el mundo capaz de sofocarla. 

Esta vez, comieron hasta terminar el último de los ejemplares que Jaime había traído. No encajaban bien, pero no iba a quejarse. 

-Moza, hoy tenemos por delante una pequeña excursión. 

-¿No hay nuevos invitados a los que agasajar?

-Supongo, pero hoy no seré yo quien los reciba. Tendrán que conformarse. 

-¿No tendrás problemas?

-Cuando nos prometimos insistí en que seríamos libres de hacer y deshacer a nuestro antojo, que nos iríamos de esta ciudad horrible y que podríamos hacer lo que gustásemos. Hasta ahora no he sido muy consecuente con mis promesas, pero pretendo serlo. Me gustaría oír tus sugerencias en el futuro, pero hoy tengo en mente algo que quiero hacer, que llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hacer. Sin obligaciones, sin estúpidos compromisos. Simplemente una excursión conmigo. 

Parecía pletórico. 

-Tengo que prepararme, arreglar… 

-Está todo listo en las cuadras, hice madrugar a tu escudero. Está todo preparado, cuando tú lo estés. 

Se vistió de manera tan apresurada que dudaba que los nudos de su camisa pudieran volver a desenredarse alguna vez.

En las cuadras esperaban dos hermosos caballos, cuidadosamente preparados y listos para montar. Reconocía perfectamente ambos animales. 

-No te hice ningún regalo por nuestro matrimonio, como dicta la tradición. Tienes armadura, espada y escudero, pero ¿qué es un caballero sin caballo? Esta yegua baya es especialmente terca y torpe, siempre me ha recordado a ti. Y es tuya. Espero que te dé un buen servicio, moza. 

Brienne puso las manos sobre el hocico, acariciándola con cariño. Cualquiera que entrase en los establos se fijaba en aquel animal. Era joven y hermosa, realmente una belleza. Un ejemplar magnífico, el más hermoso que había visto.

Él también tomó su montura, que desde el incidente con el oso, siempre fue el pobre caballo golpeado. Aunque fuera una estupidez, sabía que Jaime pensaba que le debía una deuda al animal. 

Cabalgaron un par de horas hasta que el bullicio de la ciudad dejó de ser audible. Ni siquiera parecía llegar el nauseabundo y característico olor. 

Alcanzaron unos hermosos acantilados verdes, que cortaban el paisaje y mostraban el embravecido mar. La brisa era fuerte, y sus ropas y cabello se movían con fiereza. Brienne miraba el mar con anhelo, pero cuando descabalgaron la hizo girar sobre sí misma y caminar en sentido opuesto. Bajo la gran pared de rocas se filtraba agua formando una laguna. Era un punto extraño de la tierra, poder mirar hacia el mar abierto y, al dar la vuelta, ese mar penetrando en la tierra, trampeando la barrera natural.

-¿Es agua salada?- Era una exclamación de asombro, no una pregunta realmente. 

-Sí, lo es. No es un lago aunque lo pueda parecer, sino una playa. Una playa diferente. Está tan escondida y tan lejos de la ciudad que es un auténtico milagro. Mi hermano me trajo hace muchos años, supongo que la usaba para esconder sus mayores depravaciones, pero desde que la vi solo pude pensar en una cosa. 

Con la última palabra Jaime empezó a desnudarse. 

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

-Voy a saltar. Siempre he querido hacerlo. 

Brienne abrió los ojos y la boca, tan sorprendida como aterrada. 

-¿Estás complétamente loco? 

-He saltado desde acantilados más altos. Apenas serán diez metros.

-¿Estás ciego? Son al menos veinte metros.– “Serán unos quince, pensó. Me estás convirtiendo en una mentirosa”

El golpe de la mano de oro cayendo sobre las piedras le hizo saber que no iba a poder detenerle.

-¿Me has traído para ver cómo te matas? 

-Puede. Sería una visión hermosa, la dama que baja corriendo entre las rocas para sostener por última vez a su caballero. Moriría en tus brazos mientras escucho tu dulce voz gritándome que soy un idiota. 

Brienne miró a su alrededor, como si estuviera buscando a alguien para pedir ayuda. 

-No conoces la profundidad.

-Lo hago.

-Es invierno. 

-No lo es. 

-Nevó. 

-Sin cuervo blanco no es invierno. Te lo dije, fue la última tormenta del verano que traería el último calor. Hoy no hace frío. No el suficiente para que no haga esto. 

Su camisa ya había caído y estaba peleando con los cordones de sus pantalones. 

Brienne volvió a mirar a todas partes antes de empezar a quitarse las botas. 

-Si saltas saltaré.- Sonaba como una amenaza. 

-Oh moza, esperaba que lo hicieras. Será divertido. 

-Hmpf. – No merecía otra respuesta. Jaime estaba completamente desnudo cuando ella se deshacía de sus pantalones y su ropa interior. Dejó su camisa puesta, que casi le llegaba a las rodillas. Jaime la miró de arriba abajo.-

-No pienso quitarme la camisa. – Ella misma lo encontraba tonto, después de todo. Pero no podía evitar seguir sintiendo cierto pudor.

-Lo sé, te traje otro cambio de ropa. Siempre eres tan predecible... 

Levantó una ceja antes de alzar su camisa sobre su cabeza y lanzarla lejos. Él no pudo evitar una risa maligna. 

-¿Realmente me trajiste otra ropa?

-Claro que no. – Y volvió a reírse fuerte. 

Después de golpear su hombro y detener sus estúpidas risas, se asomaron juntos al precipicio, mirando con cuidado. 

-No sé si podré hacerlo. 

Jaime tomó su mano. -¿Quieres hacerlo?

Volvió a mirar la caída. -Dioses…Sí. 

-Entonces mírame, no mires abajo. Contaré hasta tres y saltaremos juntos. 

Ella miraba los labios de Jaime moverse, pero no escuchó ninguno de los números. Sus movimientos reaccionaron a los suyos, como si fueran del mismo cuerpo. Sus pies corrieron tres pasos y saltaron al vacío. 

Se soltaron en el aire, fallando la respiración por unos eternos segundos. En la caída el aire que les quedaba se escapó y su interior se sentía extraño. Sus sentidos dejaron de funcionar, sin ver ni oír nada. El estómago se elevó, pareciendo que les iba a abandonar, y los músculos se tensaron esperando el golpe con el agua. 

Finalmente llegó, y los sentidos volvieron a funcionar inmediatamente. Escucharon el estruendo y sintieron el fuerte golpe en todo el cuerpo. Jaime sintió dolor en su espalda, y Brienne en el pecho y brazos. Pero era un dolor curativo, un dolor que gritaba vida y libertad. Oían el agua, y a través de las burbujas que les rodeaban se vieron el uno al otro. La imagen desnuda de cada uno de ellos bajo el agua era extraña y familiar, como perteneciente a un mundo diferente al otro lado de un espejo. La caída les hizo alcanzar mucha profundidad, que les estaba costando superar. Jaime echó de menos su mano para alcanzar la superficie con más velocidad pero, finalmente, pudieron respirar. 

Tras una primera bocanada que les hinchó los pulmones, Brienne empezó a reír. No una sonrisa, ni un sonido armónico y melodioso controlado. Era una risa feroz, gritona, unas carcajadas que retumbaban contra las rocas. El sonido más increíble del mundo. Jaime no pudo evitar alcanzar su boca, tragando su risa como si fuera su última comida. Ella respondió con el mismo fervor, devorándose mientras luchaban por permanecer en la superficie. Torpemente se fueron arrastrando sin dejar de besarse hasta que hicieron pie. Entonces él se alejó de repente, separándola con sus brazos. 

-No me vale tu curiosidad esta vez. No es suficiente. Quiero saber qué es. 

Tardó en empezar a balbucear -Es… - Parecía perdida, con su respiración desbocada y sus mejillas rojas- No es curiosidad. 

Jaime tragó y pensó por un momento. 

-Me conformaré con eso. Pero quiero escucharte a ti. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-No tengo más exigencias. Quiero que en esta playa estés solo conmigo. Eso es todo. 

Volvió a besarla totalmente desesperado. Tragaron agua salada mientras se devoraban con un ansia irreprimible. Jaime la tomó con sus brazos, elevándola y haciendo que sus piernas rodearan su cintura. La sostuvo por los muslos y, sin esperarlo, sus cuerpos conectaron antes de que se molestase en dirigirse hacia ella. Era como si su cuerpo supiese exactamente dónde pertenecía, y dónde debía ir. Ella gritó al primer contacto, poniendo sus manos en su rostro mientras le besaba. No fue realmente un beso, sus bocas abiertas se rozaban mientras rugían en un punto intermedio entre gritos y jadeos. La sensación bajo el agua era extraña, Jaime intentó rozar el lugar entre sus cuerpos pero todo se sentía diferente. Se mecieron hasta la orilla, donde cayeron enredados. Cuando Jaime se posicionó encima se quedó inmóvil unos instantes de duda. Después, se tumbó y colocó a ella encima, abrazándola mientras permanecían sentados, para después tumbarse y dejarle llevar el ritmo. Ella parecía tímida al principio, pero la pura necesidad la hizo acelerar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se golpeaba contra él. Jaime no podía cerrar los ojos, nunca podría dejar de mirarla. Empezó a acariciarla donde se juntaban sus cuerpos hasta que ella arqueó su espalda, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, ocultando su rostro y cambiando sus gemidos a un sonido mucho más fuerte. Mientras la velocidad aumentaba, Jaime contempló el cuerpo sobre él, sus pequeños pechos saltando mientras las gotas de agua corrían hasta su ombligo. Cuando comenzó a gritar Jaime se elevó para ver su cara, abrazarla y dejarse ir con ella. 

Cayeron derrotados sobre la arena, escondidos en ese trozo de mar que era sólo para ellos. 

Brienne miraba al cielo a su lado, con unos latidos que resonaban y palpitaban contra la arena. Estaba extasiado, pero ella parecía preocupada. Sin ningún preámbulo, comenzó a hablar.

–No quiero estar en la boda real. Habrá muchos invitados, vendrá mucha gente. Y no quiero estar presente. 

Jaime sabía lo que significaba, sabía qué gente iba a venir. –Llegaremos tarde a la ceremonia, seremos los primeros en felicitar al rey y nos escaparemos tras saludar a los invitados. 

-¿Tengo que ir?- Jaime notó la insistencia y la importancia. 

-Evitaremos la ceremonia, felicitaremos al rey y esperarás en los jardines mientras cumplo con los invitados más imprescindibles. Me escaparé lo antes posible y nos iremos pronto. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella aún no parecía convencida. 

-Prefiero que me acompañes, pero por supuesto puedes no hacerlo. Inventaré algo. No sobre zafiros esta vez, ¿diamantes quizá?

Frunció el ceño sin mirarle, totalmente determinada. -Puedo hacerlo. Felicitar al rey y esperar en el jardín. Lo haré. 

Jaime sonrió, temblando por el enorme frío que hasta ahora apenas había sentido. No aguantarían así mucho tiempo, y había algo que tenía que decir antes de que abandonara la fuerza de aquel lugar. 

-Tienes que saber que no me bastará la no curiosidad la próxima vez. - Su respiración entrecortada apenas permitió que las palabras sonasen con una mínima dignidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La playa está inspirada en Gulpiyuri, Asturias.
> 
> https://www.google.com/search?sxsrf=ACYBGNSPkfuzMyPR7GrNSVE8mrayd22pCg:1571051727907&q=gulpiyuri&tbm=isch&source=univ&sxsrf=ACYBGNSPkfuzMyPR7GrNSVE8mrayd22pCg:1571051727907&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwj0qanhz5vlAhWr8uAKHVuqAC0QsAR6BAgHEAE&cshid=1571051737113027&biw=1280&bih=689


	11. LA ROSA

Su tiempo en la playa había sido una especie de ensoñación idílica previa al desastre. Cuando regresaron de su mágico escondite, todo estaba dispuesto y preparado para dar cobijo a la boda real. No había un solo lugar de silencio en la Fortaleza, ningún recodo tranquilo donde los invitados no se agolpasen curioseando. 

Pudo sentir la incomodidad de Brienne en el mismo momento en que atravesaron las murallas, y como se iba volviendo más y más gruñona cuanto más se acercaban al castillo. Él también lo estaba. 

Para colmo de males, cuando llegaron su padre estaba extrañamente feliz, sin importarle en absoluto su ausencia en sus tareas. No tardaron en escuchar que la joven mujer de Robb Stark había muerto por complicaciones en su embarazo, lo que hizo entristecer profundamente a Brienne. Había rumores sobre conspiraciones oscuras, pero Jaime sabía que si su padre hubiera estado implicado no estaría tan positivamente sorprendido. 

Apenas quedaban dos jornadas para el enlace, por lo que él estuvo ocupado casi todas las horas del día, mientras ella intentaba distraerse entrenando. Cuando llegaba a la cama Brienne ya estaba acostada, pero ya no le importaba despertarla. Abría las sábanas sin mucho cuidado y se acurrucaba junto a ella, abrazando su cintura. 

Sabía que además de triste estaba insegura, no hacía falta ninguna conversación para darse cuenta. Y él podía entenderlo, la llegada de Cersei era inminente y sólo se habían atrevido a hablar de ella en una ocasión lejana. Jaime había evitado volver a hacerlo por pura vergüenza. Sabía que de todos los juicios que el mundo ejercía sobre él, ese tenía el barniz más amargo. Nunca le avergonzaría haberla amado por ser su hermana, pero sí lo hacía la terrible lista de hazañas innombrables que acompañaban ese hecho. Toda una vida dependiendo de una persona horrible, con la que aún compartía tres hijos que le llamaban tío. Una vida de absoluta locura que, aunque dejada atrás, nadie podría borrarla. 

Cuanto más lo pensaba más fuerte se aferraba a ella, que se mantenía inmóvil en su lado de la cama. Enterró la nariz en su cuello, escondiéndose de todo y sintiéndose lo suficientemente protegido como para dormir unas pocas horas.

La mañana de la boda llegó y se dispuso a realizar los últimos recados de su padre antes de comenzar a vestirse. Cuando regresó a la habitación, una doncella ayudaba a Brienne a entrar en un horrible vestido marrón con bordados rojos y dorados. 

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo moza?

La joven se asustó y dio unos pasos alejándose de Brienne. 

-Tranquila, puedes dejarme a solas con mi mujer. 

La chica corrió rauda por la puerta. Mientras, él daba vueltas a su alrededor, escrutando cada detalle.

-Estás... horrible, no hay otra palabra. ¿De dónde sacaste esa monstruosidad?

Brienne suspiró derrotada. -Hicieron dos vestidos para nuestra boda. Son los dos que tengo, y no parecía apropiado llevar el mismo para esta ocasión. 

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que te pongas un vestido? 

Abrió la boca como si fuese a contestar indignada, pero volvió a cerrarla con el ceño fruncido. 

-Podría haberte encargado una túnica apropiada, si mi padre no me hubiera estado haciendo pasar por puta barata entre los malditos invitados. No había pensado en ello. 

-Tengo la túnica azul… quizá con el cinturón oscuro…

-Podría servir para la doncella de Tarth, no para Lady Lannister. Pero tendremos que conformarnos, desde luego no puedes ir así. – La señaló arrugando la nariz mientras la miraba con malicia. - ¿Acaso puedes respirar con eso?

Sin esperar una respuesta le ayudó a desvestirse. Antes de que el pesado material empezase a caer por su cuerpo, ella tozudamente lo sostuvo aferrándolo a la altura del pecho. Notó el gesto y se dio la vuelta para empezar a trabajar con su propia ropa. Le desesperaba el entrañable pudor de la mujer que lo había montado con desenfreno sólo unos días atrás, pero conocía a su moza y especialmente hoy podía entender su distancia. Su ceño fruncido no había desaparecido desde que abandonaron su playa, y no iba a darle motivos para que esa adorable arruga se convirtiera en nada más.

-Llegamos tarde. 

-Tal como planeamos, sí.

-¿Qué le vas a decir a tu padre?

-Que uno de los estúpidos preparativos que me encargó se alargó sin remedio. Ya he hablado con los implicados, un desastre de última hora en cocinas nos retuvo reorganizando al personal. Llegaremos cuando lleguemos. 

Cuando Brienne terminó de vestirse le ayudó con sus cordones y pronto estuvieron listos para enfrentarse a la celebración.

Milagrosamente no se encontraron con Cersei. Caminaron directamente a la mesa principal donde aún sólo estaban los reyes, Tywin, Olenna y Tommen. 

-Pase lo que pase, diga lo que diga, no hables. Deja que hable en nombre de los dos y evita que cualquier ruido escape de tu enorme bocaza. 

-¿Ahora mi marido habla en mi nombre? ¿Ni siquiera tendré voz?

Jaime resopló. -¿Recuerdas cuando llegamos a Desembarco del Rey? Te pedí que me dejases todo a mí y cuando volví a encontrarte habías peleado con Loras, discutido con Cersei y conspirado con mi hermano. De esas conspiraciones acabaste presa para siempre en la ciudad y él exiliado. ¿Podrías por favor dejarme hablar con mi sobrino, evitando así nuestra segura decapitación?

Brienne resopló mirando para otro lado. 

-Eso no es una respuesta. Moza, por favor, prométemelo. 

Asintió con desdén mientras se acercaban a la mesa principal. El joven rey parecía absorto con su nueva esposa, feliz y tranquilo. Tywin había hecho un buen trabajo manteniéndole escondido y con bajo perfil. Bajo una mirada suave podría parecer un niño normal, en lugar del monstruo que todos sabían que habitaba su interior.

-Querido tío, dichosos los ojos. Has estado muy ocupado últimamente, y has escondido muy bien a mi nueva y amada tía. He oído muchas historias sobre ella, la más interesante dice que fue quien atravesó con una espada al traidor Renly Baratheon. 

Notó el agarre en su mano, y evaluó si era más peligroso contradecir al rey o enfrentarse a ella más tarde.

-Eso no es cierto mi amor, Lady Brienne no tuvo nada que ver en ese asunto. – Margaery se adelantó antes de que pudiera considerarlo. 

-Es una pena. Nombraría caballero a quien acabó con la vida de ese depravado. 

Carraspeó ligeramente antes de hablar, soltando la sudorosa mano cuyos temblores le estaban distrayendo. –Quizá deberíais considerarlo, mi rey. Aunque no ha dado muerte a ningún gran señor, salvó la vida de otros. La mía en concreto, en muchas ocasiones. Me trajo a casa a salvo desde el campamento de Robb Stark. 

-A salvo, pero no entero.- Miró con desdén su mano dorada, levantando una ceja acusadora. 

-Lo habría hecho, pero nos tomaron por mi estupidez. Intenté escapar de ella y me venció en combate singular, como a muchos otros caballeros. Entre ellos, creo que al hermano de la reina en varias ocasiones. Imaginaos, el orgulloso caballero de las flores cediendo frente a una mujer. Mi rey, las canciones ya cantan sobre ella, luchó contra un oso y lo mató con sus propias manos. 

Brienne hizo un ruido indescriptible, tiró de su brazo con los ojos desorbitados y la mandíbula desencajada. 

-Es lo que dicen las canciones. Alteza, sabéis que a veces están un poco sobredimensionadas, sólo deseo apoyar vuestra idea. Creo que mi esposa sería un gran caballero. 

-Habláis con demasiada saña sobre mi querido hermano, Ser Jaime.- Margaery parecía extrañamente rígida por un momento- Pero tenéis razón sobre la justa. Le he visto en innumerables ocasiones y nunca le había visto caer como lo hizo aquel día. 

-Lo consideraré. 

Joffrey parecía aburrirse de la conversación, encontrando la ocasión para terminar y volver sobre sus pasos. 

-Te dije que evitases cualquier ruido, eso también incluye esa especie de rebuzno tuyo. La próxima vez tendré que especificar más. 

-¡No le corregiste cuando dijo que maté a Renly! – No estaba gruñona ni simplemente enfadada. Estaba furiosa.

La agarró del brazo hasta llevarla a una esquina alejada. 

-Nunca esperé que sugiriese nombrarte caballero, ¿sabes lo que eso supone? Eres una mujer, si cualquiera te nombrase nadie lo tomaría en serio, pero… ¿el rey? Puede hacer lo que se le antoje, y todo el mundo lo respetará. Tenía que intentarlo. 

-No quiero que lo haga, no quiero ser nombrada caballero por él, me da igual lo que piensen los demás. Y menos por matar tus osos imaginarios. 

-Luchaste contra uno con un palo, concédeme un poco de fantasía. 

-Nunca seré un caballero, Jaime, y nunca aceptaré nada de tu maldito rey. 

Jaime miró a su alrededor, confirmando que nadie estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oírles. 

-También es tu rey, no lo olvides. 

Ella tiró de su brazo para salir de su agarre. 

–Esperaré en el jardín. 

La dejó marchar mientras veía cómo desaparecía entre los tonos verdes. Resopló antes de girarse para casi chocarse con su cuñado. Miró a su alrededor, pero su hermana no estaba con él.

-Ser Jaime. 

-Ser Loras.

No era uno de sus mayores compromisos y lo habría evitado de no ser porque el chico prácticamente le había arrinconado. 

-Vuestra hermana no parece muy feliz tras nuestra boda. Quiere que regresemos a la capital para poder estar con sus hijos, pero como entenderéis nuestro lugar está en Altojardín. 

-Entiendo, por supuesto. – Jaime apenas prestaba atención, buscando a su padre con la cabeza. Con que le viera un par de veces estaría complacido y podría escapar junto a la moza. No quería enfadarla más.

-Vuestra hermana cree que no lo entendéis. Dice que la necesitáis aquí y que no debería desoír vuestra sugerencia. No quiero sonar alarmista, pero creo que me estáis amenazando. 

Jaime le miró por primera vez, sorprendido. –Si lo hiciera no tendríais ninguna duda, Ser Loras, no me escondería tras sus faldas. 

-Puede ser, pero la adorable mujer insiste en ello. Dice que siempre has hecho lo imposible por estar a su lado. Los rumores…

-Antes de que podáis decir algo de lo que os pudierais arrepentir, os recuerdo que fui yo quien aseguró vuestro matrimonio, que lo que estáis insinuando podría ser un atentado a la corona y que ahora estoy felizmente casado. 

-Claro. Con Brienne de Tarth. Y queréis que crea que la amáis, le sois fiel y evocáis su dulce rostro cuando no la tenéis cerca. 

-Podría deciros que los gustos en el amor son variados y caprichosos, pero eso ya lo sabéis. 

-Sin embargo es un capricho bastante frecuente vuestra mujer. En el campamento de Renly se peleaban por ella. Creo que la apuesta por conseguir su virtud se elevó bastante, pero dudo que alguien finalmente pudiera derribar a la bestia. Aunque lo habréis comprobado, supongo. Tengo que reconocer que tenéis un gran valor, en ese sentido no podría haceros frente.

Jaime evaluó por un momento los costes de romperle la nariz a su cuñado en medio de la boda real. Tuvo que desechar la idea, optando por guardar silencio ante la más absoluta necedad.

\- Me alegro de que finalmente un compromiso llegara a término. ¿Sabéis que tuvo tres previos? Desconozco dos, pero uno fue realmente vitoreado. Ronnet Connington, ¿lo conocéis? Fue a desposarla pero cuando se encontró con ella lanzó la rosa que debería ser un obsequio al suelo, argumentando que sería lo único que podría obtener de él. Si queréis mi opinión, fue demasiado generoso.

-No me importa lo que penséis, y desde luego no me importáis vos. Dormid tranquilo Ser Loras, si es que pensáis que vuestra esposa no es capaz de destruiros por sí misma. 

La moza era la persona más sencilla y complicada que había conocido. Sus estándares en la vida eran simples y fáciles de complacer, pero a su vez su conducta era rara y discontinua. A veces estaba seguro de leer sus ojos con una claridad absoluta, y otras los veía tan distantes y hermosos como las propias estrellas. Era tan cálida y cercana como distante y precavida. Tan dulce y soñadora como hermética y terca. A veces creía haber llegado a tocarla, cuando una nueva capa protectora aparecía, alejándole de nuevo. 

Pero, ¿cómo podía culparla? Los estúpidos hombres de Renly no debieron ser los primeros, ni los últimos. Él mismo había formado parte de la lista de basura que arrastraba tras ella. Toda su vida había sido tratada como una bestia torpe en lugar de la bella criatura que los dioses habían regalado al mundo de los hombres. A veces no parecía real, una giganta venida de ninguna parte dispuesta a arreglar los desastres e injusticias de todos ellos. Los resquicios de todo lo bueno que una vez debió existir en los reinos, ahora personificados en ella. Como si los Dioses en su infinita crueldad le hubieran dado la responsabilidad de paliar los daños que permitían ejercer al resto. 

Perdido en sus pensamientos se había alejado del gentío, penetrando en los jardines como si su mente inconsciente directamente le llevase a ella. Pero sus ojos no se cruzaron con el azul, sino con el rojo más puro y brillante.

No era temporada, pero entre todos los rosales secos y apagados, una rosa roja sobrevivía en perfecta frescura. Jaime se acercó atraído como una polilla a la luz. Los pétalos estaban incorruptos, cada uno de ellos resplandeciente como si la esperanza de una primavera eterna hubiera anidado en el centro mismo de la flor. Realmente le apenaba cortarla, pero cuando sus dedos la rozaron no pudo evitar rasgar el largo tallo. “Es alta y con espinas protectoras” Pensó. “Muy apropiada”.

Caminó entre los árboles que aún no habían perdido todas sus hojas, recorriendo el laberíntico jardín que tanto conocía. El recuerdo de la princesa Targaryen corriendo por uno de los pasillos de setos le llevó hasta el banco de piedra donde se estaba escondiendo su moza. 

Sin mediar palabra se sentó a su lado y le entregó la rosa. Ella la tomó con cuidado y se mordió el labio sin mirarle. 

-¿Sigues enfadada?- No era realmente una pregunta. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que seguiría dolida durante semanas. 

Resopló con fuerza -… Sólo… no me gustan las rosas. 

-Lo sé, pero esta sí, porque te la estoy regalando yo. 

Se levantó besando su mano libre. 

-Un par de compromisos más y volveré contigo. Podemos irnos, podemos escondernos aquí… seremos libres para decidir. ¿De acuerdo?

Asintió con una imperceptible sonrisa, que él interpretó como la mayor de las victorias. 

Brienne solo quería desaparecer. Encontrar la manera de levantarse en el aire y ocultarse en pequeños fragmentos invisibles. De cómo había deseado que fuese su vida, a cómo esperaba que fuese, a lo que efectivamente se había convertido había tantos saltos y rupturas que no podía comprenderlos. Todo era demasiado, Jaime era demasiado, y ella sólo quería dejar de pensar, que el mundo volviera a ser la tristeza simple que ella podía comprender.

Volvió a quedarse sola, con la flor en la mano. No podía dejar de mirarla y preguntarse si Jaime conocía la historia de Connington. Debía ser así, le dijo que sabía que no le gustaban. Eso le mortificaba con una vergüenza profunda y asfixiante. Las lágrimas se apelmazaban en sus ojos, mientras ella las prohibía salir. 

-Es triste, ¿verdad?

Una mujer morena y hermosa se acercaba por el pasillo de setos. Por la vestimenta debía ser dorniense. Nadie en el resto de los siete reinos vestiría algo tan provocativo, ni siquiera la nueva reina. 

-¿Triste?

-La rosa. Os está poniendo triste.

Brienne levantó una ceja sin comprender la conversación. 

-Estais mirando a la muerte a los ojos. Una rosa cortada es sólo una flor muriendo segundo a segundo. ¿Puedo?

Antes de que contestase, la mujer se sentó a su lado. 

-¿Sois la mujer del Matarreyes, verdad?

Brienne se preparó para levantarse, pero ella la frenó con la mano. 

-No quiero hablar de él, sé que los Lannister tienen cuentas pendientes con Dorne, pero de eso se encarga Oberyn. Yo soy Ellaria Arena, su amante y compañera. He oído hablar mucho de vos, vuestra historia es fascinante. Oberyn también estaría intrigado si no le cegara vuestro matrimonio. 

-No hay nada fascinante en mi historia. 

-¿No? Una mujer caballero, Guardia de un Rey, que vive aventuras cargando con el prisionero más valioso de los siete reinos y termina encerrada en el lugar más horrible del mundo. Y obligada a desposarse con él. 

De entre todas las horribles palabras que habían salido por su boca supo exactamente cuál quería corregir-No soy caballero. 

-Lo sois. Un nombre no significa absolutamente nada. Soy una bastarda dorniense, sin apellido, sin dinero, sin gloria. Pero el corazón de mi príncipe me pertenece. Puede que lo casen, puede que nombren a otra su mujer, pero ese corazón es mío. Vos sois un caballero, con título o no. 

Le hacía sentir más miserable si eso era posible. –No sois la mujer de un príncipe, nunca podréis serlo. Yo no soy caballero, ni lo seré, y esta rosa siempre morirá en unos días. Si algo me ha enseñado el espejo es a no vivir con la mentira. Aunque tampoco sea fácil vivir con la verdad 

Ellaria sonreía amistosamente. Parecía realmente sentir una especie de simpatía hacia ella. Cerró los ojos mientras parecía debatirse y sacó un pequeño frasco de entre los numerosos pliegues de su vestido.

-Os entrego esto porque os admiro, y porque quiero que entendáis que tenéis un papel en el mundo, una voz y un cierto control sobre el destino. Es un antídoto contra cualquier veneno, siempre lo llevo encima. Guardad la rosa en una urna de cristal vertiendo una gota al día en su agua. Se mantendrá joven y hermosa mientras sigáis el ritual. Estará bajo vuestro control, cada día decidiréis si queréis su presencia en vuestra vida. Espero que despeje algo de vuestra tristeza. 

Se acercó más a ella y le acarició la mejilla, bajando hasta llegar a los labios. Brienne retrocedió instintivamente. 

-Los espejos son los mayores mentirosos. La verdad es la verdad, no la encontraréis si la buscáis en un reflejo. Buscadla, mi caballero, pero en la pureza de la realidad.

Se levantó y empezó a caminar perdiéndose por los laberínticos pasillos verdes. 

Jaime regresó para dejarse ver por su padre en el banquete y poder escabullirse definitivamente. Cuando llegó a las mesas comprobó que los platos estaban vaciándose, aunque las sobras serían cuantiosas. Pudo ver a Meñique entre el gentío, evitándole. Buscó a su padre con la mirada y cuando se aseguró de haberla cruzado se sintió libre de irse por fin. Pero en su camino por fin apareció su despampanante hermana, con el vestido más llamativo que le había visto nunca. No podía creer que estuviese adoptando el estilo de Altojardín. 

-Felicidades.- Sólo ella tenía la capacidad de congelar un corazón con la punzada aguda de su afectada voz- Lamento haberme perdido la boda. No tuve ocasión de venir, apenas me permitieron acudir a la de mi hijo. 

-Bueno, aquí estás. Yo también me perdí la tuya, supongo que estamos en paz. 

-¿En paz?- Aquel rostro siempre le había dado cierto miedo, uno de los pocos en el mundo capaces de hacerlo. Quizá porque tras esos ojos se escondía la severidad cruel de su padre. 

-Yo lo estoy, en absoluta paz. Sé que no conoces la sensación pero te la recomiendo encarecidamente hermana. 

-Nunca estaremos en paz. Has arruinado mi vida, has cercenado absolutamente mi poder, me has separado de mis hijos, ¿crees que esto ha acabado Jaime? 

-No lo creo, lo sé. Esto ha acabado Cersei, te guste o no. 

-¡La tarta!

Escucharon la voz de la nueva reina entre el bullicio que les rodeaba. Estaban algo alejados del gentío, lo suficiente para no ser escuchados, pero aun así presentes en la festividad. Aplaudieron amablemente, hasta que las palomas volaron por el cielo y el público regresó a sus platos.

-Siempre te gustó un buen dulce Cersei, nunca te privas de nada, te aconsejo ir a disfrutar de la tarta. 

-A ti también te gustaba el dulce, aunque he oído que últimamente has desarrollado gustos más extraños. ¿Puedo preguntar dónde la tienes escondida? ¿Tanta vergüenza te produce que no le permites mostrarse en público?

-En serio, creo que deberías probar algo de azúcar. El vinagre en tus venas podría llegar a matarte. 

Escucharon a lo lejos formarse alboroto y unas toses profundas. Cuando desviaron la mirada el pánico invadía absolutamente el lugar. 

A lo lejos pudo ver a los reyes en el suelo, mientras seguían escuchando toser, gemir y gritar. Olenna Tyrell y su hijo se abalanzaron sobre ellos, mientras Tywin evaluaba la escena desde una distancia prudencial. No terminaban de entender la escena, pero la realidad era que bajo todos ellos, Loras Tyrell se asfixiaba sin remedio. 

Joffrey se levantó gritando: -¡Se está asfixiando idiotas! ¡Os ordeno salvarlo! –

Nadie sabía a quién se estaba dirigiendo. 

Jaime fue a acercarse, pero Cersei permanecía inmóvil y le sostuvo del brazo. Él no hizo por zafarse quedándose completamente pasmado. 

Entre el gentío el gran maestre se acercó lentamente hasta el joven, que permanecía inmóvil en el suelo. Le vieron arrodillarse y mantenerse callado unos segundos, hasta que volvió a incorporarse con dificultad. 

-Lo siento su majestad, Loras Tyrell ha muerto. –

El silencio que siguió al anuncio fue ensordecedor. Todos se quedaron inmóviles en sus posiciones hasta que Margaery se levantó sollozando con el rostro desencajado. 

-Ha sido él- Señaló en su dirección- El Matarreyes ha envenenado a mi hermano. Él y su hermana, le han amenazado desde su compromiso. Cersei me advirtió, me dijo que se encargaría de que conociese lo que es el sufrimiento. Que él le ayudaría. Le dijo…

El sonoro bofetón por parte de su abuela casi la tira al suelo. La anciana no podía tener tal fuerza, pero las pocas energías que aún sostenían a la reina en pie eran terriblemente frágiles. 

-Mis disculpas, mi rey. El dolor hace enloquecer hasta al más cuerdo de los hombres. Mi nieta estaba muy unida a su hermano, y es una dulce flor llena de alegría y gracia que no conoce la oscuridad. Me llevaré a mi nieta para que pueda examinarla un maestre y recuperemos lo que quede de su perturbada conciencia. Rogamos el día de hoy para llorar a nuestro querido niño, y mañana mismo se disculpará, aceptando por supuesto cualquier castigo que, en vuestra completa sabiduría decidáis imponer a vuestra esposa.

El rey no parecía haber escuchado a ninguna de las dos.

-No está muerto, ¿me oyes?- Tomó al Gran Maestre por la pechera sin mucha gracia. –Soy el rey de los siete reinos, y te digo que lo quiero vivo. Te ordeno que lo salves, ¡obedece a tu rey!

Pronto Tywin tomó el control de la situación, ordenando que enviasen al rey a sus aposentos y ocultando rápidamente el cuerpo del chico. 

Jaime no podía asimilar toda la situación. Ni siquiera había intentado defenderse de la acusación de la reina, aún no sabía qué demonios acababa de ocurrir, y ni siquiera podía enfocar claramente la imagen ante él. Sus ojos evaluaban el escenario sin posarse en nada concreto, recorriendo el lugar una y otra vez como si pudiera encontrar algo que le explicase lo inexplicable. Buscando alguna constante, algo de cordura a lo que aferrarse, sólo encontró caos. 

En un último barrido por la escena finalmente pudo distinguir en el otro extremo del lugar el intenso azul de los ojos de Brienne, acuosos y perdidos, que vagaban sin destino. Cuando le alcanzaron un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda, haciendo que se zafara inmediatamente de las garras de Cersei.

Aún atontada por su encuentro con la mujer dorniense, Brienne miraba la rosa con la mente en blanco. El rocío aún estaba presente en sus pétalos frescos y suaves y las pequeñas gotas brillaban como perlas blancas. 

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando escuchó los gritos. Corrió hacia el origen del bullicio para encontrarse con el caos más absoluto. Por unos instantes pensó en la guerra, en los norteños llegando a las puertas de Desembarco sitiando la ciudad. Pero inmediatamente escuchó la voz del Gran Maestre, declarando la muerte de Loras y un conato de vómito alcanzó su garganta. 

Entonces vio a Margaery. La mujer a la que tanto había envidiado yacía sobre el cadáver de su hermano el día de su boda. El día que había conseguido su máxima aspiración, convirtiéndose en la incuestionable reina. ¿Podían los dioses ser tan crueles? Un terrible presentimiento le hizo pensar en Jaime. Lo buscó entre las mesas pero fue incapaz de encontrarlo. 

-Ha sido él- La reina gritó desesperada entre lágrimas - El Matarreyes ha envenenado a mi hermano.

Siguió su dedo acusador para encontrarle finalmente. Estaba lejos del resto, su hermana le sostenía el brazo. La imagen le impidió escuchar nada más. Como si la situación no fuera suficientemente grave, su mente sólo pudo pensar en las hermosas manos de Cersei aferradas al fuerte brazo de Jaime. “Loras ha muerto, por amor de los dioses, contrólate” Pero por mucho que intentase recuperar la cabeza, sus emociones estaban disparadas en una niebla verde de celos e inseguridad. 

Cerró el puño con la mano que aún sostenía la rosa, pinchándose con las espinas. El dolor le hizo volver a la realidad por un momento. Entonces recuperó trazas del doliente discurso de Margaery. “Ha envenenado a mi hermano” Se miró su otra mano, donde aún conservaba el pequeño frasco de antídoto. Por un momento quiso correr hacia el lugar donde aún yacía el cuerpo, para inmediatamente recordar que estaba muerto y que nada podría salvarle ya. Entonces entró en pánico, se guardó el frasco en un bolsillo y miró en todas las direcciones buscando a la misteriosa mujer. No podía ser casualidad. ¿Estaría Dorne detrás de la muerte de Loras? ¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué había querido involucrarla de esa manera? Quizá quería que se lo contase a Jaime, quizá ese regalo envenenado formaba parte del plan. Y no pensaba entrar en su juego, ni participar de ningún modo. No sería parte de aquella conspiración, no lo permitiría. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, Tywin había tomado el control de la situación y los presentes estaban siendo redirigidos. 

Entre todas las miradas se encontró con la de Jaime, que inmediatamente se soltó del agarre de su hermana. Sin oponer resistencia siguió los pasos de los invitados que estaban siendo guiados en sentido opuesto.

Los guardias la guiaron amablemente a su habitación, como si el peligro pudiera estar en cualquier parte. Sacó el frasco de su bolsillo y lo contempló durante unos segundos con la mente en blanco. Sin permitirse ningún pensamiento tomó el vaso con agua sobre su escritorio, puso la rosa en él y vertió una gota del frasco en su agua. No buscaría otro significado, no permitiría que el veneno de las tramas de aquella horrible ciudad pudiese tocarla nunca.


	12. EL GATO

Los Tyrell desaparecieron de la capital antes de que llegase el amanecer. También los Dornienses. Y, por supuesto, Meñique. La noche había sido un absoluto caos y habían aprovechado el bullicio para huir entre las sombras. 

-También huyó Renly cuando murió Robert, y ellos mismos de su campamento cuando lo asesinaron. Lo aprendieron bien y ya son unos expertos. 

Cersei hablaba tranquila, como si nada de esto supusiese una gran amenaza. 

-El problema no es que se vayan, sino a dónde. Todas las noticias indican una trayectoria clara, y si es así estaremos todos muertos en unos meses. Si el ejército Tyrell y los barcos de Dorne se unen a la rebelión del chico Stark no tendremos hombres suficientes para prevalecer. 

Su tío hablaba con la misma serenidad. Jaime sólo podía sentir su sangre hervir, el pitido furioso en sus oídos y el fuego agolpándose en su pecho. ¿Cómo podían parecer tan tranquilos? 

-El nombramiento como maestro de guerra nunca te sentó bien, querido tío. Eres demasiado alarmista. Los Lannister siempre prevaleceremos, ¿crees que los leones no pueden enfrentarse a los estúpidos lobos, serpientes y hermosas flores del jardín? 

-¡Cállate de una vez!- Jaime no podía soportar escuchar a su hermana, reunida junto a los demás como si todo esto no tuviera nada que ver con ella. Su padre parecía ausente en el fondo de la sala, escuchando en silencio. - ¿Por qué demonios le permites estar aquí como si nada hubiera pasado? Te advertí sobre ello. Te dije que tenía suficientes recursos en la capital como para matar a Loras, y aun así permitiste que sucediera. ¿Y ahora nos reunimos todos juntos como una familia feliz? No creí que fueras tan tibio, padre. 

-¿Crees que sería tan estúpida como para matarle así, frente a todos los testigos de los siete reinos? – Ella se había levantado acercándose a él hasta enfrentarle cara a cara.

-Creo que lo eres. Sí. Después de anunciarlo una y otra vez como un loro. ¿Eres lo suficientemente cínica como para negarlo?

Cersei parecía realmente ofendida. Sus ojos se oscurecían en la penumbra, adelantando un ataque seguro. 

-Si no recuerdo mal, la única persona que infringió algún daño al pobre y joven Loras fue la bestia de tu esposa. Fue lo primero que hizo al llegar a la ciudad, atacar al chico como si fuera su objetivo. Quizá lo consiguió, después de tanto tiempo. 

Jaime se levantó de su asiento golpeando la mesa con su mano metálica. Su padre emergió del fondo de la habitación, donde había permanecido durante horas.  
-Podéis retiraros.- Su tío Kevan obedeció en el acto, mientras los dos hermanos permanecieron quietos en sus mismas posiciones. Tywin se acercó a ellos despacio. –Cersei, no creo que necesite repetirlo.

Su hermana le miró furiosa por última vez y desapareció por la puerta. Jaime lo sintió como una pequeña victoria, empezando a levantarse sólo en el momento que vio desaparecer completamente la silueta de Cersei. Cuando estaba a punto de atravesar también la puerta su padre carraspeó. 

-Sólo una última cosa. Envíame a tu mujer. 

Jaime sintió que el fuego de su pecho finalmente iba a explotar. - ¿En serio? Te advertí sobre Cersei, no pude ser más claro. El pobre chico vino durante la propia fiesta a decirme que sabía que estaba siendo amenazado, ¿y ahora vas a creerla? 

Su padre se acercó y por un momento vio que su acostumbrada entereza se estaba resquebrajando. –Envíame a tu mujer porque necesito hablar con alguien que tenga el sentido común que mis hijos desconocen.

¿Por qué aquella sala estaba siempre tan oscura? Las dimensiones eran considerables, podrían arder mil antorchas en sus paredes y sin embargo siempre escaseaba la luz. Brienne había escuchado sentada en silencio mientras Tywin caminaba por el lugar sin mirarla ni un solo instante. Parecía, por primera vez, realmente preocupado. Las novedades que relataba con detenimiento no eran para menos, pero le sorprendía entrever un atisbo de fragilidad en una figura que hasta entonces había considerado prácticamente sobrehumana. Hablaba con una voz seca, más grave que su tono habitual. Ella advirtió el cambio, llenó un vaso con agua y se lo ofreció cuando su caminar errático le llevó cerca de ella. 

Por primera vez le pareció que esbozaba una sonrisa. Nunca le había visto hacerlo y le sorprendió también escuchar un agradecimiento. Apuró el agua mientras se sentaba en una silla contigua, olvidando la presidencia de la mesa que le correspondía. Su rostro era diferente, casi como si su pequeño gesto le hubiera hecho olvidar la terrible realidad que les ocupaba. 

-Siempre te quise para Jaime. 

Brienne se tensó ante el abrupto cambio de tema y la pérdida de formalidad en sus palabras. Intentó mantener un rostro neutral, pero sabía que estaba fallando. 

-Supe que te idolatraba desde la primera vez que cruzasteis una mirada, y quise aprovechar esa debilidad para conseguir lo que siempre quise, que ocupase el lugar que estaba destinado a tener. Ahora no puedo dejar de pensar que quizá el engaño habría sido más beneficioso que el objetivo original. Que con un apoyo firme a mi lado habría sido lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar la penosa situación en la que nos encontramos.

-Mi señor, creo que no entiendo a qué os referís. 

-Estoy fallando. Mi hijo fue apresado por Catelyn Stark, mi otro hijo atacó a su marido dejando que escapase, mi nieto lo asesinó, dejé que tomaran a Jaime, y ahora mi hija ha matado a Loras, perdiendo a los Tyrell definitivamente. Los Martell han aprovechado la ocasión tan esperada y ahora estamos en el momento más vulnerable que nunca haya sufrido esta familia. Mis hijos han actuado de forma irresponsable desde siempre, pero nunca habían desencadenado consecuencias tan graves. Era mi responsabilidad evitarlo, y no lo hice. Me pregunto si con el apoyo adecuado habría tomado mejores decisiones. 

Tras unos minutos en silencio, ella siguió sin comprender qué era exactamente lo que le quería decir. Cuando el tiempo se extendió entre ellos, supuso que quería que empezase a hablar, así que se cernió al tema principal obviando el resto. 

-No deberíais esperar para confirmar los rumores. Si Dorne, Altojardín y el norte se unen necesitaréis proteger la ciudad, prepararla para un posible asedio, buscar más aliados. Sigo pensando que deberíais buscar una vía diplomática y no una guerra, pero cualquier diálogo debería abrirse desde una posición menos precaria. Necesitáis aumentar vuestra fuerza antes de poder abrir cualquier conversación con el otro lado. 

-Los Siete Reinos nos han dado la espalda. Podríamos sellar algunas alianzas pero no hay opciones suficientes en todo Poniente… 

Tywin dejó la frase suspendida en el aire. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta. Llamó al muchacho que la custodiaba y le encargó que buscase a alguien. 

-Lady Brienne, necesito hablar con Lord Varys. Agradezco realmente vuestras palabras, las tendré muy en cuenta. 

Cuando ella se dispuso a salir Tywin la alcanzó frenándola con una mano en su hombro. 

-Tengo una última pregunta, y quiero una respuesta sincera. 

Brienne tragó saliva instintivamente. 

-Jaime está completamente seguro sobre la culpabilidad de Cersei. Quiero saber si estáis deacuerdo con él. 

No podía dar una respuesta tajante. Se había prometido no intervenir en nada relacionado con eso. El pequeño frasco seguía sobre su escritorio, y diariamente alimentaba la rosa que seguía tan hermosa como el primer día. Y eso era todo. No participaría en la trama que habían generado a su alrededor, no lo permitiría. 

Y a la vez recordó uno de los votos más importantes de cualquier caballero: defender a los inocentes. En esta ocasión Cersei era inocente, estaba totalmente convencida. Ella no era un caballero, y no le debía nada a esa mujer. A pesar de ello…

Suspiró profundamente. –No. 

Tywin pareció complacido y la dejó marchar. 

Cuando Jaime fue llamado a la reunión del consejo privado le sorprendió el número de caras presentes. Además de los viejos conocidos se sumaban nuevos rostros que hacían que la enorme mesa quedase pequeña. No le sorprendió ver a su hermana entre los asistentes convocados, pero seguía molestándole profundamente.

La reunión no era en ningún modo un asunto del consejo, ya que no se trataba de buscar ninguna solución o llegar a conclusión alguna. El motivo era meramente informativo, una serie de decisiones ya tomadas y reflexionadas que Tywin había empezado a implementar. 

No había muchas alianzas factibles en Poniente, pero el mundo no terminaba en el mar Angosto. En Essos, la joven Targaryen había asolado Qarth y las ciudades esclavistas de Astapor y Yunkai. Ahora establecida en Meereen parecía una absoluta conquistadora. Todas las grandes ciudades en Essos estaban alerta buscando soluciones. Varys tenía contactos al otro lado del mar Angosto, y ya había establecido relaciones con Pentos, Braavos y otras grandes ciudades. Estaban dispuestos a enviar numerosas tropas que ayudasen en la reunificación Poniente para tener un aliado fuerte a la hora de enfrentarse a la invasora Targaryen. Según todos los rumores, la chica contaba con tres jóvenes dragones y un gran ejército de Inmaculados. 

A este lado del mar, necesitaban la urgente presencia de flota militar. El ejército Lannister era fuerte y numeroso, casi suficiente para defender la ciudad hasta que llegase la ayuda de Essos. Pero las tropas eran en su mayoría, ejército de tierra. Si los barcos Dornienses atacaban necesitaban una flota que mantuviese segura la capital también desde el agua. 

Los Greyjoy nunca habían sido grandes aliados de la corona, pero tenían algo que ofrecer que nadie en los siete reinos podría rechazar. El septón supremo anularía la boda de Joffrey, que apenas había durado unos minutos y obviamente no había sido consumada. Tras esto, el joven rey se desposaría con la heredera Greyjoy, firmando una alianza que les otorgaría una flota notable. 

Con todas las piezas sobre el tablero sólo debían esperar que la llegada desde el otro lado del mar angosto fuera veloz, y que la fuerza resultante de su alianza con los Greyjoy fuera suficiente para soportar el asedio hasta su llegada. 

Cuando Varys terminó de relatar las distintas estrategias y tiempos con los que contaban ya había anochecido y las preguntas que siguieron hicieron que la reunión fuera una de las más largas que Jaime podía recordar. Aun así, esperó que todos salieran para poder tener un momento a solas con su padre. 

-Has convocado a Cersei. 

-Lo hice, todos debéis estar perfectamente informados. 

-Joffrey es el rey, y él no está aquí. La tratas como si todo esto no fuera culpa suya. ¿Crees que es seguro mantenerla en plena libertad para que vuelva a atacar a quien le plazca? 

-No todos estamos tan seguros de su culpabilidad. 

Jaime resopló fuertemente. –Te avisé, una y otra vez, ¿y aun así no te basta? Pregunta a tus consejeros, ¿qué opina Varys? Hasta el estúpido de Pycelle habrá llegado a tan complicado descernimiento. 

-Pregunté a tu mujer. 

Jaime se quedó completamente pálido. –Brienne no tiene nada que ver con esto, no la conoce, pero estará de acuerdo conmigo. 

-Me dijo específicamente que no lo estaba. 

Jaime tensó su mandíbula hasta que el dolor le ayudó a relajarse. –No tengo nada más que decir al respecto padre, si todos compartís ese pensamiento esperaremos hasta que el siguiente cadáver caiga sobre nuestra mesa. 

Se levantó de su silla ruidosamente y abrió la puerta chirriante.

-Jaime, no he terminado. Hay un tema delicado que debemos discutir. La guerra es inminente y no hemos hablado sobre ello, pero no quiero que estés entre las tropas. Un caballero sin una mano será mucho más útil dentro del salón principal, tomando decisiones. 

-Lo que consideres padre. 

Cerró la puerta tras él sin esperar más alegatos. No iba a discutir con él, había jurado no levantar las armas contra los Starks y pensaba honrar ese voto. Que su padre pensase que esa había sido su decisión sólo le facilitaba las cosas. 

Habían sido días confusos y llenos de reuniones y revueltas, de forma que prácticamente no la había visto un solo segundo. Cuando llegó a su habitación la luna estaba en su punto más elevado y ella llevaría horas durmiendo. Aun así, esa conversación no podía esperar. 

-Brienne, ¿podemos hablar?

Ella abrió los ojos mostrando una vulnerabilidad que sólo conocía él. Mientras sus pupilas se adaptaban a la luz siempre hacía un gesto molesto e infantil que pronto desaparecía para cubrirse con la máscara que siempre se empeñaba en mostrar al mundo. 

-Jaime, ¿qué? ¿qué hora es?

-Es pronto, pero no podía esperar. Mi padre nos ha reunido para explicarnos los próximos movimientos, pensé que necesitabas saberlos. 

No podrían ir a la Roca hasta que todo terminase de uno u otro modo. Estaban encerrados en esa horrible ciudad, con su padre, con Cersei, con todos y cada uno de los entrometidos de la Corte. Y ella debía conocer todos y cada uno de los aspectos de la nueva realidad, tenía que saber que no tendrían otro remedio. Había fallado en todas y cada una de las cosas que le había prometido. A estas alturas, se preguntaba a sí mismo si habría sido más feliz casada con su padre, o si al menos habría alguna diferencia. 

Brienne escuchaba preocupada, no era un panorama muy esperanzador esperar la ayuda extranjera mientras se encerraban en aquel horrible lugar. Aun así mantuvo la compostura, pareciendo resignada. 

Tras terminar de explicar las distintas medidas, Jaime tuvo que preguntar. 

-Le dijiste a mi padre que no crees que Cersei sea culpable.

Ella parecía incómoda. –Sí.

-¿Y en qué demonios estabas pensando? 

-En que no creo que lo haya hecho ella. 

Jaime suspiró levantándose mientras buscaba las palabras.

-Cersei es peligrosa, Brienne. Mientras ella campe a sus anchas por la fortaleza estaremos en peligro. 

-No le tengo miedo. Y que sea peligrosa no es motivo para inculparla por algo que no ha hecho. 

-¡Ella te culpó! Inmediatamente, sin pruebas, sin absolutamente ningún motivo. Ella lo hizo. 

-¿Y te gustaría que fuese como ella? – Ninguno de los dos supo el peso de esa frase hasta que quedó solitaria en el aire, como una maldición. - No sé qué puntos comunes quieres encontrar entre las dos Jaime, pero puedo asegurarte que si es eso lo que buscas te decepcionaré profundamente.

Jaime se llevó la mano a los ojos. – Quiero que estemos lejos. De aquí, de ella. Solo quiero nuestra seguridad.

Brienne se levantó y empezó a vestirse sin decir nada más. Cuando se puso la última prenda se dirigió a la puerta. 

-No le tienes miedo a ella, te tienes miedo a ti. A ti estando ella cerca. 

Jaime se sentía extrañamente más seguro que nunca. 

-Tengo miedo a que nos haga daño. Es el único miedo que tengo. A diferencia de ti, que dices no tener ninguno pero vives aterrada continuamente. Tú, que te tienes tanto miedo y tanto odio que eres incapaz de confiar. No porque no creas en mí, porque no crees en ti. Eres un castillo impenetrable, una fortaleza cerrada que no permite que nadie la atraviese. Y no me importa luchar contra tus dragones, seguir asediando tus murallas infinitas y romper mis huesos intentando abrir tus puertas. Pero no busques en mi la excusa que necesitas. 

Brienne salió por la puerta sin darle ninguna respuesta. 

Tras unas semanas grises y sin noticias, los cuervos llegaron agolpándose en las ventanas. Las noticias eran muchas, y todas dolorosas. La primera en llegar fue la confirmación de la alianza de los norteños con los Tyrell y Martell. Nada sorprendente, sin embargo los acuerdos de la unión no habían sido tan previsibles. Robb Stark y Margaery Tyrell sellaron un compromiso que ejecutarían semanas más tarde en una boda bastante fastuosa, teniendo en cuenta el marco bélico en el que iba a desarrollarse. Las noticias decían que habían intentado reunir invitados importantes que manifestaran su apoyo a la causa, pero todo indicaba que finalmente muchos rechazarían decantarse por un bando aún. Muchas casas del Dominio y Tierra de Tormentas se mantuvieron mudas en el desencuentro, esperando poder sobrevivir fuera cual fuese el resultado final de esa absurda guerra. A pesar de esto, era inevitable que en unas semanas la reina de Joffrey se desposase con el joven Lobo. Todo parecía indicar que Tara Greyjoy no llegaría a tiempo y su boda, consecuentemente sería posterior. 

La siguiente noticia fue la peor, y nadie estaba preparado para recibirla. Mircela había muerto. Recibieron el cuervo del propio Doran Martell, negando rotundamente su implicación en el fallecimiento de la niña, pero en la Fortaleza la noticia fue recibida como un mensaje claro y conciso de guerra. Tywin se lo comunicó a su hijo como cualquier otro desarrollo habitual en los movimientos enemigos. Jaime quiso vomitar, se sentó en la silla más cercana mientras su padre seguía actualizando otras noticias. 

-¿Cersei lo sabe?

-¿La muerte de Mircela? Por supuesto, lleva encerrada en su habitación desde el alba. 

Su tono no cambiaba, su gesto seguía impasible. Jaime estaba convencido de que realmente no le importaba. 

Llegó a su habitación buscando a Brienne. Habían permanecido en una calma tensa desde la fallida boda real, y sabía que no saldrían de ella hasta que abandonasen esa ciudad maldita. Pero su princesa, su sobrina... su hija había muerto y ella no le negaría el consuelo que necesitaba. Sólo un abrazo, sólo esconderse en su cuello de la horrible maldad del mundo. 

Pero cuando abrió la puerta, la imagen no encajaba con nada que hubiera esperado. Su esposa no estaba y Cersei permanecía sentada sobre su cama cubriendo sus ojos con las manos. Cuando las separó y levantó su mirada los ojos rojos y empapados de lágrimas le rompieron el corazón. Se acercó tentativamente y la abrazó sin que la rabia que sentía hacia ella pudiera competir con la abrumadora tristeza que compartían. Permanecieron abrazados durante tanto tiempo que los brazos de Jaime empezaron a adormecerse, sin que pudiera importarle. 

Se sentía como un gato, habiendo gastado ya una de sus siete vidas. Esa vida había sido dura y horrible y desastrosa, pero había sido suya. Ese tiempo había sido un hombre enamorado de una mujer dolorosamente difícil, con la que había tenido tres hijos. Una vida completa, una vida terminada y cerrada. Ahora miraba a su hermana como un recuerdo viviente, como un fantasma que aún habitaba entre aquellas paredes. Nunca podría volver a esa vida ni volver a amarla pero tampoco podría negarle consuelo cuando estaba experimentando el mayor dolor que podría recibir.

Las lágrimas de Cersei se habían convertido en sollozos descontrolados. Nunca la había visto romperse de esa manera, en las pocas ocasiones que la había visto llorar lo hacía con la elegancia que la caracterizaba, unos lamentos femeninos y controlados. Ahora era un desastre empapado con la humedad de sus ojos, boca y nariz. Nada que hubiera esperado ver nunca. No intentó limpiarla, mantuvo sus brazos a su alrededor por lo que le parecieron años hasta que la puerta se abrió sin llamada previa. 

Brienne entró acelerada, como si le hubiera estado buscando. Parecía preocupada y triste, supuso que alguien le había dado también la noticia. Se quedó quieta unos instantes antes de reaccionar. –Lo siento, lo siento mucho. – Salió por la puerta cerrándola tras ella. 

Jaime se deshizo de los dedos de Cersei que intentaban asirlo arañando sus brazos. Cuando consiguió zafarse ella no corrió tras él, simplemente se dejó caer en la cama, por primera vez derrotada por su propio sufrimiento. 

Cuando alcanzó a Brienne ella pareció sorprendida. Su cara no manifestaba cambio alguno, molestia o traición, sino que seguía preocupada y triste. 

-No pasó nada, no significa nada…

-Lo sé – La determinación en su rostro era completa. – Lo sé. Jaime, lo siento muchísimo. Era vuestra hija, no puedo llegar a imaginar el dolor… – Alzó las manos hasta sostener su rostro, con una caricia suave y gentil. Acercó su frente a la suya, apoyándose sobre la superficie dura. Rozó sus labios como no lo había hecho en semanas y se abrazaron un pequeño momento. Cuando se separó de él le instó a regresar al cuarto y seguir cuidando de su hermana. 

Habían dado muchos pasos en su extraña relación, pero este pequeño gesto a Jaime le parecía un salto disruptivo. Brienne había confiado en él ciegamente, entendiendo perfectamente lo que pasaba por su mente como nadie más lo habría hecho. Le había visto en su cama abrazado a su hermana y supo leer la imagen sin que ninguno de los prejuicios que cualquiera hubiera desarrollado le perturbasen. Consiguió confiar en él, en ella misma, en ellos. Jaime sobreviviría al dolor, sobreviviría a la guerra, y sobreviviría a los dragones de la fortaleza de Brienne. Porque no necesitaría ninguna de las vidas que le quedaban. Aunque los gatos tuvieran siete, Jaime sabía que esta segunda vida era la definitiva para él.


	13. LA PRINCESA PROMETIDA

Pasaron los días y semanas y la tensión nunca descendía. Yara Greyjoy aún estaba lejos de llegar a la capital cuando llegaron noticias del enlace entre Robb Stark y Margaery Tyrell. 

La boda con la chica Greyjoy no sería el despropósito absurdo que fue la primera, pero aún así no podía desmerecer. No era momento de hacer ningún derroche, pero nadie debía argumentar que una boda fuera más real que otra, en todos los sentidos. Algunos grandes comerciantes de Essos que se encontraban en Poniente serían invitados al encuentro con motivo de sus nuevas relaciones. Jaime volvía a recibir a los más distinguidos invitados, como si ese fuera su gran cometido. 

La hiel se acumulaba en su interior, removiendo cada parte oscura que le corrompía. Odiaba tener que permanecer en Desembarco del Rey, odiaba estar tan ocupado y odiaba que apenas tuviera tiempo para ver a Brienne. Al igual que durante los preparativos de la anterior boda real, llegaba a la cama bien entrada la noche y simplemente se acurrucaba al lado de su mujer buscando un pequeño descanso. Pero no solía conseguirlo, se sentía estancado en un bucle de compromisos que le impedían atender aquello que realmente le importaba. 

Muchas noches, incapaz de dormir, salía de la habitación en busca de Bronn. Ya había conseguido vencerle en algunas ocasiones, pero ninguna había sido estrictamente limpia. Había aprendido demasiado del mercenario, y ahora conocía cada juego sucio que una vez usó contra él. Pronto se sentiría lo suficientemente seguro como para desafiar a Brienne, y sabía que ese momento sería decisivo para ambos.

Durante el día permaneció aburrido con cada nuevo invitado, atendiendo peticiones absurdas y guiándoles por los mismos escenarios una y otra vez. Más de una vez se había quedado dormido en mitad de una conversación banal y en ocasiones necesitaba escaparse a respirar el aire frío del exterior para aguantar el tedio. 

De entre todos los nuevos invitados, sólo una mujer le hizo prestar un mínimo de atención. La joven de piel, pelo y ojos muy oscuros, sonrisa blanca permanente y llamativo peinado rizado se llamaba Salla. Era la modista de los grandes magnates al otro lado del mar, y por supuesto de sus mujeres y amantes. Fue la única persona que supo mantener su interés con una conversación que fuera más allá de los cumplidos y comentarios simples. Tenía un modo extraño de expresarse, como si cada intervención fuera una pequeña fábula con una moraleja simple. Podía llegar a sentirse empalagado con sus enrevesadas metáforas, pero el contenido de sus palabras siempre era fascinante. 

La chica le habló del mundo más allá del mar angosto, de costumbres diferentes y paisajes nuevos. Tras pocos minutos de conversación sólo podía pensar en raptar a su esposa y huir juntos a cualquiera de los lugares que le describía con detenimiento. Era realmente agradable oír hablar de algo que no fueran los malditos siete reinos, sus guerras y sus crueldades. Sabía que más allá también las había, de hecho aún existía la esclavitud, pero simplemente pensar en algo nuevo le hacía vibrar. 

Le sorprendió que cuando empezó a hablarle de telas y vestuario tampoco se sintió aburrido. Amaba tanto su trabajo y tenía tal conocimiento que hacía que sonase interesante. No se detenía en los precios de las telas, ni en la importancia de la minuciosidad de los brocados, sino que repetía la importancia de encontrar la belleza natural de una persona para potenciar su verdadero ser. 

Esta vez, el destino le estaba recordando sus olvidos anteriores para evitar repetirlos.

-Necesito una túnica para mi esposa. Sería para la boda Real. 

-No acepto ese tipo de encargos.- No esperaba una negativa para una petición que debería ser común en su trabajo, pero parecía totalmente segura. -No puedo realizar una prenda, si acepto a una persona tengo que ver quién es realmente. Hablaría con ella, tocaría sus manos y tomaría cada palmo de sus medidas. Me encargaría de su cuerpo, de su rostro, de su pelo y sus pies. Por un tiempo, sería tan vuestra como mía. 

Suspiró imaginando que Brienne lo encontraría una cantidad ingente de tiempo perdido, pero por algún motivo, supo que ella era la persona correcta para esta tarea y esperaba poder convencerla. -Hablaré con ella. Mientras no sea un vestido, supongo que estará de acuerdo. 

-Mi señor, será lo que tenga que ser. 

Brienne entendía la necesidad de encontrar algo con lo que cubrirse en la boda que no fuera una túnica gastada o los esperpénticos vestidos que tenía. Sin embargo se sentía incómoda con la desmesurada atención que la modista expresó en ella. Insistió en observarla mientras entrenaba en el patio, tomando dibujos y notas en su cuaderno. Tenía una mirada profunda continua, como si estuviera descifrando un gran enigma mientras la observaba. Brienne sólo podía pensar que si era así se iba a decepcionar profundamente cuando encontrase las respuestas. Tras observar cómo derribaba a Podrick unas cuantas veces aseguró estar lista para comenzar el trabajo.

Apenas llevaba cinco minutos en la sala de costura, pero ya estaba impaciente por volver al exterior y olvidarse de alfileres y retales. Sólo quería terminar pronto y que la joven no se esforzase en un trabajo tan ingrato.

-Debería ser dorado o carmesí. Los colores de la casa Lannister.

Salla frunció el ceño como si hubiera dicho la mayor de las locuras. -¿Rojo? No podéis vestir rojo. Podéis vestir de dorado, si así lo decidimos. El brillo del sol sobre la mujer de agua. Pero nunca podréis tomar el rojo siendo vuestro opuesto.

Agobiada por sus palabras, Brienne quiso bajar sus expectativas. -No quiero que sea llamativo, no me gusta destacar. 

-Pero lo hacéis, mi señora. Todos os miran siempre. Os mirarán también en la boda. 

-Quiero decir… que no quiero llamar más la atención. 

-No sabéis lo que queréis, ni sabéis lo que sois. Os creéis una mujer de piedra, apegada y agarrada al mundo como si estuvierais incrustada en él, incapaz de moveros ni disfrutar. Pero no es así, sois una mujer de agua, azul pura y transparente, y necesitáis fluir. También os equivocáis con vuestro esposo. Veis en él un hombre de aire, esperando que salga volando en cualquier momento, alejándose en la profundidad de los cielos, siempre separado de vuestra absurda tierra. Pero él es un hombre de fuego. 

Brienne pensó inmediatamente en Aerys y se estremeció. –No lo es. 

-Lo es, mi señora, pero no debéis temerlo. El fuego es el calor de una hoguera en un día lluvioso, las brasas tenues, la luz en la oscuridad. También es el incendio que arrasa los bosques, pero un hombre de fuego decide qué forma tomar. 

Se sintió extrañamente perturbada por sus palabras. –Si él es fuego y yo soy agua…

-Sí mi señora, es una relación complicada y extraña que suele evitarse. Pero cuando nace puede mejorar sus elementos. El agua puede sofocar el fuego cuando está descontrolado y el fuego calienta el agua cuando necesitamos un baño tibio. No puede ser fácil pero no parecéis un caballero que se retraiga ante la dificultad. 

-No soy un caballero. 

-Como os dije, no sabéis lo que sois. 

Cuando finalmente llegaron los barcos, Jaime estaba en el puerto para recibir a la que sería la nueva reina en Poniente. Le resultó difícil diferenciarla de cualquier marinero, y la primera palabra que escuchó de sus labios fue una sonora blasfemia hacia uno de sus capitanes. El hombre se rió a su lado y golpeó su espalda como si fuera un simple camarada más. Tenía un corte de pelo masculino y vestía con pantalones y cazadora de piel. Era lo más opuesto a una princesa que nadie podría haber esperado. 

En la breve conversación que mantuvieron desde el puerto a la fortaleza la joven parecía desconocer completamente las formalidades básicas, usando una ironía y sagacidad propias de un tabernero. Jamás hubiera imaginado que su segunda persona preferida entre todos los invitados podría ser una Greyjoy. 

Le hubiera resultado divertido si no fuera porque la presencia de Cersei en la capital había deteriorado gravemente la conducta de Joffrey. Mientras ella estuvo en Altojardín su padre lo controlaba como el niño que era y le mantuvo perfectamente escondido y atemperado. Desde que su madre pisó la fortaleza había hecho despertar al chico, que cada día que pasaba tenía un comportamiento más difícil. Él no iba a inmiscuirse, y mucho menos desde la muerte de Mircela. Entendía que Cersei quisiese pasar más tiempo con los hijos que le quedaban, y sólo sabía amarles haciendo que se sintiesen por encima del resto del mundo. Jaime sabía que era lo que ella necesitaba, pero también sabía que las consecuencias podían ser terriblemente funestas.

No estaba equivocado. Cuando llegaron al castillo y entraron en la sala del Trono el rey buscaba desde lo alto como si no entendiera dónde estaba su princesa prometida. Cuando entendió que aquella especie de capitán de barco era su futura reina se arrancó en una sonora carcajada. 

-Otorgamos a los Greyjoy la oportunidad de unir nuestras casas, ¿y esto es lo que mandan? Me gustan las mujeres, Lady Greyjoy y realmente no sé si lo que veo es una hembra o un varón. 

-Dicen que compartir intereses es una buena señal para cualquier matrimonio. Parece que empezamos con buen pie. 

La chica habló alto y con voz grave. Sus palabras se escucharon alto y claro por toda la sala, con mejor alcance que las del rey. No se intimidaba, mantenía la postura erguida y el gesto totalmente relajado. Joffrey la miraba como si hubiera hablado en alto valyrio, mirando consternado a su alrededor.

-¿De qué demonios habla? ¿Cómo pretenden que ponga un niño en eso? 

-Si no sabéis cómo se hace sería un placer mostrároslo mi rey. – La chica le mantenía la mirada sin un solo pestañeo. 

Joffrey se levantó violentamente y descendió un par de escalones. El hecho de que no bajara todos podría interpretarse como una muestra de poder, no queriendo estar al mismo nivel que el resto. Pero Jaime sabía que realmente no se atrevía a acercarse tanto a la joven que le estaba generando verdadera inquietud. –No es que no sepa, estúpida, es que no podría hacerlo mirando esa cara. 

-Los problemas de capacidad pueden tratarse con distintas hierbas mi rey. En las islas conocemos un pescado que una vez desecado…

Jaime escuchó las risas entre el público mientras el rey se ponía rojo de ira. Tywin intervino, solemne y cortante y retiró a su majestad mientras coordinaba a los hombres para que terminasen la recepción de los nuevos huéspedes. 

Brienne luchaba ese día con una furia desmedida. La situación era frustrante y ninguno de los posibles escenarios ante ella era muy halagador. Otra boda. Otra maldita boda. Había hablado con Jaime para reducir su presencia lo mínimo posible, pero con el poco tiempo que permaneció en la anterior le bastó para tener pesadillas de por vida. 

El enlace era inminente. Los barcos de las islas del hierro habían llegado esa mañana y su ropa estaba prácticamente terminada, que por supuesto, sería un vestido. Además, la modista seguía tras ella como si se tratase de su misma sombra. Si el estúpido vestido estaba casi acabado, ¿por qué seguía siendo necesario su constante presencia? Realmente era una mujer interesante y había disfrutado algunas de sus conversaciones, pero desde luego no su incesante persecución. 

Como si su constante escrutinio no fuera suficiente, Brienne comenzó a sentir cómo decenas de ojos comenzaban a agolparse alrededor del patio. Con la llegada de nuevos invitados se había acostumbrado a la presencia de algunos curiosos, pero esta vez se sentía realmente rodeada de público. 

Se centró en su cometido, evitando mirar a su alrededor hasta que pudiese derribar a su oponente. Desearía que hubiera sido Podrick, habría sido mucho más predecible y cómodo, pero se encontraba peleando con Bronn. Él utilizó varios trucos sucios que ya conocía, hasta que empezó a susurrar obscenidades que sabía que la perturbarían. En esta ocasión, sólo le ayudó a conseguir la decisión suficiente como para derribarlo de una buena vez. 

Cuando la cabeza del mercenario golpeó el suelo le costó escuchar sus quejidos por encima del sonoro aplauso que recibió. Cuando miró a su alrededor se dio cuenta por primera vez que su público eran los recién llegados de las Islas del Hierro. 

De entre todos, se acercó una mujer que seguía aplaudiendo mientras caminaba hacia ella. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le ofreció su mano en un gesto cordial. 

-¿Lady Brienne, cierto? Si no lo sois significa que hay más de un ejemplar como vos y he desperdiciado demasiado tiempo lejos de la capital. 

Los hombres a su alrededor rompieron en carcajadas, silbaron y jalearon. Brienne estaba acostumbrada a burlas semejantes, pero no tan escandalosas desde que abandonó el campamento de Renly. Aunque intentó evitarlo, un sonrojo alcanzó sus traidoras mejillas, lo que hizo sonreír a la mujer que aún sostenía su mano.

-Mis disculpas mi señora, no pretendía importunaros. Soy Yara Greyjoy, la nueva yegua de cría que compró nuestro bien amado rey. 

Era imposible que aquello fuera cierto. Si tuviera que pensar en lo más opuesto que existía a Margaery Tyrell el resultado sería la mujer que tenía delante. Su pelo lacio y oscuro parecía húmedo, su piel castigada por el sol estaba llena de manchas y su vestimenta era digna del más infame contrabandista. Antes de que su extrañeza se hiciera obscenamente patente, hizo una especie de reverencia, lo que provocó sus risas y la de todos los presentes. 

-No vine en busca de cortesías Lady Brienne. Nuestros anfitriones nos han estado guiando por todos los recodos aburridos de la fortaleza y sólo necesitaba una pequeña diversión. He disfrutado mucho el espectáculo, pero me temo que nuestra tediosa visita aún no ha concluido. – Bajó el tono y abandonó cualquier formalidad, llevándose su mano a la boca para posar sus labios en un casto e inapropiado beso - Espero ver mucho más de ti en los próximos días. 

La dejó con la boca abierta marchándose con el resto de sus ruidosos hombres. En el público sólo quedaba su modista, que parecía satisfecha y se acercó para decirle que estaba lista para reanudar el trabajo. 

Bronn extrañamente guardó un respetuoso silencio. Parecía tan confuso como ella hasta que se llevó una mano a la cabeza, rascándose con rudeza. -¿Esa será la nueva reina? Es más hombre que su futuro esposo. - Lo dijo con la franqueza que nadie más expresaría, mientras bajaba su mirada sobre sí mismo – Por otra parte, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan excitado.

Brienne puso los ojos en blanco y dio el entrenamiento por terminado, acompañando a la modista para volver a su sala de tortura donde se tomarían medidas y se probarían telas y colores de maquillaje sobre su piel. 

Antes de que Jaime entrara en la sala del consejo pudo escuchar los gritos de Joffrey atravesar la puerta. 

-¡Viste como un maldito pirata! ¡No es una verdadera mujer!

Una vez dentro, su hermana permanecía recta y severa al lado del chico, presumiblemente también indignada por la imagen de la nueva reina, mientras que su padre, tajante como siempre, exponía el caso como un asunto cerrado. 

-Necesitamos los barcos. Vístela como quieras, pero esa será tu esposa. 

-¡Soy el rey! ¡Puedo hacer lo que quiera! 

Si nadie le hacía entrar en razón todos estarían muertos en poco tiempo. Jaime contemplaba la absoluta indulgencia de Cersei con el mocoso, y la dura severidad de su padre. No quería participar de la discusión, pero sentía que una visión menos agresiva podría moldear al chico.

-No tendrás que mirarla, sólo cumplir con tus deberes maritales cuando sea preciso y soportar su presencia en ciertos eventos. No será una tarea complicada ni demasiado frecuente, mi rey. 

-¿Así es como lo haces, tío? ¿Me darás indicaciones para taparle el rostro mientras consigo excitarme pensando en otras? ¿O directamente necesitas otras mujeres en vuestra cama matrimonial levantando tu hombría para poder plantar tu semilla en ella? Que Tywin pudiera obligarte no significa que pueda hacerlo conmigo, soy su rey. Y no pienso pasar por la absurda vergüenza que soportas tú. 

El golpe tuvo un eco fuerte y repetido en las largas paredes de la sala. No fue un gran puñetazo furioso, tan sólo un tortazo en el rostro que debió haber golpeado mucho tiempo atrás. 

Cersei se levantó inmediatamente intentando contener a Joffrey pero era demasiado tarde. El chico se desgañitó la garganta gritando a su tío, escupiéndole con sus estruendosos alaridos. Ni siquiera entendía las palabras que salían de su boca, pero Tywin volvió a intervenir para llevárselo antes de que la escena pudiera agravarse. 

Se quedó solo con Cersei, que le miraba en silencio. 

-Yo también le abofeteé una vez. Fue peor, porque estábamos en el salón del Trono y había numerosos testigos. Cuando termine el día ni siquiera lo recordará, sólo va a concentrarse en odiar a su futura prometida. 

No habían hablado desde la muerte de Mircela. En aquel momento sintió por primera vez en su vida un afecto hacia ella que no estaba teñido de ningún tinte deshonroso. Por primera vez no había sido su amante, ni su enemiga, sólo su hermana. Y hoy parecía que ella podría devolverle el sentimiento. 

-¿Por qué me has defendido? ¿No me odiabas por favorecer tu unión con Loras?

-Cállate. 

Lo hizo y se quedaron un tiempo en silencio. 

-Parece que te gusta realmente esa bestia tuya. La defiendes sin importar las consecuencias, ¿alguna vez hiciste eso por mí?

Hizo una mueca que bien podría ser una sonrisa o un lamento. 

-No creo que nunca necesitases que alguien te defendiera. 

-¿Es eso lo que ves en ella? ¿La doncella frágil que te necesita frente a la que nunca lo hizo?

No pudo aguantarse la carcajada. -Doncella frágil es exactamente la forma en la que la describiría. Te faltan adjetivos, ¿pequeña quizá? 

Cersei se levantó y salió de la estancia. 

A pesar de haber golpeado a su rey, a pesar de haber sufrido semanas separado de Brienne y del cansancio que le suponía la vida en la capital, supo que por primera vez estaba caminando en el sentido correcto.


	14. EL BAILE

La ceremonia fue breve pero el septo estaba completamente lleno. Jaime acudió solo, justificando la ausencia de Brienne por problemas de última hora con su modista. Ella le había pedido de nuevo discreción y después del desencuentro con Joffrey Jaime estaba decidido a retrasar su aparición el máximo tiempo posible. También sabía que esta vez él no podría escabullirse.

Sin embargo el rey parecía extrañamente tranquilo, incluso con su nueva esposa. Miró a Tywin que no parecía sorprendido, y le encontró hablando con el Gran Maestre Pycelle. Recordaba que algunos caballeros recurrían a aquel hombre solicitando setas o hiervas para templar los nervios antes de una batalla, y se preguntó si los inexplicables cambios de humor del muchacho podrían tener alguna relación. ¿Tywin estaba drogando a Joffrey? Podría ser la explicación por la cual mantuvo un comportamiento decente en ausencia de Cersei. Ahora ella estaba demasiado débil después de la muerte de Mircela, y enfrentarse a su padre era una batalla que exigía una absoluta plenitud facultativa.

Esperó para acercarse a la mesa principal hasta que la mayoría de invitados ya había felicitado a los nuevos reyes, para evitar cualquier escándalo. Pero cuando decidió que era el momento, la reacción de Joff fue un caluroso abrazo sincero, lo que terminó de confirmarle sus sospechas sobre Tywin. 

Cersei estaba débil pero no era ninguna ingenua. Molesta con la situación, miró gravemente a su padre y abandonó el lugar. Jaime creía conocerla lo suficientemente bien, y estaba seguro de que no volvería a aparecer en lo que quedaba de noche. 

-¿Dónde está vuestra enorme caballero?

La nueva reina tenía una buena voz para el mando. A Jaime le sorprendió que ya conociese a su mujer en el corto espacio que llevaba en la capital, ya que el matrimonio había sido prácticamente inmediato. 

-Han tenido unos pequeños problemas de última hora con su vestido, pero no faltará a la fiesta su gracia. ¿Puedo preguntar cómo la conocéis?

-Cómo no hacerlo. Parece vivir en el patio de entrenamiento y tras contemplar una sola vez su destreza es difícil de olvidar. Tenéis suerte Lannister, cualquiera os hubiera imaginado con una mujer menos interesante. 

Jaime lo tomaba como un absoluto cumplido, aunque no sabía si esa era su intención. Después de unos cuantos intercambios más sobre Brienne, la conversación empezó a derivar en la guerra venidera. No era el momento ni el lugar, pero era una preocupación que compartían y que no pudieron evitar airear.

Dejaron a Joffrey terminando la recepción de elogios y se fueron a un lugar más privado. Comprobó que Yara tenía una increíble mente militar, y que su mando sobre la flota podría ser tan importante como los propios barcos y hombres que comandaba. Desconocía sus dotes de gobierno, si es que Joffrey y Tywin estaban dispuestos a permitirle intervenir, pero estaba descubriendo que la unión valdría la pena sólo por tener una comandante con una visión tan sobresaliente. 

-¿Vuestra esposa estará entre las tropas de tierra?

-¿Brienne? No, no luchará esta guerra. 

Vio los ojos de Yara entrecerrarse en un gesto de desaprobación absoluto, y sin saber por qué, sintió que tenía que justificarlo.

-Nunca lucharía contra el norte. Tiene… antiguos vínculos con algunas de las mujeres Stark. 

La reina pareció más complacida con esta respuesta. 

-¿Y vos? ¿Tendremos la suerte de contar con el legendario Jaime Lannister?

No supo si había ironía o no en su tono de voz, pero levantó su mano dorada como respuesta. Ella puso un gesto de extrañeza. 

-¿Sabéis cuantos hombres tengo sin mano o sin brazo que están dispuestos a luchar? - Entrecerró los ojos como si estuviera intentando leer una letra minúscula, hasta que volvió a abrirlos con una sonrisa, como si hubiera llegado a una conclusión convincente. – Tampoco queréis luchar contra los norteños, pero no creo que les tengáis especial devoción. ¿No fuisteis el primero que atacó a Ned Stark? Y os tuvieron preso, si no me falla la memoria. No queréis atacarles por ella. ¿Tanta fidelidad profesáis a vuestra esposa?

De pronto se sintió extrañamente expuesto, como si aquella mujer hubiera conseguido desnudarle sólo con unas punzantes palabras. 

-Me gustáis mucho más de lo que esperaba, Ser Jaime, parecéis un hombre inteligente y menos horrible de lo que narran algunas canciones. Tengo que regresar con mi amado esposo, pero espero veros de nuevo en la fiesta. Si vuestra giganta se niega a aparecer puede que hasta os robe un baile. 

Esa mujer era demasiado intuitiva, demasiado lista. A Tywin no le gustaría tener una reina capaz de hacerle sombra, pero si sabía mantenerse en un segundo plano podría ser el apoyo que tanto había estado buscando. Aunque no parecía una persona que supiese permanecer en un segundo escalón.

Con la mirada borrosa por sus elucubraciones distinguió una silueta familiar. En la esquina más escondida, Pod hablaba con una chica, ambos tímidos y torpes.   
Lamentó interrumpirle, pero necesitaba un pequeño favor.

Cuando miró su reflejo en el enorme espejo de la sala de costura le sorprendió lo que vio al otro lado. El primer pensamiento que tuvo fue que jamás saldría de ese cuarto vestida así, que todo el mundo la miraría. El segundo pensamiento fue que por primera vez en su vida no se sentía fea. Bella tampoco, por supuesto, pero era incapaz de aborrecer la imagen que le devolvía el espejo. Salla la miraba desde atrás estudiando sus reacciones. 

-¿Habías hecho algo así antes?

No sabía exactamente qué quería preguntar. Algo tan hermoso. Algo en una modelo tan extraña. Algo tan… diferente a todo.

-Nunca repito un diseño, pero se parece al modelo que le hice a Khalessi, la princesa por la que nuestros caminos se encontraron. El suyo era azul con un suave estampado y sus tirantes eran distintos, pero hay mucho de él en mi inspiración.

Brienne arrugó la frente - ¿Daenerys Targaryen? ¿La conocéis?

-Sí mi señora, uno de los hombres más importantes de Qarth me pidió que le hiciese un vestido. No acepto ese tipo de peticiones pero sabía que era un hombre peligroso y acepté el encargo con una mera descripción de la mujer. Según todo lo que él me había dicho, pensé que sería una mujer de agua, como vos, pero en el momento en que la vi con mi vestido supe que algo estaba mal. La joven era una mujer de fuego, y todos la trataban de manera errónea pensando que era algo que no era. Asustada abandoné Qarth esa misma noche y supe que a los pocos días aquel hombre y todos los grandes mercaderes habían muerto, según todos los rumores, a manos de la joven princesa. 

Brienne cambió el gesto, preocupada por una amenaza tan lejana como real. 

-Mi señora, no temáis. Os lo dije, el fuego no es malo ni bueno, es un elemento más. Si tratas al fuego como lo que es y respetas su esencia sólo será una bendición.

-Dicen que tiene tres dragones. 

-No puedo confirmarlo, no los vi. Pero los dragones también son seres de fuego, al igual que su madre y al igual que vuestro esposo. ¿Son todos ellos peligrosos? Absolutamente, si se dan las circunstancias. Vos también lo sois, una tormenta en el mar es tan peligrosa como un incendio en el bosque. Estoy segura que suponéis un gran peligro para alguien. - Le miró a los ojos mientras sostenía con fuerza sus manos. - El hombre de barro. El hombre modelado por la mujer de aire, con su mente en las nubes, lejos de este mundo, conectada con otros más allá de esta vida. Su mente está disociada, cree ser una mujer de fuego y eso sólo podrá traerle desgracia al hombre inmundo. El hombre fangoso que ensució su propia sangre, ya fue derrotado una vez en la batalla del mar. Espero que su camino nunca se cruce con el vuestro, no merece que os manchéis las manos con el lodo de sus venas.

Stannis. Tuvo que taparse la cara para ocultar su enojo, pero Salla golpeó su mano como una señora a su doncella ladrona, algo totalmente impropio de sus distintas posiciones. 

-No os escondáis mi señora. Se lo dije a vuestro marido, hoy sois tan mía como suya.- La giró de nuevo frente al espejo. Si contaba todas y cada una de las veces que se había mirado a lo largo de su vida no sumarían el tiempo que estaba dedicando para esta ocasión particular- Hoy sois el caballero valiente que os negáis a ver. Pero el resto lo verá, y os veréis a través de sus ojos. Aceptaos, lo que sois, lo que siempre habéis sido. No tengáis miedo. Hoy no importa nadie más. 

No quería bajar a la fiesta pero sabía que era llamativamente tarde. Salla había destacado que sus inseguridades también le estaban haciendo perderse la celebración, y finalmente decidió hacer acto de presencia. 

Una vez en lo alto de las escaleras pudo ver que la fiesta ya estaba muy avanzada. Aún había gente comiendo en las mesas más alejadas, pero la mayoría estaba en la pista de baile deslizándose con la música. 

Pensó que encontrar a Jaime sería complicado, pero sólo tuvo que bajar los ojos para encontrarse con los suyos. Justo a los pies de la larga escalera la esperaba con la sonrisa más radiante de toda su colección. Aunque hubiera estado en el punto opuesto de la sala abarrotada supo que lo habría reconocido al instante. 

Y no solo ella. Parecía que el mundo entero lo estuviera contemplando, disfrutando de su espectacular presencia. 

Le sorprendió ver que hubieran coincido en el color. Jaime brillaba en un dorado suave que hacía destacar su llamativa figura. Todos le miraban, todos querían tenerlo o ser él, el ser más bello que los siete reinos hubieran contemplado. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan rematadamente hermoso?

La conversación sobre la guerra le dejó extrañamente preocupado. Decidió mezclarse con los invitados como querría su padre, regalando sonrisas y conversaciones tontas para evitar cualquier pensamiento trascendente. 

Escuchaba pasivamente mientras miraba las parejas que se movían por el centro de la pista de baile. Hasta el infortunado fin de fiesta de la boda con Margaery, su celebración había sido menos tediosa, ya que el clima había permitido la festividad en los jardines reales. Ahora las lluvias y el frío amenazaban la fecha de la boda y habían hecho todos los preparativos en el interior. Era mucho más agobiante soportar los numerosos invitados dentro de un espacio cerrado y supo que Brienne estaría especialmente angustiada.

Mientras hablaba con uno de los mercaderes un reflejo brillante le despistó desde lo alto de las escaleras. Cuando desvió la mirada no pudo evitar que una sonrisa abierta le liberase de su perenne ceño fruncido. 

Brienne empezó a descender mientras absolutamente todo el castillo la observaba. El amarillo del vestido bajo el dorado de los detalles creaban una ilusión de luz en un solo color que parecía emitir rayos de sol. Bajo el pecho y hasta su cintura una especie de malla metálica dorada parecía una pequeña armadura, que era la única estructura que sostenía el vestido. El resto eran telas vaporosas simples, dos retales que emanaban del metal hasta sus hombros y un conjunto de tela que bajaba desde la coraza hasta el final de sus piernas, que aún parecían más largas. A escasos centímetros del final de su falda tenía un simple detalle que rodeaba todo el bajo con una línea que se curvaba haciendo una especie de olas con crestas puntiagudas.

Era como si toda su vida hubieran intentado ocultarla y por primera vez cada rasgo distintivo de su ser se mostrase sin trabas. Su pelo estaba suelto y parecía aún más despeinado que tras una buena lucha. Cada mechón escapaba en distintas direcciones, sin intentar controlarlo. Algunos caían sobre su frente y le recordaban al aspecto que tenía justo antes de saltar desde el acantilado, cuando el viento azotaba su pelo y le otorgaba un aspecto salvaje. 

Sus ojos parecían aún más azules y grandes, de alguna manera sus pestañas habían sido pintadas de un color similar, así como sus párpados en unos trazos desiguales y amplios. Le sorprendió la longitud de sus pestañas, ya que su tono blanquecino habitual ocultaba que eran asombrosamente largas. 

No había una pizca más de maquillaje en su rostro, simplemente un brillo en sus labios que los hacían aún más prominentes. Era como si estuviesen hablando con él, pidiendo un fuerte mordisco. 

Cuando alcanzó los últimos escalones Jaime caminó hasta ella, agachándose en una reverencia antes de tomar su mano. Bajó la mirada hasta que él se acercó para susurrar en su oído que castigaría su terrible impuntualidad.

Cuando le sonrió en respuesta apretó sus dedos y la arrastró hasta el centro del baile. 

Había tenido miedo de no poder hacerlo, no había bailado con nadie desde su amputación y no sabía cómo funcionaría todo sin una mano. Sin embargo, su mano de oro reposó en su cintura sobre su pequeña coraza dorada, metal con metal, como si estuvieran hechas para encajar. Su mano real se aferraba a la de ella, llevando la dirección del baile con maestría. Brienne era tan ágil como en el patio de entrenamiento, supuso que sus septas habrían machacado su espíritu una y otra vez hasta hacerle moverse con tal facilidad. Pero pronto notó una incomodidad creciente en ella.

-¿Estás bien?

Brienne ni siquiera respondió, como si su mente estuviera en otra parte. 

-¿Brienne? Podemos parar. 

Finalmente reaccionó, bajando sus ojos de otro mundo de nuevo a la tierra. 

-No, no. Sólo… hay dos hombres que llevan mirándome desde que llegué. Me suenan sus rostros pero no consigo recordar quién son. 

Jaime hizo un giro suave para observar sutilmente a los hombres a los que se refería, pero ni siquiera le eran familiares. Pensó que absolutamente todo el salón la miraba, pero ella nunca cesaría su continuo estado de alerta. Nunca dejaría de ser un soldado evaluando el perímetro para controlar la seguridad de todos. 

-¿Verdaderamente te preocupan o es una excusa para librarte de mis irresistibles pasos de baile? 

Ella mostró una sonrisa suave.

-Aunque no lo creas, me gusta bailar. Sería mejor si no hubiera nadie alrededor en lugar de cientos de personas, pero no me quejo. 

No intentó ocultar su sorpresa. 

-¿Siempre te ha gustado? Yo odiaba cuando mi padre me hacía bailar con las estúpidas herederas de distintas casas esperando que el balanceo agitase alguna emoción en mi pecho insensible. 

-Soy la estúpida heredera de mi casa, Jaime. Y tu padre te obligó a más que bailar conmigo. 

Él no pudo evitar reírse. Era una forma interesante de verlo, aunque desde luego no fuera la verdad. -¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Realmente disfrutabas bailando con los chicos a los que te empujaba tu padre?

-Disfruté bailar con Renly. 

Jaime se tensó con la respuesta inesperada. Él había disfrutado mucho bailando con Cersei, pero no imaginó que ella hubiera tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo con el hombre que amaba. A pesar de sus celos que se retorcían en sus intestinos, había una parte de él que se alegraba de escuchar algún buen recuerdo entre tantos desastrosos. 

-Le vi hacerlo muchas veces, era un excelente bailarín. ¿Fue así como te enamoraste de él?

-¿Vas a reírte de nuevo? 

-Nunca me reí de eso. Sólo quería saber si mi padre tenía razón, si un baile puede ser tan decisivo. 

La hizo girar sobre sí misma en un movimiento ágil y rápido. Cuando regresó la atrapó con sus dos brazos, cerrándose en lo que podía parecer un íntimo abrazo. 

-Un baile puede significar muchas cosas. Tywin no se equivoca. 

Siguieron moviéndose con el sonido de la música. 

-Háblame de él. Quiero saber qué te gustaba del pequeño ciervo. Nunca entendí el atractivo de ninguno de los hermanos. 

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y siguió moviéndose, hasta que volvió a mirarle y entendió que realmente quería que le hablase de él. 

-Habría sido un gran rey.

Jaime sonrió ante la inútil respuesta. –Lo querías en tu cama, no sólo en el trono. Vamos moza, sólo quiero saberlo. 

El ritmo cambió y la nueva canción exigía un acercamiento más estrecho. Jaime la empujó suavemente contra él, hasta que dejaron de poder contemplarse el uno al otro para pasar a ver por encima de sus hombros. Ella parecía más dispuesta a hablar sin tener que mirarle a los ojos.

-Sobre todas las cosas era amable y bueno, un hombre calmado y confiable. Me gustaba su aspecto serio, con su barba y pelo oscuro, pero su sonrisa cálida le hacía parecer jovial y animado. Siempre alegre, como si nada en el mundo tuviera la más mínima gravedad. Nunca irónico ni cruel, tenía un sentido del humor blanco y amigable. También sensato, prudente y juicioso. Era festivo y le gustaban las multitudes, pero no era un hombre llamativo ni excesivo. Su corona era una pequeña cornamenta de madera, sin oro, sin lujos extravagantes. Para ser un rey era una persona cercana… normal en el mejor sentido de la palabra. Tenía una belleza sencilla, no era el sol que deseas contemplar pero te quema cuando lo alcanzas, simplemente una bonita pradera verde. Algo hermoso, cómodo de mirar, que da tranquilidad y paz al contemplarlo. Podría seguir intentando describirlo con palabras que no le harían justicia, pero todo podría resumirse en que era un hombre bueno. 

Jaime tenía la garganta totalmente seca, y su voz sonó extraña y ajena -Así que te gustan morenos… que vulgaridad. – No podía dejar de pensar que la descripción que había relatado era tan opuesta a él como nada más podría serlo. 

-Hay belleza más allá del oro, aunque los Lannister seáis incapaces de verla. 

-Suena irónico viniendo de la mujer más dorada de la noche. 

No podía verle el rostro, pero sabía que se estaba sonrojando. 

-¿Crees que me importa mucho el aspecto, el color del pelo de un hombre o sus delicados rasgos?

-Creo que te gusta mi aspecto. 

No sólo intuía su sonrojo, sino que ya podía verlo en sus hombros, y sentir el calor sofocante que provenía de su ardiente piel. Esperaba paciente su enojo y negación apremiante. 

-A todo el mundo le gusta tu apariencia. 

Maldita moza imprevisible, ¿realmente le estaba haciendo sonrojar a él? Con otro movimiento hizo una pequeña figura sobre la pista y regresó a una postura donde pudieran mirarse. 

-Hoy también le gustas a todos. Y aunque habitualmente estén tan ciegos como para no verlo… yo siempre lo hago. No soy un aspirante a rey delicado y amable pero te tendrás que conformar.

Su gesto no sugería que le creyese, pero al menos parecía querer hacerlo. Tenía que ser suficiente. Tras morderse el labio con fuerza, Brienne dejó caer su cabeza sobre su hombro, descansándola por unos momentos. Jaime siguió moviéndose con la música pero le soltó la mano un instante para acariciar su pelo mientras enterraba su nariz en él. Ella apoyó la mano restante sobre su pecho y él rezó porque los latidos atronadores no la asustasen. Quería hacerle sentir así, quería que compartiera cada latido y ahora tenía algunas pistas para conseguirlo. No iba a enamorarla en ese baile, pero puede que Tywin no estuviera totalmente errado. Él siempre había imaginado cuál sería el baile que la haría definitivamente suya, y sabía que el día había llegado. 

-Vamos fuera.

-¿A los jardines? La ceremonia de encamamiento debe ser inminente, ¿no deberíamos esperar?

-A los jardines no, al patio. 

Brienne sonrió de forma abierta e inocente, como la niña que permanecía protegida en su interior. 

Cuando salieron del castillo casi tiritaba. Jaime puso su capa sobre ella, como había hecho en otra boda tiempo atrás. Aun así, ella continuó el camino con la piel enrojecida y congelada. En el patio sus espadas estaban perfectamente colocadas en uno de los laterales, obra y gracia del fiel Podrick. Esta vez le debía una gran deuda. 

Jaime le entregó a Guardajuramentos antes de tomar su Doncella Azul con la solemnidad que el momento merecía. 

-Podemos hacernos daño, ¿no deberíamos usar espadas de entrenamiento?

-Tendremos cuidado, pero si prefieres…

Brienne negó con la cabeza, ya en una posición absolutamente guerrera. Ató el final de su vestido en su malla metálica, exponiendo la parte inferior de sus piernas. Jaime estaba dispuesto a que nada de eso pudiera distraerle. Cuando tenía Guardajuramentos apuntándole directamente ambos empezaron a moverse.

Identificaron algunos pasos que se asemejaban fielmente al baile que habían disfrutado en el interior del castillo, ahora con intenciones diferentes. Ninguno lideraba este baile, frente a frente disfrutaron de una acción coordinada y feroz que les hizo sentirse enormemente afortunados. Nunca habrían imaginado volver a enfrentarse así, después de su última vez. Nunca habrían imaginado que Jaime podría volver a levantar una espada después de su mutilación. Pero aquí estaban, en el baile que mejor conocían y que más tiempo habían ensayado. 

Jaime tenía algunas ventajas, como el tremendo frío de la moza y la dificultad para moverse que entrañaba su vestido, pero teniendo en cuenta la mano que le faltaba ninguno lo iba a destacar. Bailaron lo que parecieron horas, disfrutando de cada gesto del atacante, de los movimientos que les resultaban tan naturales. Con la luz de la noche las espadas parecían arder cada vez que se besaban y las ropas doradas de ambos hacían que el conjunto pareciera una gran fogata, donde las llamas danzaban bellas, brillantes y enamoradas. 

Pronto la ventaja de Brienne empezó a ser más evidente, haciendo que la entereza de Jaime empezase a flaquear. Tenía que vencerla, intuía que era el modo de llegar definitivamente a su corazón. 

Le tenía prácticamente acabado cuando consiguió alcanzar el nudo que unía el extremo del vestido al metal de su cintura, rasgándolo con su espada para que la tela cayera. Una vez que la suave cola del vestido arrastraba no le costó pisarla para hacer que ella cayese a sus pies. La alcanzó durante la caída, sosteniéndola con sus brazos para que el golpe fuera menos brusco, y para asegurarse de llegar a poner la espada sobre su cuello antes de que pudiese reaccionar. 

Cuando ambos estaban sobre la tierra, su postura se asemejaba a la que recordaba de Harrenhall, cuando ella le sostuvo antes de perder la conciencia. Ahora, él era quien la sostenía sonriente, mientras la cuchilla amenazaba su largo cuello blanco. 

Esperaba que ella estuviese furiosa, pero sin embargo mantenía una sonrisa casi orgullosa. 

-Se supone que eres un caballero, Jaime, ¿cómo demonios puedes ser tan tramposo?

-Obviamente no soy lo suficientemente fuerte, ni siquiera sé si lo seré o si alguna vez lo fui. Aún así, te tengo moza. Eres mía.

Como una especie de respuesta ella tomó su rostro con ambas manos, alzándose para alcanzar sus labios. Nunca se había atrevido a hacerlo antes, ni siquiera como un simple saludo al despertar, pero ahora se aferraba a él con una decisión absoluta. Jaime la estrechó contra él, ayudando a mantenerla cerca suya con su brazo mutilado y acariciando su cuello con su mano buena. Tenía la piel fría, hacía una temperatura muy baja y la ligera capa de tela que la cubría dejaba demasiados espacios completamente descubiertos. 

Rodó sus dedos por sus brazos helados, sus hombros, su cuello y su mejilla. Dejó su mano ahí para centrarse simplemente en seguir besándola. 

Ella deslizó las manos hasta su pecho y tiró más de él, como si buscase una mayor cercanía donde no podía haberla. Su respiración acelerada parecía estar proporcionando calor a los dos, que lentamente se alejaron para mirarse uno a otro. 

Por un momento ambos se quedaron quietos. Jaime había asegurado que no bastaría la curiosidad, la falta de ella ni ninguna otra excusa la próxima vez. Por un momento pensó en expresarlo, en exigirle, en rogarle... pero le pareció la idea más absurda que nunca hubiera tenido. No necesitaba que le dijese lo que era esto, ni necesitaba decirlo. Ambos sabían perfectamente lo que era, aunque pudieran no estar preparados para verbalizarlo. Jaime ya no lo necesitaba. Sabía que sus latidos furiosos resonaban al mismo ritmo y cantando una misma canción. Si permanecían lo suficientemente callados estaba seguro de que podrían oírla. Pero no iban a guardar el silencio suficiente en toda la noche.


	15. LA NOCHE MÁS LARGA

El inmenso frío y los ruidosos borrachos que empezaron a salir del castillo para airearse hicieron que la urgencia no fuera tan exigente como el hecho de necesitar llegar a sus aposentos. Jaime tomó su mano y sin pararse a hablar con ninguno de los invitados que intentaron frenarle, la condujo a su habitación. En el camino, Brienne volvió a cruzar la mirada con el par de hombres familiares, siendo de nuevo incapaz de ubicarles. 

Una vez en su habitación nada más importó. El tiempo se paró y el ruido escandaloso de la celebración empezó a ser acallado por el profundo retumbar de sus latidos desbocados. 

Jaime volvió a besarla mientras retiraba el pelo de su frente, con un cuidado milimétrico. Aprovechó el recorrido para acariciar el camino desde su oreja hasta arrastrarse por todo el cuello. Su piel seguía fría y enrojecida, y cualquier caricia se sentía más intensa. Cuando sus dedos alcanzaron la tela de su vestido levantó su mano dorada para que ambas pudieran arrastrar la tela de sus dos hombros a la vez, dejándola desnuda hasta la pequeña coraza de la cintura. Aunque su mano de metal estaba totalmente congelada, la sensación no fue de frío, sino de quemazón. No fue desagradable, por un momento ambas manos habían desarrollado un cometido similar al mismo tiempo y con un mismo fin, teniendo ambas el mismo éxito y con una suavidad sorprendente. Si era sincera consigo misma, le pareció realmente excitante. 

Era extraño como todo se sentía distinto. En sus dos experiencias previas había estado tan nerviosa que apenas había sido consciente de la mayoría de los detalles. Había disfrutado cada sensación, pero ni siquiera sabía bien dónde estaba el origen del tacto que lo provocaba. Cuando terminaron supo que Jaime se había quitado su mano, pero no cuándo ni cómo. Tampoco observó prácticamente nada, sus ojos permanecían dolorosamente cerrados ante la abrumadora cantidad de sensaciones. Hoy era diferente. 

Una vez que Jaime deslizó los tirantes, ella tomó su mano de oro y comenzó a deshacerse de ella. Él miró con pánico por un instante, pero sentía que hoy confiaría hasta ese preciso extremo. No era fácil deshacerse del metal, pero tras unos minutos de investigación su mano se separó de él limpiamente. Entonces la ayudó a zafarse de la cintura dorada, que tenía un complicado cierre en su parte baja. Ella se puso de pie para darle mayor facilidad y de pronto la pequeña coraza se abrió completamente. Como Jaime había imaginado, era el único elemento que sostenía la estructura del vestido y toda la tela cayó al suelo dejándola totalmente desnuda ante él, que seguía sentado al borde de la cama. 

Brienne se puso roja, la modista le había prohibido vestir ningún tipo de ropa interior debido a la ligereza de la falda, que habría insinuado cualquier tejido que llevase debajo. Supuso que también era parte de su política de no esconder nada, de hacerle exponerse y eliminar sus miedos y barreras.

Él parecía realmente sorprendido, y la abrazó con fuerza alrededor de su cintura. Apoyó su frente sobre su ombligo, respirando con dificultad y murmurando palabras ininteligibles antes de empezar a besar los huesos de sus caderas. Ella bajó su cabeza y le acarició el pelo. Las sensaciones eran apremiantes pero esta vez no estaba dispuesta a perderse ni uno sólo de los momentos que compartirían, por algún motivo su memoria parecía ansiosa por conservar cada escena para siempre. Jaime arrastró su frente desde su ombligo hacia abajo, suspirando en el punto en que se encontraban sus piernas. Brienne notó frío, humedad, chispas que se desplazaban a cada rincón de su cuerpo. Cuando enterró su lengua en ella, no pudo evitar gritar. 

Sus ojos se fundieron a negro y por un momento pensó que iba a perder el equilibrio, pero Jaime la tomó cómo hizo en el patio de entrenamiento, ayudándole a caer sobre la cama. Una vez acomodada siguió besando la unión entre sus piernas hasta que volvieron a fallar. Esta vez no podía caer ya que estaba tumbada, pero se preguntó si era posible que tal debilidad le hiciera descender igualmente, si no al suelo, al más profundo de los siete infiernos. 

Tras el último de sus espasmos Jaime se tumbó a su lado, alcanzando su nuca para besarla profundamente. Era un hombre terriblemente goloso, le encantaba la fruta y los pasteles y desde que se dieron su primer beso siempre sabía dulce. Esta vez era distinto, su sabor era diferente a cualquier cosa que ella hubiera probado anteriormente. Supo que era su propio sabor y una extraña vergüenza la invadió inútilmente. 

Entonces entendió que la certeza de permanecer plenamente consciente era absurdamente falsa, ya que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que mientras ella estaba desnuda él aún tenía hasta la última de sus prendas. Se libraron de ellas con menos facilidad que su ropa habitual, pero las distintas capas de tela fueron abandonando su piel. Bajo todas ellas, seguía siendo igualmente dorado. El escaso, fino y suave pelo en su cuerpo parecía pequeños hilos de oro que brillaban sobre su piel como destellos de sol. 

Pasaron unos minutos simplemente tendidos de lado uno frente a otro, contemplándose, pasando sus manos por el cuerpo del otro, disfrutando de cada rincón como si se estuvieran presentando. Esta es mi rodilla, este es mi codo y mi antebrazo. La curva suave de la cintura, el sobresaliente hueso de la cadera, la hendidura del cuello, el lóbulo de la oreja. La curva del pecho, cada una de las costillas, el ombligo, el interior de mi muslo. 

Cuando los dedos de Brienne rozaron la suave dureza de Jaime, él se agitó en un espasmo que removió todo su cuerpo. Con un gruñido se posicionó sobre ella, que permanecía expectante.

Brienne le observaba sin pestañear. Vio el gesto que hizo cuando sus cuerpos se unieron en un primer contacto, cada uno de sus pequeños movimientos en sus facciones perfectas. Abrió la boca y respiraron un mismo aire mientras se empezaba a mover como si cada embiste fuera único y decisivo. Sus labios estaban muy húmedos y bajó la cabeza para rozar los suyos con una suavidad desesperante. Ella usó sus manos para aferrarse a su espalda, arrastrando las uñas con cuidado por su columna. Su piel estaba mojada y cálida, y pudo detenerse en repasar algunas de las cicatrices que decenas de espadas habían marcado tiempo atrás. 

Por mucho que quisiese disfrutar cada segundo y registrarlo cuidadosamente en su memoria, el calor que se formaba en su vientre aumentaba sin poder frenarlo. ¿Cómo quedarse en un momento, cómo conseguir que no acabe, que el tiempo se detenga para siempre y el mundo se reduzca a este pequeño espacio? No fue capaz de encontrar una respuesta antes de que sus ojos se cerraran irremediablemente y la absoluta inmensidad arrasase su cuerpo de nuevo. Siempre parecía ser un desencadenante en el placer de Jaime, que gritó a continuación golpeando con fuerza sus caderas contra ella. 

Cuando ambos estaban relajados, él tardó en moverse. Sentía su peso sobre ella, era absolutamente relajante y esperaba que nunca se librase de él. Rodó lentamente a su lado mientras dejaba un rastro de besos por el camino. 

No sabía cuantas horas habían pasado cuando despertó, pero le dolía cada palmo de su cuerpo. Aún permanecía enredada con Jaime y absolutamente todos sus músculos estaban entumecidos. Comprobó que aún no había amanecido, pero el absoluto silencio confirmó que era lo suficientemente tarde o suficientemente pronto como para que el resto del castillo durmiera plácidamente.

Con gran dificultad se zafó de él, que totalmente dormido parecía ejercer resistencia ante su separación. Cuando consiguió salir de sus brazos se estiró para calmar sus extremidades doloridas, movimiento que le hizo ser consciente del inmenso hambre que removía sus tripas. No había cenado el día anterior, ya que había llegado excesivamente tarde a la fiesta, y ahora despertaba completamente famélica. Esperaba poder despertar a Jaime con un buen desayuno, como él había hecho muchas otras veces, segura de encontrar al menos algunas sobras de la noche. Le dirigió una última mirada antes de salir por la puerta, que la hizo incapaz de aguantar una sonrisa. Su cuerpo desnudo sobre la cama empezaba a serle maravillosamente familiar, era como si esa especie de cotidianidad le hiciera mantener la ilusión de que todo era real, que quizá podría ser capaz de hacerle feliz. 

Salió de la habitación con la intención de llegar a las cocinas, esperando que la fiesta nocturna tuviera al castillo entero en un sueño profundo, pero no fue así. Al cruzar la primera esquina los dos hombres que ayer la observaban descansaban contra una de las paredes, uno de ellos prácticamente dormido sobre sus pies. El más alto le llamó la atención y ambos se tensaron mirándola. Brienne bajó la vista e intentó pasar de largo, pero uno de ellos rompió el silencio sepulcral que reinaba en el castillo. 

-Lady Brienne, ¿podríais concedernos unas palabras? Deberíamos buscar un lugar algo más discreto…

Se llevó la mano a la cadera instintivamente, sin encontrar ayuda alguna. Comprobó que ellos sin embargo estaban armados. Tomó la decisión inmediata de cargar al menos una cuchilla siempre consigo, aunque fuese simplemente a servirse un desayuno. 

Uno de los hombres miró al otro con intranquilidad. – Tenías razón. Realmente no nos recuerda. 

Brienne entornó los ojos y rebuscó más allá de los lugares donde había esperado situarles. Más allá de la corte, más allá de Desembarco del Rey. El sutil acento también ayudó: eran isleños, eran de Tarth. 

Reconoció entonces los rasgos del más alto. Tenía pocos años más que ella y recordaba haber jugado con él cuando apenas eran unos niños. Hijo de uno de los hombres de su padre, solía estar siempre en el castillo. Poco antes de alcanzar la adolescencia dejó de buscar su compañía, y pronto pertenecía a los corrillos de chicos que se reían de ella a sus espaldas. Podía ubicar al más pequeño como integrante del grupo de burlones, pero nunca tuvo ninguna relación con él. Los recordaba como simples chicos antes de marcharse de su casa, y ahora parecían hombres completos. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba fuera de su hogar? 

-Lo siento, ¿Edwyn y…? ¿Durrian?

-Dorrian, mi señora. Ser Edwyn y Ser Dorrian, en realidad. 

Definitivamente había pasado demasiado tiempo fuera de casa. Recordaba que Edwyn era un espadachín mediocre, y no tenía recuerdo alguno del otro hombre con una espada. 

-Mi señora, debemos insistir en reunirnos en algún sitio más discreto. 

Entendió inmediatamente el cambio de tono, temiendo realizar la siguiente pregunta.

-Mi padre…

-Está gravemente enfermo, los maestres dicen que solo superará unas pocas lunas. Quiere teneros a su lado y poder despedirse de su única hija. 

Brienne puso todo su esfuerzo en no caer sobre sus propios pies. Se llevó una mano a los ojos intentando contener cualquier muestra de vulnerabilidad. 

-No soy libre de abandonar la capital.

-Lo sabe mi señora. Nos envió de forma discreta para poder extraeros sin llamar la atención. Hoy el castillo entero dormirá durante todo el día y tenemos un barco esperándonos. 

Escuchó unos pasos tras ella y vio como los dos hombres desenvainaban sus espadas al mismo tiempo. Cuando se giró, Jaime aparecía serio y buscando con su mano izquierda a la ausente Doncella Azul. 

Despertó feliz. Absolutamente feliz. Su cuerpo pesaroso respondía lentamente a sus órdenes, arrastrando su mano por la cama en una búsqueda infructuosa. Abrió los ojos molesto, comprobando que aún ni siquiera había luz solar. ¿Realmente la moza se habría ido a entrenar ya? Habría deseado compartir con ella una mañana perezosa en la cama, un día si se lo hubiera permitido, o una vida entera. El lado vacío de la cama aún estaba tibio, ¿sería posible alcanzarla aún?

Cuando atravesó la primera esquina del pasillo se encontró con la espalda de Brienne y dos hombres misteriosos frente a ella. Desenvainaron sus espadas mientras él imitaba el movimiento, olvidando por un instante que no tenía ninguna. 

-¡Guardad las armas!

Los hombres se quedaron quietos, dudando ante la orden directa. 

-Soy la hija de vuestro señor, os he dicho que guardéis las armas. 

-También tenemos órdenes directas de él, mi señora. Y la prioridad es llevaros a su lado, ilesa. 

Se acercó al hombre bajando su brazo ella misma con un gesto brusco. Sin embargo cuando Brienne se volvió hacia él nada más importó. Había notado la voz quebrada pero no podía esperar el gesto de derrota tan abrumador en su rostro. Sus ojos guardaban lágrimas suficientes para llenar una laguna, y parecían decididos a seguir conteniendo todo. Puso sus manos sobre sus brazos, ignorando todo lo demás. 

-Brienne… ¿qué está pasando? ¿Conoces a estos hombres?

Ella respiraba controlando un sollozo antes de poder iniciar el habla con miedo de romperse. 

-Recordaba a estos hombres porque son de Tarth. Han venido porque…- gimió y guardó un breve silencio- Para…- Suspiró y respiró durante un momento.- Mi padre está muy enfermo. –Tardó varios minutos en poder completar la breve frase. Cuando terminó la última palabra Jaime sintió como se rompía cada fragmento de su inclemente corazón.

-Entonces debes ir a su lado. 

Ella parpadeó intentando conformar de nuevo unas palabras que ya estaban rotas en su garganta. 

-Te hice una promesa. Prometí quedarme en el lugar de Tyrion, y después hice mis votos ante el septón. La ciudad está al borde del asedio…

-Y por eso no puedo ir contigo. No hay un escenario donde no quiera acompañarte, pero no puedo. Tu padre te necesita, y mi padre a mí. Debes irte antes de que el castillo despierte. –Jaime omitió que escaparse con ella sería una declaración de guerra a Tarth que aseguraría la total destrucción de la isla y todos en ella, pero no necesitaba escuchar esa parte. Sólo necesitaba saber que si estuviera realmente en su mano, nunca se separaría de ella. 

-Jaime… si el norte se entera de que ya no estoy aquí… Mi presencia en la capital siempre ha tenido un motivo.

-Por eso debes irte ya, discretamente. No tienen por qué saberlo.- Levantó la vista a los dos hombres que permanecían con sus armas apuntando al suelo. –Espera aquí. 

Sólo tenía que doblar la esquina para alcanzar su habitación, sólo tenía que mirar la pared para tomar lo que necesitaba. No sabía por qué sin embargo cada movimiento parecía imposible. 

Volvió a ella para entregarle lo que siempre le había pertenecido. El hombre más pequeño resopló, argumentando que eran totalmente capaces de defenderla en el viaje. 

-No necesita que nadie la defienda, solo necesita su espada. –Se volvió hacia Brienne, ambos uniendo sus manos en el pomo de Guardajuramentos. Ella no le miraba, con sus ojos desolados concentrados en las baldosas del suelo. 

-Cuando Tywin se entere… No sé… No sé si alguna vez podré volver. 

Jaime cerró los ojos con fuerza aprovechando que ella no le miraba y los abrió de nuevo controlando las traicioneras lágrimas que se agolpaban tras ellos. –Siempre que tengas tu espada estaremos juntos. Sólo tendrás que mirarla para acordarte de mí. – Pasó su muñón tras su cuello, viendo cómo su pelo se deslizaba sobre él, como agua sobre la roca. 

Ella parecía dudar, pero Jaime decidido soltó el agarre de la espada, sintiendo el vacío que sólo sería la antesala de la absoluta soledad. Pensó por un momento que ni siquiera le miraría una última vez, pero levantó sus ojos azules y durante un segundo el mundo volvió a ser hermoso. Levantó una mano para rozar su mejilla y con un susurro sus palabras sonaron casi melodiosas.

-Gracias por entender que me necesita mi padre. 

Cuando arrastró la mano por su mejilla y en un movimiento se giró para irse él no pudo evitar el movimiento reflejo de su brazo hacia ella, como si quisiera atraparla para nunca dejarla ir. 

Con los sentidos entumecidos y la cabeza agarrotada se dirigió a buscar a cada soldado que tuviera guardia en el castillo, reuniéndoles a todos para empezar a repartir las distintas responsabilidades en la resistencia al inminente asedio. Por supuesto el objetivo era que nadie pudiera frenar a la mujer que escapaba de esos muros, aunque era lo único que realmente deseaba hacer. Cuando apenas había encontrado a la mitad de los guardias, el escudero de Brienne le alcanzó, pidiéndole unas palabras. 

-Mi señor, he visto salir del castillo a Lady Brienne escoltada por dos hombres extraños. Ellos estaban armados, y creo que iban en dirección al puerto.

Jaime envió a los guardias a buscar a los demás y esperarle en la sala occidental, y esperó hasta que se sintió completamente seguro de que nadie más podría escucharles. 

-Se ha ido. – Cuando Pod parpadeó como un tonto supo que tenía que dar una explicación mejor, pero no sabía si era capaz de hacerlo. Ante el breve silencio el chico pareció entender sus palabras, sin que tuviera que especificar nada más. 

-Pero mi señor, no puede irse. El trato con los Stark, vuestro matrimonio, el asedio… ¿por qué habéis dejado que se marche?

-Porque la amo. – Era absolutamente ridículo que la primera vez que lo admitiese en voz alta fuese a su escudero. No se reconocía en esas palabras pero una vez que escaparon sin permiso era imposible volver a guardarlas para él. 

-¿Volverá? Tiene que volver. – El chico parecía tan desolado que entre todos sus terribles emociones no pudo evitar sentir empatía hacia el muchacho. 

-Deberías intentar alcanzarla. Si quieres estar con ella tienes que irte ya. 

El chico corrió tras la puerta torpemente sin despedirse. Jaime miró su ausencia unos minutos antes de acudir a la sala donde se aseguraría de que nadie pudiera evitar su más profunda pesadilla.

No fue difícil llegar al puerto, realmente nunca fue una auténtica prisionera más allá de las restricciones que ella misma se había impuesto. Ningún barco de Tarth esperaba en la costa, pero Edwyn explicó que no podían haber atracado en un lugar tan visible. Era bastante lógico, aunque la ciudad entera parecía dormir, había muchos barcos que esperaban el regreso de los numerosos invitados que marcharían en los próximos días. 

Llegaron a una pequeña cala escondida donde Brienne sabía que atracaban algunos contrabandistas que trapicheaban con pequeñas mercancías, pero cuando atravesaron la pared de rocas ningún barco les esperaba. 

Sin embargo, al menos una docena de hombres del norte la rodearon antes de que pudiese sentir su presencia. Sacó su espada esperando que sus dos compañeros hicieran lo mismo, pero permanecieron impertérritos antes de que uno de ellos se dignase a hablar.

-Mi señora, será mejor que vengáis con nosotros sin oponer resistencia. No queremos haceros daño. 

“Sólo necesita su espada” Recordaba las palabras de Jaime, y deseó que aquellos hombres le hubieran hecho caso. Desenvainó antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera reaccionar y rebanó el cuello del pequeño hombre de Tarth sin que ninguno alcanzase un arma. Cayeron tres norteños más antes de que pudieran controlarla. Sintió un dolor agudo en la nuca antes de perder la conciencia.


	16. LA PUTA DEL MATARREYES

El traqueteo continuo le traía y llevaba en un estado continuo de semiinconsciencia, sin fuerzas suficientes como para abrir los ojos. Sólo sabía que el movimiento era de una carreta, no de un barco. Se estaban moviendo por tierra. Cuando tomó la suficiente energía como para pestañear ligeramente un líquido desagradable se vertió sobre sus labios. No reconocía el sabor, pero si el olor. Era la leche de la amapola. Antes de poder formar cualquier otro pensamiento, Brienne volvió a la nebulosa blanca de la que no saldría en muchos días. 

La mirada de los presentes le confirmó que si no era un juicio oficial estaba cerca de serlo. Su padre tenía un semblante oscuro, más allá de su habitual severidad. Hizo lo posible por cerrar cualquier mirada sobre él mismo, esperando que si aún existía alguna posibilidad de que Brienne pudiera volver no la desaprovechara. Sin embargo, las conspiraciones más extremas se expresaron sobre la mesa, de los labios de los más absolutos necios. 

-La chica era una espía desde el inicio. Se quedó en la capital para recabar información y traicionarnos en el último momento. – El Gran Maestre hablaba como si tuviera algún motivo, o alguna habilidad particular en el desentramado de este tipo de situaciones. 

-Quizá estemos sobrevalorando el alcance de la joven. Puede que simplemente huyera por miedo al próximo asedio. Ya han atrapado a algunas doncellas y escuderos, puede que no sea más que una cobarde más. – Su tío siempre tendía a ponerse en el peor de los casos, como un buen Lannister. Que estuviera rebajando la importancia del tema en cuestión solo podía significar que el abrumador desarrollo de los acontecimientos era de tal magnitud que simplemente quería mostrar un posible escenario que se pudiera manejar antes de que el pánico les paralizase. 

-¿Es que nadie me escucha? – Jaime estaba débil y cansado, y no recordaba la última vez que había comido. Sí recordaba la última vez que durmió algo, y fue en los brazos de su mujer. Algo que dudaba que tuviera la suerte de volver a hacer. – Os lo dije, unos hombres de su padre confirmaron que estaba enfermo. Ella no quería irse, yo la forcé. Su padre se está muriendo y era lo correcto. Nadie tiene por qué saberlo más allá de estas paredes.

Su padre seguía sin mirar a nadie, concentrado en las llamas de la chimenea. –Lord Varys me comunicó algunos datos antes de que nos reuniésemos en esta sala, ¿podríais por favor compartirlos con mi hijo?

La araña parecía incómodo, pero habló sin trabas. – Mi señor, no quiero importunaros ni contradeciros, pero ningún pajarito canta sobre el mar, ni sobre barcos. Los susurros vienen de tierra, camino a los Gemelos y rodeada de hombres de los Stark. 

Jaime se extrañó pero supo que por una vez Lord Varys debía estar equivocado. – Erráis, y digo la verdad. Vi a los dos hombres, y eran hombres de Selwyn. 

-Mi señor, por supuesto que no insinúo que mintáis, digo que puede que lo hicieran ellos, fingir ser quien no son… – Los intentos de piedad de Varys eran aún más hirientes que las palabras envenenadas del Gran Maestre. 

-No fue así. Brienne los reconoció. Eran hombres de su padre.

-¿Eres absolutamente estúpido? –Su hermana había permanecido demasiado tiempo en silencio, pero tenía claro que no podía durar. -¡Mintió! ¡Ella te mintió idiota! Esa puta recibió órdenes de sus verdaderos aliados y te mintió para que la ayudases a escapar. 

-Te recomiendo que cuides tus palabras. – Su voz sonó tan tenebrosa que alguien podría haberla confundido con la de su padre.

-¿O qué? ¿Qué harás? Eres el hombre más manejable que cualquier mujer pueda manipular, hasta una bestia como esa es capaz de hacerlo con una historia simple. Dime, querido hermano, ¿lloró con sus tristes ojos por su padre moribundo? ¿Suplicó? Eres absolutamente patético.

Jaime se levantó dispuesto a abandonar la sala antes de matar a alguien, cuando la voz de su padre se elevó sobre el ruido de sus pasos furiosos. 

-No vas a ninguna parte. Los demás, hemos acabado. Quiero hablar a solas con mi hijo.

Su hermana salió la primera, como una exhalación. El resto hicieron tiempo, esperando escuchar al menos las primeras palabras de la conversación. El último en salir fue el Gran Maestre, con una torpeza y lentitud más allá de lo habitual. 

-Padre, no sé cómo Varys puede estar equivocado, pero lo está esta vez. Estoy seguro. 

-¿Lo estás?- Su padre se acercó y se sentó a su lado, relajando por primera vez el tono. -¿Me estás diciendo que si vinieron dos norteños y le dieron una orden directa de la mujer a la que juró su espada, no es posible que la siguiera? ¿Que simplemente estuviera cumpliendo con su juramento a Catelyn Stark?

Sintió cómo le temblaban las rodillas. –Lo vi en sus ojos. Estaba desolada, Brienne no sería capaz de fingir un sentimiento así. 

-Puede que realmente estuviera triste por otro motivo. Puede que no quisiera irse. Jaime, no dudo que fuera fiel a nosotros, ni siquiera que te tuviese un profundo afecto. La pregunta es si crees que todo eso le pesaría más que sus obligaciones juradas a esa mujer. 

Él sabía perfectamente la respuesta. Nada era más importante para Brienne que un juramento. Y había recordado su promesa de quedarse en el lugar de su hermano y él la había liberado. Le había dado su permiso para irse específicamente saltando cualquier voto, de forma que no le ataba ninguno a él. No sólo era posible que Brienne hubiera cumplido una orden directa sin pestañear, sino que ni siquiera podría culparla por ello. Sabía exactamente quien era su mujer, y la amaba por ello entre muchas otras cosas. 

Ante el silencio absoluto su padre golpeó levemente su hombro, en un gesto que podría ser un intento de consuelo. No podría decirlo, nunca había obtenido nada parecido de él. 

Regresó a su cuarto para caer sobre una cama que ya era incapaz de llevarle al sueño, sólo para descansar su pesada cabeza sobre algo blando y suave. Desde ahí contempló la rosa que tiempo atrás había regalado a Brienne, que inexplicablemente se había mantenido fresca hasta ahora. En ese momento uno de sus pétalos se desprendió por primera vez. Como si la flor también pudiese llorar por ella.

Escuchó una discusión fuerte antes de poder abrir los ojos. 

-¿En qué diablos estabais pensando? 

-Mató a cuatro hombres antes de que pudiéramos reducirla, no es una simple mujer, es un animal.

-¡Pensó que la estabais secuestrando! ¿Realmente fuisteis incapaces de traerla de otra forma?

Consiguió abrir los ojos para ver una tenue luz desde la puerta abierta. Se encontraba sola en un cuarto elegantemente amueblado y varios hombres discutían en el pasillo. Miró a su alrededor buscando a Guardajuramentos, pero no había rastro de ella. Su ropa era diferente, se sentía limpia y supuso que incluso la habrían bañado mientras estaba inconsciente. 

¿Cuántos hombres discutían? Escuchaba sólo dos voces, pero le daba la sensación de que había un tercero. Buscó en la habitación algo que pudiera servirle de arma contra ellos y encontró al fondo un candelabro de grueso metal. 

Al intentar levantarse de la cama se desplomó sobre el suelo como un tronco derribado. Los hombres de la puerta entraron rápidamente y la ayudaron a tumbarse de nuevo con cuidado. Reconocía a dos de ellos del grupo de captores, pero el último obviamente no lo era. Le sorprendió no haber reconocido su voz inmediatamente, pero había algo en ella distinto, igual que en su gesto y su postura. Robb Stark parecía otro hombre, cargando a la espalda mil años de sufrimiento y dolor. El niño que fue había desaparecido, el joven soñador y enamorado olvidado, y sólo quedaba un hombre cansado pero determinado a terminar con todo. 

-Mi señora, lamento enormemente las formas. Estáis de nuevo entre amigos, cuando os sintáis más despejada nos reuniremos en el salón para poneros al corriente de la situación. Pero todo está bien, marcharemos pronto al sur y los Lannister serán un recuerdo del pasado. 

Quiso hablar pero notó que su boca pastosa apenas podía pronunciar nada y su cabeza nublada tampoco ayudaba a encontrar las palabras –Mi padre…

-Lamento la mentira Lady Brienne, necesitábamos encontrar una forma de evacuaros rápidamente y sin levantar ninguna alarma. No tenemos ninguna noticia de Tarth, seguro que estará perfectamente bien.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla insensible, que no notó hasta que rodó por su cuello. 

-Mi espada… necesito mi espada…

-No está perdida mi señora, está perfectamente guardada y segura, al igual que vos. No necesitáis protegeros, ahora estáis a salvo con nosotros. –Escuchó las palabras tranquilizadoras, pero la negativa a devolverle su arma era evidente. Quiso incorporarse pero de nuevo sintió un mareo abrumador. 

-Descansad un poco más. Nos reuniremos más tarde. – Salió por la puerta sin cerrarla, y pudo ver cómo los otros dos hombres hacían guardia tras ella. Estaba segura de que no estaban allí sólo para protegerla.

Los guardias se mantuvieron en su puerta, confirmando que a pesar de no estar en las mazmorras tampoco era libre, un estado al que ya se había acostumbrado. Horas más tarde la guiaron hasta el salón, donde pensó volver a un extraño sueño, encontrando las caras más dispares. ¿Era esto efecto de la leche de la amapola?  
Margaery Tyrell parecía otra persona, oscura y tenebrosa donde antes sólo había luz. Se sentaba al lado de Robb, que tenía a su madre al otro lado. Lady Catelyn parecía preocupada y mayor, mucho más que la última vez que se vieron. Entre el público estaba Oberyn Martell, y la extraña Ellaria Arena. Nunca había visto a Sansa Stark, pero cuando vio a la chica sentada en la primera fila de mesas no pudo dudar quien era. Su pelo, sus ojos… era la viva imagen de su madre. Tyrion sin embargo no estaba por ninguna parte. La chica hablaba con una niña más pequeña, que podría ser su hermana aunque no encontraba parecido alguno. A su otro lado permanecía de pie un hombre más alto que ella misma, con medio rostro quemado. Aunque jamás lo había visto supuso que era Sandor Clegane. En la sala también estaban algunos de sus captores, el estúpido ser Edwyn y hombres que reconocía del anterior campamento de Robb Stark, cuando Jaime era el prisionero. Hasta que no estuvo sentada no se percató de la sombra al fondo que empezó a tomar forma. Tras las últimas mesas, de pie y mirándola con sus ojos castaños se encontraba Meñique. 

La disposición de las sillas la situaba en una posición central, como si estuviera siendo juzgada. Buscó la mirada de Lady Catelyn, pero se mantenía atenta a su hijo, susurrando a su lado, casi suplicante. Finalmente él se levantó de su silla y comenzó a hablar. 

-Lady Brienne, la casa Stark nunca olvidará ni podrá compensar todos los servicios que nos habéis prestado. Mi madre os envió en una misión de rescate y siguiendo sus órdenes nos devolvisteis a mis hermanas. Gracias a la información que nos enviasteis desde Harrenhall estoy hoy aquí, los Stark sobrevivimos y os debemos todo. Lamento profundamente los sacrificios que sufristeis en el camino, asumisteis la prisión a la que estuvo sometida mi hermana y el mismo destino. Obligada a casaros con el otro Lannister, el Matarreyes, encerrada en la capital como una prisionera. Lord Balish intentó sacaros de allí lo antes posible, subestimando el compromiso con vuestros juramentos, y decidimos respetar vuestra decisión. Pero ahora el destino de todos ellos está sellado y no podíamos permitir que cayerais como consecuencia de vuestro honor. Lord Petyr consiguió movilizar algunos ojos y oídos en Tarth para conseguir que Ser Edwyn y Ser Dorrian se unieran a nuestra lucha y consiguiesen traeros de la forma más segura. Ahora y siempre seréis mi hermana y tendréis un lugar en mi hogar, en mi mesa y en esta, vuestra familia.

Ni siquiera era capaz de enfocar bien su rostro entre la nebulosa que aún se formaba frente a sus ojos. Deseaba estar más despierta para enfrentarse a algo así. 

-Hice un juramento… Me cambié por Lord Tyrion para que recuperaseis a Sansa…

-Lo sé, no os preocupéis. Mi hermana está bien y protegida, y los Lannister no tienen capacidad para recuperarla. Ni a ella ni al Diablillo. No hay de qué preocuparse, vuestro juramento fue cumplido y no tengo suficientes palabras para agradecéroslo. 

-Mi juramento también es con Ser Jaime. Juré permanecer en el lugar de su hermano. 

-¡Os avisé!- Ser Edwyn se levantó entre el público- Es la puta del Matarreyes, os dije que era uno de ellos. 

Brienne no podía estar más desorientada, pero recordaba escuchar el mismo insulto entre sus sueños febriles del viaje.

-No soy nada parecido, Ser Jaime es mi esposo. 

Edwyn ni siquiera la miraba ni se dirigía a ella, hablando directamente con su rey en el norte. 

–Ser Dorrian y yo pasamos la noche un pasillo más allá de su alcoba, y no gritaba como una esposa sometida, sino como una auténtica fulana de burdel. Gemía como una auténtica perra, no como una mujer decente obligada a encamarse. Y mató a Dorrian, degollándole como un conejo, ¡Es una de ellos!

Le sorprendió lo poco que le importaban las palabras de aquel bastardo, sólo podía pensar en Guardajuramentos y en dónde estaría.

-Ser Edwyn, ya os hice una advertencia al respecto. Entiendo que perdisteis a vuestro compañero y lo lamento, pero si repetís esas palabras lo consideraré traición y vuestra cabeza rodará por el suelo. No habrá un tercer aviso.

El hombre se marchó de la sala farfullando y el salón quedó en un silencio atronador. Robb tardó en volver a hablar, mientras se frotaba el entrecejo.

-Lamento profundamente sus groseros embustes mi señora, y admiro vuestras profundas convicciones, pero el Matarreyes no merece ninguna lealtad. Respeto vuestro honor y nobleza con vuestros votos, mi padre habría hecho lo mismo. Pero él está muerto a causa de ello, y no permitiré que os ocurra lo mismo.

Ella se levantó de su asiento, apoyándose en la mesa para no caer. Esperaba no parecer tan frágil como se sentía.

-Si soy una invitada y no una prisionera, mi voluntad es regresar a la capital. Es mi juramento, es mi decisión, y no vuestra para tomarla. Es mi honor el que está en juego, sólo pido un caballo y partiré esta misma tarde. 

Robb asintió con la cabeza tranquilamente. –Está bien, entonces sois nuestra prisionera. La guerra terminará pronto y seréis libre de permanecer con nosotros, regresar con vuestro padre o tomar vuestro lugar como viuda del señor de la Roca. Llevadla a la celda de Lord Tyrion hasta que habilitemos una para ella. –Dos hombres la tomaron por los brazos antes de que pudiese reaccionar. Miró a Catelyn, a Margaery, a cualquiera que pudiera ayudarla y finalmente a Robb con total desesperación. –Esto no cambia mis palabras, mi señora, os sigo considerando familia. Pero tuve que encarcelar a mi propia madre, no me tiembla el pulso para defender a los míos, y esto, Lady Brienne, es por vuestra propia seguridad.


	17. EL ESPELUZNANTE COLOR MARRÓN.

Jaime veía la flor marchitarse sin remedio. No sabía por qué algo tan insignificante le tenía tan molesto, pero por algún motivo necesitaba reanimarla. Le cambió el agua, abrió las cortinas para ayudarle a recibir luz natural, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un pétalo más que decidía rendirse. 

Se mantenía encerrado en aquella habitación, y en su desesperación parecía que podía ver el paso del tiempo en cada deterioro de la estúpida rosa. 

Sus pensamientos siempre estaban con Brienne, pero la localización cambiaba. A veces quería verla en un castillo de cristal, rodeado de agua de color zafiro, a los pies de la cama de un padre que día a día se encontraba mejor. En esas ocasiones era casi capaz de sonreír ante la imagen. 

Pero otros pensamientos le llevaban a ella, pesarosa y triste en los Gemelos, cumpliendo las exigencias de su señora norteña. En esas ocasiones se lamentaba por su dolor, sabiendo que se sentiría culpable de su decisión cuando ni siquiera podría haber tomado otra. “Te hacen jurar y jurar…” Pensaba decaído. 

Podrían hacerle bajar al sur junto a las tropas. Podrían hacerle luchar contra él. La vida de un caballero no es de uno mismo para decidir. Y ella siempre fue un caballero.

Lord Tyrion estaba sentado en un catre leyendo, con la única luz de una antorcha en la pared. Levantó sus cejas y esbozó una sonrisa al verla, aunque sus profundas ojeras oscuras no escondían sus preocupaciones. 

-Lady Brienne, realmente no esperaba volver a veros, pero me alegro mucho de que estéis aquí. 

Los hombres abrieron la puerta y la dejaron entrar por su propio pie. Apenas parecía una celda, no había grilletes ni cadenas, incluso había una pequeña mesa con algunos libros viejos apilados en una montaña. Se quedó mirando el catre vacío frente al que ocupaba Tyrion. 

-Lo instalaron ayer. Supongo que querían estar preparados, por si el matrimonio con mi hermano te había convertido en una peligrosa Lannister con sangre de oro. Parece que confirmasteis sus peores temores. 

Tyrion le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sentase frente a él, oferta que difícilmente podía rechazar. 

-¿Cómo está mi hermano? – Brienne apenas se había sentado antes de recibir la pregunta. No pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta que amenazo con expulsar todos los nervios que había acumulado, así que permaneció en silencio. 

-Lo siento mi señora, supongo que siempre hablo demasiado, y tendréis preguntas más importantes. Puedo intentar relataros la parte de la historia que conozco, y quizá con vuestra visión de la capital podáis entregarme el resto de piezas. Siempre se nos dio bien resolver entuertos, ¿Queréis que lo intentemos?

Ella bajó la mirada, pensando que la última vez que se sentaron para resolver algo les había traído hasta este punto. Sin esperar una respuesta e incapaz de mantenerse callado, Tyrion comenzó a narrar un entramado que empezaba mucho antes de lo que ella suponía. 

-Yo estaba en Desembarco del Rey cuando enviasteis el cuervo avisando de la traición de Bolton y Freys, pero por lo que he oído fue el momento en el que Meñique se acercó de nuevo a los Stark. Intentó congraciarse con Lady Catelyn infructuosamente, pero tuvo más suerte con su hijo. Las amenazas estaban en todas partes, Robb estaba sobrepasado viendo enemigos en todos sus supuestos aliados y no pudo rechazar un apoyo como el que suponía, y toda la información y relaciones que traía con él. Cuando Sansa y yo llegamos a los Mellizos, madre e hijo apenas se dirigían la palabra. Robb quería mejorar la relación con su madre, e hizo su primera petición a Balish para que os sacara de la capital, sabiendo que a ella le pesaba que ocupaseis el lugar de Sansa. Tengo entendido que él os contactó entonces con la excusa de llevaros al supuesto paradero de Arya.

-Le dije que no podía irme. No rompería nuestro acuerdo, Lord Tyrion.- Brienne habló por primera vez, con un pequeño hilo de voz. Se sintió culpable en el momento de pronunciar las palabras, recordando su pequeña escapada a los bosques, pero también sabía que se arrepintió al inicio del camino. Habría regresado abochornada para cumplir su acuerdo, aunque la gran osa no hubiera intervenido. El destino simplemente evitó que Jaime pudiera fanfarronear al respecto. 

-Lo sé mi señora, por supuesto que lo sé. Pero la noticia no fue entendida por todos de esa manera. Cuando Meñique trajo vuestra negativa los rumores empezaron a circular y no todos entendieron la respuesta como un acto de lealtad a vuestro pacto conmigo o vuestros votos a Catelyn Stark. Balish aseguró que os unía a los Lannister algo más que el honor, insinuando que podríais tener una especie de… afecto hacia mi hermano. Inventó todo tipo de historias, incluso afirmó que lo salvasteis de las garras de un oso y lo cuidasteis en su propio burdel. 

“Fue él quien me salvó.” Pensó con tristeza, pero decidió guardar silencio. Ahora era incapaz de entender como había sido tan estúpida como para llevar a Jaime a aquel maldito lugar, y no estaba dispuesta a validar cualquier historia de Meñique. ¿Fue Bronn quién le contó sobre el oso? Esperaba tener la ocasión de volver a golpearle. 

-Cuando llegaron las noticias de vuestra boda, sus patrañas se tomaron como una realidad comprobada, y la hostilidad hacia vuestra persona aumentó considerablemente. Sin embargo, el norte recuerda y os debían muchas deudas, igual que a mí, manteniendonos en una situación de perenne ambivalencia. Desde que llegué siempre fui tratado correctamente como marido de Sansa, con respeto y tendiéndome un lugar en su mesa y en su casa. Siempre había ojos estudiándome cuidadosamente, y a pesar de sentirme seguro y respetado nunca tuve la total confianza del Rey en el Norte. Aún así tenía esperanza de ganarme su favor para conseguir algún tipo de acercamiento en nuestras posturas, algún tipo de grieta por la cual poder ponerle fin a la estúpida guerra. Entonces mi padre decidió matar a su joven esposa embarazada y el chico cambió para siempre. 

Brienne se tensó por un momento. Sabía que Tywin no había matado a la chica, pero ella no era quién para jugar ese juego. Lo pensó por unos instantes y decidió no intervenir. 

-Robb estaba profundamente enamorado y la pérdida lo hizo perder todos los escrúpulos de los que se enorgullecen los Stark. Ajustició a todos los hombres que habían manipulado la comida de su amada, y con el tiempo a muchos más que por algún motivo veía sospechosos de haber conspirado con mi padre. Con el tiempo no escuchaba a su madre, ni a sus hermanas. No compartía sus planes de guerra con nadie, ensimismado y sólo centrado en acabar con todos y cada uno de los miembros de mi familia. Aún así, me mantuvo cerca. Seguí en una libertad relativa, mientras veía cada día ojos más críticos sobre mi persona de todos y cada uno de los habitantes de este lugar. Excepto por Sansa. Esa chica aprendió más rápido en la capital que yo en todos mis años. Tiene una mente nacida para la corte, creo que tomó la mejor parte de mi hermana. Y quizá la cantidad justa de lo peor para tener una mirada política extremadamente fina. Si mi sobrino no la hubiera repudiado podría haber sido una gran reina. Me habría vuelto loco en este infierno gris sin nuestras conversaciones. Ella también notó el cambio en su hermano, e intentó una y otra vez hablar con él. Incluso la pequeña llegó a golpearlo en una ocasión, por amenazar al Perro al insinuar algún tipo de colaboración con la familia que antiguamente servía. Siguieron más peleas y hoy ninguna de ellas comparte apenas palabras con él. Nada le hizo mejorar. Cuando mi amada hermana mató a Loras y los Tyrell llegaron aquí, apenas parecía el mismo hombre. Ya era otra persona. 

De nuevo erraba. Sabía que Jaime le consideraba el hombre más inteligente del mundo, y se planteó por primera vez que podría estar equivocado. Había inculpado a su padre y a su hermana sin ninguna duda y Brienne sabía que fallaba. De nuevo, escogió callar. 

-La chica Tyrell también está absorbida por el odio. Tras la boda, contaban con suficientes hombres como para marchar al sur, pero no lo hicieron. Esperaron sin motivo aparente. Entonces llegó la noticia de la muerte de Mircela. No tenía pruebas, pero encajaba perfectamente con los planes de Oberyn y Robb para conseguir que Dorne, inicialmente reacio, se uniera a la lucha. Sé que es una locura, pero el chico no atendía a razones y cada vez estaba más desquiciado. En ese momento ya le veía capaz de cualquier cosa. Esperé escondido en un armario de su sala durante una de sus reuniones privadas para confirmar mis sospechas o conseguir dormir tranquilo, pero no escuché nada sobre Mircela. Hablaron sobre el futuro asedio a Desembarco del Rey. Estimaban que durase pocos días con unas bajas mínimas, y me sorprendió realmente que mi padre no tuviera ningún plan para repelerlos. Entonces fue cuando lo oí. El asedio es una mera distracción, cuando comience y todos los soldados estén fuera, Robb y pocos hombres de confianza atacarán desde dentro. Meñique conoce unos túneles en la Fortaleza que contactan con el interior, llevando directamente a puntos clave del castillo. Sé que no miente, una vez escuché a Varys hablar de ellos. Además tiene gente en la Fortaleza Roja trabajando para él, como en todas partes. Van a ejecutarles mientras la atención recae en las murallas y los malditos barcos. 

Tragó saliva mientras Brienne seguía parada ante él, pálida como un fantasma. 

-No podía permitirlo, no podía dejar que mataran a Jaime, a Tommen… tampoco al odioso resto de mi horrible familia, si soy completamente sincero. Y fui tan estúpido como para intentar mandar un cuervo. Me atraparon con la deshonra escrita entre mis manos y llevo en esta celda desde entonces. Sansa me trae algo de vino los jueves, cuando me vigila el único guardia que aún confía en el oro Lannister. Y esa es la única satisfacción en mi encorsetada vida de prisionero, hasta que los Stark decidan descender y el desangramiento de los míos haga que prefiera intentar abrirme las venas con las hojas de los mohosos libros que aún me permiten tener. En cuanto lleguen a las puertas de Desembarco del Rey toda mi familia estará acabada. – Brienne le miraba con unos ojos desbordantes, mientras él aún conservaba la sonrisa – Nuestra familia, quiero decir.

Pensó que era la segunda persona que le decía ser parte de su familia sin apenas conocerla. Brienne Lannister. Tan estúpido como sentirse una Stark. A estas alturas cuando oía la palabra “familia” no se sentía unida a un apellido, ni siquiera a Tarth. Su familia no eran los primos que no conocía, el apellido de su esposo o el de la mujer a la que juró su espada. Su familia era su padre. Su escudero torpe. Jaime. Y nada más. 

-Hablaré con Robb. Suplicaré. Tienen que llegar a un acuerdo, tienen que poder hacerlo. 

-Os lo repito, cualquier entendimiento murió cuando lo hizo la joven Talisa. Cuando mi padre acabó con ella toda esperanza de pactar terminó también. 

-Dijeron que murió por complicaciones con el bebé…

-Dirían lo que fuera necesario. Yo estaba aquí, la chica estaba perfectamente sana y un día se desplomó después de tomar su comida. Murió obviamente envenenada, un toque bastante común en mi familia. Por lo que he oído pudisteis ser testigo de la habilidad de mi hermana sobre el joven Loras en la boda del Rey. 

-No fue vuestro padre, y no fue vuestra hermana. – Participar en todo aquello ya no era una opción, sino una exigencia. Salvaría a Jaime, si no con la espada, con la audacia de su hermano. Le ayudaría a encontrar las piezas que necesitaba. Eso de algún modo debía bastar.- Estabais aquí, pero yo allí. Y ambos estuvieron contentos con los acontecimientos, pero ampliamente sorprendidos. Os lo aseguro, no tuvieron nada que ver en ninguna de las muertes. 

Tyrion respondió con una sonrisa tranquila. –Puede que mi padre no estuviera detrás de la muerte de la chica, aunque me sorprendería. Pero es imposible que Cersei no orquestase la muerte de Loras, apesta a ella por todas partes. Recuerdo una ocasión en la que me dijo personalmente que lo mataría, ella especificó…

-Sé que fueron los Martell.- Cortó su verborrea antes de que fuese imposible de interrumpir. Había callado el tiempo suficiente. – No tengo pruebas, pero sé que ellos están relacionados con la muerte de Loras. 

Tyrion por primera vez se quedó sin palabras. Se levantó y empezó a moverse por la sala. – Eso no puede ser cierto. Cuando Oberyn y los Tyrell llegaron se enviaron cuervos a Dorne pidiendo su participación en la guerra que ya estaba en marcha, y el príncipe Doran se negó. Aceptaría más tarde cuando la muerte de Mircela supuso una declaración de guerra de la corona a Dorne, pero hasta entonces sólo Oberyn se había comprometido con la causa norteña.

-¿Estáis seguro de que no fueron los Martell los que mataron a la princesa? En Desembarco del Rey lo tomaban como una certeza absoluta.

-No pudieron hacerlo, fueron los principales perjudicados. – Carraspeó suavemente y pudo ver un gesto de dolor. Por un momento había olvidado que para él no era sólo la hermosa princesa, sino su pequeña sobrina. Quiso ayudarle cambiando el foco. 

-Respecto a la muerte de Loras… quizá he ido demasiado lejos. Sólo sé que Oberyn está implicado. Desconozco si desde Dorne tenían conocimiento o no. 

–Entonces Oberyn mató a Loras sin ningún motivo aparente, y desconocemos quienes acabaron con Talisa y Mircela, sucesos que agravaron el conflicto de manera exponencial. –Levantó la vista un momento para encontrarse con sus ojos. Una expresión familiar le hizo erizarse- No tenemos una mierda y necesito vino.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí. – Brienne se levantó abandonando cualquier conversación para empezar a evaluar su entorno. Estaban absolutamente encerrados, la única opción sería convencer a los guardias, engañarlos, obtener las llaves de alguna manera. Su mayor arma era el libro más grueso, y no parecía ser una opción contra las espadas. Tyrion tenía el mismo semblante evaluador que ella, pero cuando empezó a hablar supo que no estaba pensando lo mismo. 

-Es toda una casualidad que la muerte de la mujer de Robb y la del joven Loras preparasen el matrimonio Tyrell-Stark de una manera tan cómoda y perfecta en el tiempo. Ese compromiso afianzó la alianza de forma segura y la muerte de Mircela favoreció la alianza con Dorne. Todo fueron avances en la causa norteña. Si no fuera porque sé que es imposible diría que el propio Robb orquestó todo de manera coordinada, pero nunca habría sacrificado a su esposa.

No tuvieron tiempo de llegar a ninguna iluminación. Cuatro guardias llegaron para llevar a Brienne a su celda definitivamente adaptada y correcta para una mujer de su posición. Caminaron durante mucho tiempo por los laberínticos pasillos oscuros, hasta que ella se desorientó por completo. Cuando llegaron a su nueva estancia entendió que estaban alejándola a conciencia de su nuevo compañero.

Los últimos días su padre le hacía llamar con el menor de los motivos, y le incluía en absolutamente todas las reuniones de guerra. Nunca en toda su vida había sido tan inútil, exceptuando quizá los momentos posteriores a su mutilación, y sin embargo Tywin parecía decidido a contar con él para cada minucia que se presentaba. Si no fuera porque lo conocía parecía querer sacarlo de su habitación, por primera vez en su vida preocupado por él, y no por obtener algo de él. Era una sensación muy extraña pensar que su padre pudiese sentir una mínima empatía. Era muy extraño pensar que su padre pudiese sentir algo. 

En esa reunión particular, Yara Greyjoy destacó con su estrategia sobre el mar. A Jaime le sorprendió gratamente que su padre cediera para que la joven reina capitaneara la denfensa en el agua, pero sólo con escucharla un minuto entendió que por primera vez primase el peligro inmediato a la protección de la matriz que daría vida a sus bisnietos. Era obviamente más fácil encontrar una nueva joven a la que poner una corona que una comandante como ella.

Mientras escuchaba a la reina, su tío le miraba especialmente molesto. Era un hombre práctico y veía, como todos, la absoluta necedad de Jaime en cada una de sus intervenciones. Apenas hablaba y cuando lo hacía era obligado y sólo para repetir alguna obviedad que alguien había dicho previamente. 

Cuando la reunión terminó y casi todos habían abandonado la sala, Kevan se acercó para decirle, en palabras finas y educadas, que se había convertido en un completo desastre. Jaime se miró en un espejo oscurecido que descansaba al fondo de la sala, viendo su rostro delgado y con barba como un intruso en su propio cuerpo. La apreciación de su tío era irrebatible.

-Es normal que se vaya una parte de ti con ella, Jaime. Lo mejor siempre se va con ellas. – La voz salió de la sala antes de que pudiera comprobar que efectivamente quien hablaba era su siempre indiferente padre. 

Cuando regresó a su habitación no se derrumbó sobre la cama ni se paró a medir el tiempo en los pétalos de una rosa. Consternado y extrañamente aliviado por las palabras de Tywin se sentó en su escritorio y sacó un papel de sus cajones para escribir unas líneas a Brienne, que nunca sabría donde enviar. Tras horas con el blanco frente a él, se dio cuenta de que tampoco sabía qué demonios quería decirle. Pensó entonces en escribir a Selwyn, esperando recibir alguna respuesta a sus preguntas. Esta vez no necesitó horas en blanco para decidir que no era una buena idea. 

Rebuscó en los cajones para encontrar una caja con carboncillos y unos frascos con óleos. Recordó que en algunas de las ocasiones que intercambió ropas con Cersei siendo niños, la septa más joven y amable intentó enseñarle a dibujar. Le había gustado, y la mujer decía que tenía talento para ello. Tomó el carbón en su mano intentando recordar los pocos conocimientos que aquellas escapadas le habían proporcionado. En su mente apareció la espalda de Brienne desnuda sobre la cama y su mano dirigió un trazo curvo sobre el papel, rompiendo el carboncillo en el proceso. ¿Cómo una simple línea podía sentirse un fracaso tan espectacular? Su mano izquierda no sólo se sentía torpe, sino completamente incapaz. 

Miró los tarros de pintura con tristeza, ya que nunca había aprendido a usarlos. Sus ojos se pararon en el frasco azul. Introdujo su dedo en el líquido fresco y lo posó sobre el papel con la estúpida línea negra. No era el tono. Tomó un poco de blanco, mezclándolo torpemente. Después intentó con otros colores ¿quizá un poco de amarillo? Cuando obtuvo el tono de sus propios ojos sin esfuerzo alguno la ira le hizo cerrar el puño, manchando toda su mano. Siguió añadiendo colores hasta que se formó un espeluznante color marrón que le hizo arrugar el papel y lanzar la bola informe a la otra punta de la habitación.

La ausencia de Tyrion y el cese de su verborrea continua le hicieron más patente su precaria situación. Como si tener su mente ocupada con las palabras de alguien más le hubiera llenado el suficiente espacio para no tener cabida sus rumiantes temores más incapacitantes. Sola, encerrada, y con el peligro sobre Jaime, se sintió más inútil que nunca.

No estuvo mucho tiempo sola, el único guardia que quedaba fuera fue llamado desde el fondo del pasillo, y a continuación se retiró, dando entrada a unos pasos extraños que se acercaron a sus barrotes. 

-Lady Brienne, lamento que nos encontremos en estas circunstancias. 

Meñique tenía una presencia diferente a la última vez, mucho más seguro y altivo. Incluso parecía menos bajito. 

-Lord Balish, si no venís a liberarme me temo que no tenemos mucho de lo que hablar. 

-Nada más lejos, mi señora. No voy a liberaros, pero siempre nos hemos ayudado mutuamente, y me gustaría seguir contando con ello en el futuro. 

Ella se sentó en la cama distanciándose de manera casi grosera, pero lo último que quería era escuchar a aquel intrigante hombre. 

-No sé a qué os referís. 

-Por supuesto que lo sabéis. Os intenté ayudar a escapar, antes de entender realmente la situación en la que os encontrabais. Os ayudé a esconderos en mi burdel y proporcioné ayuda para vuestra pronta recuperación. Y finalmente conseguí sacaros de la ciudad evitando vuestra segura muerte. 

-¿Y venís buscando una recompensa?

-Mi señora, habéis hecho más por mí que ninguna otra persona. Antes de conocernos, antes de saber de vuestra existencia. 

Brienne levantó una ceja desconcertada. 

-Salvasteis a Cat. Toda mi vida he manejado las cuerdas a mí alrededor, controlando todo y a todos. Sin embargo, por una vez algo escapó de mi imaginación. Si no hubiera sido por vos habría perdido lo que más me importa en este mundo. Desde entonces sé que todos pueden haberos subestimado. Parece que no tenéis gusto o interés alguno en la intriga y el juego, pero os llega de manera natural como si la absorbierais por los poros. Sabéis que tengo relaciones con muchas personas a lo largo de los siete reinos, pero creo que establecer una alianza con vos puede ser especialmente ventajoso para ambos. 

-Os conseguiré lo que queráis, oro, zafiros, lo que sea, si me sacáis de aquí. 

-Ya os he dicho que no lo haré, pero sí puedo conseguir más cosas. Los Lannister morirán en el momento en que Robb pise la capital, pero podría conseguir algo mejor para vuestro esposo. Quizá podría llegar a un acuerdo con el Rey en el Norte para enviarle al muro. 

-Robb no permitirá que escape ninguno de ellos. 

-Mi señora, ¿aún no os habéis dado cuenta? No hay nada que yo no pueda conseguir. 

Brienne se levantó echándose para atrás como si intensase huir de él. De pronto el mundo se había venido abajo y la tierra que pisaba era tan inestable como arenas movedizas.

-Fuisteis vos. Matasteis a Talisa para quebrar a Robb. Aprovechasteis el anhelo de venganza de Oberyn para atraerle a vuestro lado, matar a Loras y traer a los Tyrell al lado opuesto de la guerra. Matasteis a la princesa para que Dorne tuviera que apoyar la traición de Oberyn. Fuisteis vos, todo el tiempo. 

Meñique miró hacia atrás confirmando que el pasillo seguía vacío. Se acercó a los barrotes, agarrándolos y posando su frente en uno de ellos. A ambos lados del grueso metal cada ojo mostraba un espeluznante color marrón. 

-¿Creéis que soy un monstruo? ¿Que el mundo es puro y luminoso y sólo mi maldad lo contamina? No, mi señora. Yo organicé el tablero, pero no fui el único en jugar. Sólo tuve que matar a Talisa para que el resto de las piezas se unieran a mí. El gran Rey en el Norte, hijo del honorable Ned Stark estuvo de acuerdo en matar a Loras para traer a los Tyrell a su bando, incluso en sacrificar a la pobre y joven princesa Mircela para conseguir los barcos de Dorne. El afamado Oberyn Martell fue quien proporcionó el veneno para matar a Loras Tyrell. Apenas conocía al chico y no tenía ningún asunto con él ni su familia, pero aceptó participar cuando supo que implicaría una lucha conjunta contra los Lannister. Es un hombre curioso, supe que podría contar con él para esa tarea y sin embargo no podría inmiscuirlo en la muerte de Mircela. Un hombre capaz de matar a otro como mero peón, e incapaz de acabar con una niña que lleva en su sangre las atrocidades de las que tanto anhela vengarse. Las mujeres Tyrell, sin embargo, si fueron capaces. Estuvieron al tanto del sacrificio de la niña y no mostraron la más mínima piedad en acabar con la hija de Cersei y Jaime, a quienes responsabilizan de la muerte de Loras. Cada uno de ellos tiene sus límites, Robb, Margaery y Olenna nunca harían daño a alguien que aman, Oberyn además nunca sacrificaría a una dulce niña. Los límites son debilidades, y las debilidades les harán perder el juego.

Brienne estaba helada, pálida y muda, temblando sobre sus pies. 

-¿Por qué?- Cuando recuperó el habla sólo podía preguntarse el motivo por el que aquel hombre había desatado todo aquel sufrimiento.- ¿Qué demonios queréis?

-Lo quiero todo, Lady Brienne. Pero todo no será suficiente si no consigo a Cat. 

-¿Estáis completamente loco? ¡Lady Catelyn nunca os aceptará! 

-Lo hará. Robb sabe que me debe a los Tyrell y los Martell. Conoce el valor de la deuda que ha contraído y cuando le pida la mano de su madre… bueno recordará perfectamente lo que puede implicar negarse a un compromiso. Por supuesto, mis intenciones estrictas serán unirme con su casa para mantener la alianza, aceptaré también a cualquiera de sus hermanas. Y Cat nunca permitirá que tenga a una de sus hijas. Querrá ser mía por voluntad propia. 

-¿Llamáis a eso voluntad? ¿Cómo podéis querer tenerla de esa forma?

Entonces él empezó a reírse. 

-¿De qué forma aceptasteis al Matarreyes? Os vi con él, Lady Brienne, tan obvia en vuestros afectos… Nos parecemos más de lo que pensáis. ¿Acaso creéis que os ama, que renunciará a su hermana por vos? Ser Jaime Lannister, el hombre por el que han suspirado todas las damas del reino durante décadas, asediado por todas y cada una de las mujeres con las que se ha encontrado. Las negó a todas, mi señora. A las más jóvenes, a las más bellas. Os aseguro que hay mujeres más bellas que Cersei. Pero no las quiso. ¿La cambiará por vos? –La miró callado por un segundo, como si esperase una respuesta. –Por supuesto que no, y por supuesto que tampoco sois tan ingenua como para creerlo. Simplemente tomáis lo que esté dispuesto a daros, todas y cada una de las migajas que esté dispuesto a ceder. ¿No es lo mismo que hago yo? Sólo somos unos románticos, mi señora. Es nuestro único pecado. Y ya que esa es una lucha contra la que no podremos ganar, ¿no creéis que dos sentimentales como nosotros deberían unir intereses?

Corrió hasta los barrotes para intentar alcanzarlo, pero él dio un paso atrás y sus brazos no fueron lo suficientemente largos. 

-Ahí está, esa furia que te desgarra por dentro. La sentí, cada maldito día que ese salvaje norteño tuvo el corazón de Cat, como antes lo tuvo su hermano. Le desafié una vez, haciendo el mayor de los ridículos. Tampoco podríais enfrentaros de cara a Cersei. Pero hay otras maneras. ¿No os come por dentro saber qué estarán haciendo ahora? Lleváis semanas ausente, con cada una de sus solitarias noches. Dicen que el frío está llegando al sur.

Brienne apretaba los barrotes con tanta fuerza que pensaba que finalmente los rompería ganando su libertad. Pero bajo el sonido de su respiración agónica no escuchaba quebrar el frío metal, que permanecía rígido e impasible bajo sus dedos doloridos.

-Pensadlo mi señora, Robb me aceptó por una razón, todo el mundo me toma por una buena razón, y no parece que estéis en posición de negar nuevos amigos. Cuando todo esto acabe, vos seréis la señora de Roca Casterly. Teniendo vuestro favor, como os he dicho Jaime iría al muro. Cersei estará muerta, y no habrá otra mujer en kilómetros. Podría organizar encuentros, frecuentes excusas que os hiciesen viajar al norte. Desde luego en esas condiciones es muy difícil que Jaime os negase. Como dije con Cat, os elegiría, esta vez por su propia voluntad.

Escupió en su ojo con una puntería milimétrica. Hasta entonces ni siquiera era consciente de saber hacerlo. Era tan impropio de ella que se quedó aún más desconcertada. Él no pareció inmutarse de ningún modo, se limpió tranquilamente con una manga y suspiró con pesar. 

-Quizá seáis mejor jugadora que yo, mi señora. Nunca sería capaz de dejar morir a la persona que amo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He intentado dividir el capítulo de varias formas, pero ninguna me convencía. ¡Lamento que sea tan largo y enrevesado!


	18. LA MANCHA

El tiempo pasaba lento y pesado entre las paredes de piedra que parecían llorar la humedad del ambiente. Había perdido cualquier noción sobre la hora o el día en que se encontraba, pero los ruidos lejanos le hacían pensar que la partida de las tropas al sur era inminente. 

Cuando unos pasos firmes de mujer se deslizaron por el suelo de piedra, Brienne esperó por Lady Catelyn. Entre la tenue luz su pelo no brillaba con el rojizo de su señora, así que suplicó por Margaery. Pero ninguna de sus plegarias sería oída en aquel lugar. Pelo negro, ojos oscuros, bonita pero apenada, su rostro se hizo reconocible sólo cuando se paró frente a los fríos barrotes de hierro.

-Mi caballero, es un placer volver a veros. 

En la única ocasión que había hablado con Ellaria Arena había perturbado su mente de forma única. Esperaba que al menos trajera algunas respuestas, así que simplemente guardó silencio. 

-¿Usasteis mi pequeño frasco? ¿Sigue vuestra flor tan hermosa y joven como entonces?

-Lo está, no puedo decir lo mismo de Loras Tyrell. 

Ellaria bajó sus ojos y se sentó sobre el frío suelo de piedra de manera casual pero elegante. 

-No comparto lo que hizo Oberyn mi señora, pero no podía frenarle. No sé lo que es perder a alguien que amo de una manera tan horrible como él perdió a su hermana. No sabemos cómo reaccionaríamos en una situación así, hasta dónde llegaría la sed de venganza. ¿Sería capaz de matar a un inocente? No puedo saberlo, así que no puedo juzgarle. 

Brienne se sentó también en el suelo, no le parecía correcto hacer otra cosa. 

-¿Por qué me disteis el frasco? ¿Por qué queríais que supiera que estabais relacionados? 

Ellaria pasó su mano entre los barrotes, queriendo alcanzar la suya, pero la retiró antes de que la alcanzase. 

-Os lo dije, mi señora, os admiro y no os deseo ningún mal. En Dorne tenemos mujeres luchadoras, siempre valoramos a las jóvenes fuertes y valientes. Las canciones sobre vos llegaron hasta allí, la chica isleña nombrada guardia real por un usurpador, espada jurada de una mujer y guardiana del hombre más temible. Cuando se recibió la invitación a la boda real, odié tener que ir a Desembarco del Rey, pero nunca me separaría de Oberyn tanto tiempo, y él quiso animarme diciéndome que la gran caballero de las canciones estaría en la boda. Sabía que Oberyn sólo navegaría a la capital en busca de venganza, pero no supe sobre sus enredos con Meñique hasta el día de la boda, cuando me entregó el frasco como protección ante cualquier error. Creo en la venganza, creo en destruir a quien te destruye, pero el chico Tyrell no tenía nada que ver en el asunto. Discutimos y me retiré al jardín para evitar presenciarlo. Entonces os vi allí, la gran Brienne de Tarth. Ahora eráis Brienne Lannister y parecíais un pajarito en una jaula. Erais tan pequeñita que estabais a punto de desparecer. No sabía cómo afectaría exactamente la muerte de Loras, pero sabía que el desastre que dejaríamos en la capital arrastraría muchas otras consecuencias. Sólo quise dejaros una pequeña ayuda, en caso de que en un futuro pudierais necesitarla. 

-Necesito ayuda ahora. Necesito salir de aquí. 

-Me ha llevado muchos días y estudio de los hombres de Robb saber cómo y en qué momento poder llegar aquí. No puedo sacaros, no tengo ese poder ni ningún otro. Pero sigo queriendo ayudar. –Sacó un pequeño frasco de su vestido morado. Era del mismo tamaño que el anterior, pero el cristal era negro opaco, sin dejar ver el líquido en su interior – En pocas horas partiremos al sur, y comenzará todo. No sé cómo se desarrollarán las cosas aquí, igual que no sabía cómo se desarrollarían en Desembarco del Rey, y sigo negándome a dejaros sola sin una pequeña ayuda. Una sola gota por vuestra garganta y evitaréis cualquier destino horrible al que os puedan someter. Todo terminará pacíficamente, como un dulce sueño. Espero que nunca lo tengáis que usar. 

Vio en sus ojos que decía la verdad, que entendía ese gesto como una ayuda y por un segundo quiso romperlo contra el suelo bajo sus pies. Luego recordó a Tyrion bromeando sobre el uso de las páginas de un libro como alternativa para acabar con todo y se preguntó si realmente estaba siendo irónico. Cerró su mano y guardó el frasco en el bolsillo, asumiendo que posiblemente fuera un regalo que podría necesitar.

Sus juegos con la pintura endulzaban un poco las amargas mañanas, dedicando cada día a una nueva mancha azul. Cada amanecer vertía una pequeña cantidad de pintura añil sobre su lujoso escritorio de madera oscura, a la que añadía sólo unos pocos matices para aclararlo, oscurecerlo o darle un toque de otro color. Evitó que las doncellas lo limpiaran y al pasar la semana tenía siete hermosos puntos azules que brillaban sobre la madera con la luz del sol. Ninguno de ellos era el que buscaba, pero no pensaba rendirse, teniendo cada nuevo día una valiosa oportunidad.

Tras su pequeña terapia artística solía ser requerido para cualquier reunión estúpida, después arrastrado a una comida familiar tediosa y finalmente libre para dormir unas pocas horas antes de que anocheciera. Despertaba con la luna para escabullirse hasta el lejano escenario al que siempre acudía para entrenar con Bronn. Recordaba haberlo hecho muchas veces cuando Brienne estaba en su cama, y ahora le parecía incomprensible. ¿Cómo había podido renunciar a un solo segundo a su lado? Entonces parecía que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. 

Hacía mucho tiempo que habían abandonado las espadas de entrenamiento, pero ahora se le hacía insoportable cargar su Doncella Azul. Tuvo razón cuando le dijo a Brienne que siempre que mirase su espada lo recordaría, al menos él era incapaz de evitarlo. Este hecho le hacía especialmente torpe y Bronn se cansó pronto de él. En un momento de fragilidad, Jaime terminó contándole el motivo y el mercenario abogó por iniciarle en otro tipo de lucha. 

Los caballeros siempre tenían una espada en la mano, pero los hombres como Bronn habían aprendido a defenderse con piedras, palos, y con sus propias manos. Empezaron a luchar sin armas, sólo con sus cuerpos. Jaime pensó inicialmente que con una mano menos sería algo totalmente desproporcionado, pero la enorme cantidad de energía que necesitó para enfrentarse así a Bronn le hizo sentirse mejor. Era realmente estimulante aprender a defenderse de esta manera y en unos días su estado de ánimo también mejoró. 

Habían pasado días desde la marcha de los soldados al sur. Había sido incapaz de dormir un solo minuto, imaginando a cada momento la muerte más terrible y espantosa que podría imaginar cayendo sobre la Fortaleza Roja. Lloró hasta que sus ojos se secaron, y se quedó lo suficientemente aliviada para activar su mente y empezar a analizar la celda por milésima vez, comprobando cada barrote y piedra esperando encontrar una mágica salida que le guiase a la libertad. Después de unas horas golpeó las paredes, caminó como un animal enjaulado, gritó y se desplomó en su catre. Ya no le quedaban energías que gastar. 

Al tercer día unos pasos acelerados llegaron hasta su celda. Brienne permaneció tumbada mirando su pared, sin ningún interés en cualquiera que quisiese hablar. Entonces escuchó el sonido de llaves desplazándose en unas manos torpes y el susurro- … Mi señora- fue absolutamente inconfundible. 

Se giró para ver a su escudero intentando meter una llave en la cerradura, que obviamente no encajaba. Siguió con la siguiente, tomando otra al azar entre la docena que tenía alrededor de un grueso aro metálico. 

-¡Pod! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

-Os seguí todo el camino desde Desembarco del Rey... 

-¡Y entonces cómo has tardado tanto!- Era lo más desagradecido que hubiera dicho nunca, pero las palabras salieron sin ningún permiso. 

-He tenido algunas dificultades… había demasiados ojos, tenía que esperar que marchasen los soldados al sur y luego… debía encontrar esto antes de irnos.- Sin soltar las llaves hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia su cadera derecha, donde descansaba Guardajuramentos. A su otro lado tenía otra espada manchada de sangre. Se sintió terriblemente mal por el chico que estaba intentando salvarla, no entendía de dónde podía provenir tal devoción. 

-¿Cómo…?

-Este lugar ha sido incontrolable. Tryrell, Martell, Stark y los hombres de todos ellos. Nadie conocía a nadie, y no soy un hombre especialmente notable, pude pasar fácilmente desapercibido. Observé durante días y aprendí. Palabras, oro o espada, sólo necesitaba saber qué usar con cada uno. –Arrugó los ojos totalmente concentrado- Creo que es esta. – La llave entró fácilmente y giró sin esfuerzo. La puerta chirrió al abrirse y corrió al exterior tras el escudero que abría el camino. 

-No he conseguido localizar a Lord Tyrion, pero he oído que también está encerrado en algún lugar. Deberíamos encontrarle antes de marchar. 

-Yo tampoco sé llegar a su celda, sólo sé que está lejos. Debemos irnos ahora si queremos salvar a su familia. 

-Mi señora, no creo que aquí esté a salvo.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más la puerta del pasillo se abrió y Podrick alcanzó al intruso poniendo su espada en su cuello. Ante su sorpresa, Brienne comprobó que era Catelyn Stark. 

-¡Suéltala!

-Mi señora, nos delatará, deberíamos amordazarla.

-¡Suéltala ahora mismo!

Lady Catelyn se enderezó mientras se tocaba la ligera línea roja en su cuello.

-Venía para hablar con vos. 

-Habéis tardado bastante. –No quería ser descortés con su señora, pero se había dedicado a ella con toda su alma. Podría haber sido violada, podría haber muerto en mil ocasiones y todo lo había hecho por sus hijas. Y cuando ella pudo ayudarla no sólo no lo había hecho, sino que ni siquiera la había visitado. Si era totalmente sincera, estaba profundamente dolida. 

-He tardado bastante en saber qué hacer, pero parece que no me necesitabais. Ya habéis recibido ayuda del sur. ¿Cómo te llamas chico?

Miró a Brienne antes de contestar. – Podrick Paine, mi señora. 

-Fue un Paine quien mató a Ned. Fueron los Lannister los que lo ordenaron. Mi posición tampoco es fácil Brienne. 

-¡Pero no fui yo! Yo os traje a vuestra hija, me quedé en su lugar por la fidelidad que os profeso, y habéis permitido que me encierren sin mover un solo músculo. 

-¡Queríais bajar al sur! Por él. –Las dos palabras salieron de su boca como un escupitajo, con el odio más profundo. –Meñique aseguró que lo amabais pero no le creí hasta que os vi en el juicio y pude verlo con mis ojos. El hombre que mató a su rey, que atacó a mi marido y lisió a mi hijo. 

-El hombre que os salvó, y a vuestro otro hijo. A vuestro hermano, tío y casi toda vuestra familia y aliados. ¿Cómo creéis que supe los planes de Lord Bolton? ¿Creéis que me los confió a mí? ¿Quién pudo tener la capacidad de enviar el cuervo mientras éramos escoltados por sus hombres? Él también os hizo un juramento, y fue más allá de su estricto cumplimiento. A mí no me hizo ninguno y me salvó, de los violadores, de las bestias, de su propio padre. Sí mi señora, bajaré al sur. Por él. 

No sabía cómo las mismas palabras podían sonar ahora tan distintas. Supuso que el odio y el amor no comparten un mismo idioma.

Tras unos segundos en silencio, Catelyn parecía aturdida y devastada. Ella conocía esa sensación, el mundo simple que tornaba y se volvía incognoscible y complejo.

-Distraeré a los guardias. En las cuadras hay dos caballos totalmente negros, sin manchas. Tomadlos, esperad diez minutos y marchad rápido.

-Tenemos que llegar a Lord Tyrion, no creo que esté a salvo aquí. 

-Yo lo enviaré a las cuadras. 

Abrió la puerta, pero cuando parecía a punto de salir se giró sin mirar a nadie. 

-Por favor, no permitas que muera Robb. 

Brienne estaba cansada, terriblemente cansada. –No hago este viaje para defenderle a él, y no creo que sea quién necesite protección. 

Entonces Cat levantó la vista, casi suplicante. –No Brienne, quiero decir… solo quiero volver a verlo. 

Pudo entender que le estaba pidiendo que no matase a su hijo, y un escalofrío recorrió su columna. No sólo porque hubiera pensado eso, sino porque realmente era algo que no le podría prometer. 

En los establos, esperaron mucho más tiempo del que Catelyn estimó, pero no podían irse sin Tyrion. Finalmente montaron sus caballos y empezaron a pensar en la necesidad de huir cuando dos figuras conocidas se formaron a sus espaldas. 

Catelyn aseguró que tendrían el camino despejado durante horas, y ayudó a Tyrion a subir al caballo de Pod. No era necesario que hubiera bajado hasta allí, podría haber enviado a Tyrion con alguna persona de confianza, pero Brienne sabía que quería estar presente hasta el último segundo para seguir suplicando por su hijo, aunque solo fuera con su mirada. Brienne la miró y se despidió con un gesto de cabeza. Cuando los caballos estaban empezando a alejarse algo se removió en sus entrañas. Sabía que nadie en todo el castillo la creería, que si conocía los hechos era porque nadie los daría crédito. Aún así algo le hizo pensar que ella sí lo haría. Que si no podía jurarle la vida de su hijo al menos podría darle la verdad. 

-Fue Lord Balish. – Estaba a una distancia suficiente como para no estar segura de que sus palabras fueran escuchadas – Él mató a Talisa. – La descomposición en el rostro de su señora le aseguró que el mensaje había llegado. –Siempre fue él. 

Vio a su señora caer llorando sobre el suelo antes de espolear su caballo y empezar a galopar hacia el sur.


	19. EL CAMINO

La luz de las antorchas yacía moribunda y tenue. Poseía una de las mejores estancias en toda la fortaleza pero a pesar de eso era decepcionante. Todo en los Gemelos era deprimente, cada atisbo de lujo había sido impuesto sin gusto alguno, y los distintos elementos eran pobres y sin gracia. Había estado en sitios peores, mucho peores, pero en este punto debería estar lo suficientemente cerca de la grandeza como para no tener que sufrir un entorno tan decadente. 

Hacía años que apenas dormía un par de horas seguidas, siempre sin sueños y con un ojo abierto. La cama era blanda y se hundía en el centro, lo que le llevaba a pensar quién de todos los odiosos Frey la habría ocupado antes. No importaba, no pasaría mucho tiempo allí. Pero a pesar de eso, aquella noche parecía interminable. 

Escuchó un ruido en el pasillo y se sentó en la cama dispuesto a enterarse de quién se movía en la noche y a quién iba a visitar. Nada le hacía sentirse tan vivo como esos pequeños movimientos nocturnos que siempre daban la información más jugosa. Una noche cualquiera en el pasillo de un castillo podía conseguir algo más valioso que en una reunión de guerra. 

Inmediatamente volvió a tumbarse bajo las mantas cuando escuchó que los pasos se dirigían a su propia habitación. 

Una mujer entraba en su cuarto, escondida bajo una capucha gris. Agarró el cuchillo que reposaba bajo su almohada cada noche hasta que la desconocida dejó caer su capa y pudo ver el rojo brillando bajo el fuego de las antorchas. Por primera vez en su vida se quedó sin palabras. 

Era obvio que Catelyn había estado llorando. Sabía que su hijo marchaba a la guerra, y sabía que el estúpido iba a entrar con sus hombres por los túneles, en lugar de dejar que otros arriesgasen su inservible vida. El Rey en el norte nunca sería un verdadero Rey. Un Rey no se expone de esa manera, la chica Tyrell había apostado otra vez por el caballo perdedor. Sólo necesitaba unos pocos movimientos más para finalmente alcanzar el trono de Hierro, pero duraría poco. Él sabía perfectamente cuales eran los pasos que levantarían al joven y le sentarían finalmente a él, como siempre debió ser. 

Cat era lista. Especialmente lista. Y no podía verse tan terriblemente devastada solo por la marcha de su hijo, ya lo había visto partir muchas otras veces. Ella se había rendido. Sabía que antes o después Robb le entregaría a una de sus hijas, sabía que antes o después él traicionaría a Robb. Y estaba aquí para impedirlo. Estaba aquí para darle lo único que le importaba más que el trono, más que el juego, más que el poder. 

Mientras ella se sentaba en el lado opuesto de la cama sintió su corazón gritar en sus oídos. No sabía por qué se volvía frágil a su lado, cómo perdía todas y cada una de sus estrategias y herramientas cuando veía aquella mujer besada por el fuego. Siempre fue así, desde que era un niño. Y así se sentía ahora, como aquel niño paralizado por la admiración. 

Ahora estaba tumbada a unos centímetros de él, quieta, con la mirada en el techo sin decir una sola palabra. Se estaba entregando a él, como una ofrenda. Un obsequio para garantizar la seguridad de su familia. 

Vio su mano tan cerca que no pudo evitar rozarla con sus dedos. Como si algo se hubiera disparado en ella se incorporó y se subió sobre su regazo, con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo. Se quedó completamente paralizado mirando sus penetrantes ojos, disfrutando del mejor momento de su vida, hasta que sintió un dolor desgarrador en su vientre. La puñalada era profunda y Cat mantenía sus manos en la empuñadura del cuchillo mientras lo retorcía. Él llevó las suyas sobre las de ella, intentando que levantara el cuchillo, formulando una súplica que no salía de su boca. Pero el dolor era demasiado intenso, y cuando ella sintió sus dedos sobre los suyos reaccionó levantando el cuchillo y bajándolo una y otra vez hasta que sus entrañas eran un amasijo cruento y líquido.

No sabía cómo una persona que había pasado tanto tiempo en una celda podía seguir hablando con ese tesón. En menos de una hora ya le había preguntado por cada uno de los pormenores de su estancia en las celdas, había relatado cada uno de sus descubrimientos y se había cuidado de buscar los detalles más específicos. Ella le había hablado de Meñique y su culpabilidad en todos los eventos que les habían llevado hasta ahí, pero no le habló de los otros involucrados. No creía que la implicación de los Tyrell en la muerte de Mircela o de Oberyn en la de Loras implicase precisamente un alivio en el conflicto. Tyrion pareció satisfecho con sus breves respuestas, uniendo los últimos datos que desconocía, pero no pareció silenciarlo. Pasaron días hasta que dejó de presionarla, pasando al pobre Podrick, que explicó con brevedad cómo había conseguido llegar hasta ellos. Aunque fuera él quien preguntase, Pod hablaba siempre a Brienne, dejando claro a quién entregaba completamente su lealtad, en caso de que hubiera alguna duda.

-Ser Jaime dijo que habíais decidido iros. Os busqué en el puerto, en todas partes, pero todo estaba en absoluta quietud tras la boda. Lo único que se movió fue una carreta y algunos hombres norteños a caballo, así que supuse que estabais dentro, que habíais decidido marchar de nuevo con Lady Catelyn, escondida a los ojos de Lord Tywin. Os seguí hasta Los Gemelos y decidí colarme entre los recién llegados para pediros que me aceptaseis de nuevo. Pero cuando conseguí entrar y mezclarme escuché que erais una prisionera. No podía dejaros sola, no sabía qué pensaban hacer ni de qué os acusaban para encerraros. Pero había demasiados hombres para intentar nada, hasta que partieron al sur. Fue suficiente tiempo como para saber cómo y a quién acercarse. 

Podrick siguió hablando tranquilo, respondiendo a las infinitas preguntas de Tyrion. Lo hacía con una normalidad pasmosa, como si el hecho de haberse expuesto de esa manera por ella fuera lo más normal del mundo. No entendía lo que el chico veía en ella, nunca lo haría. No le había jurado nada, no era su hermana, su familiar ni su amante. De hecho ni siquiera su escudero. Si ella no era un caballero, no tenía el derecho de tomarlo como tal. ¿Por qué esa devoción en una persona tan anodina como ella? 

Las palabras se fueron disipando cuando el cansancio se hacía más intenso. Esto no calló por completo a Tyrion, pero si empezó a dibujar silencios incómodos que su mente llenaba de basura entrometida cargada de muerte y oscuridad. Y no creía que fuera la única, sus compañeros parecían más desanimados a cada paso que avanzaban. 

Como si fuera misión del chico mantenerles animados empezó a cantar una canción con una voz melodiosa y dulce. El cocinero Rata era la canción más oscura que ella hubiera escuchado nunca, pero en su boca sonaba tan hermosa que agradeció que continuara. Tras ella escucharon Las lluvias de Castamere, y consiguió que cada uno de los pelos de su cuerpo se erizara. 

Siguió la dolorosa Jenny de Piedrasviejas, y Brienne apenas pudo mantener el camino. 

Bailaron durante todo el día  
Y bien entrada la noche, la nieve que barría el salón  
De invierno a verano, luego invierno de nuevo  
Hasta que las paredes se desplomen y derrumben

Y ella nunca quiso irse, nunca quiso irse  
Nunca quiso irse, nunca quiso irse  
Y ella nunca quiso irse, nunca quiso irse  
Nunca quiso irse, nunca quiso irse

Alto en los salones de los reyes fallecidos  
Jenny bailaría con sus espíritus  
Los que ella había perdido y los que ella había encontrado  
Y los que más la habían amado

Era como si la letra le estuviera golpeando con una espada furiosa. Por primera vez se preguntó si Jaime sabría que ella no había ido a Tarth, si pensaría que le había abandonado. "Nunca quise irme". Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla sin permiso, frenándola rápidamente con sus dedos. ¿Bailaría ella entre los muertos en Desembarco del Rey?

Tyrion interrumpió solicitando algo más festivo. –El oso y la Doncella Podrick, algo así. – Brienne ni siquiera se quejó, prefiriendo los recuerdos dolorosos antes que el paralizante miedo al futuro incierto.

Cabalgaron sin descanso hasta que los lamentos de Tyrion le hacían apiadarse y acampaban unas pocas horas. Su fisionomía era diferente y no aguantaba lo mismo que ellos, también por su falta de hábito. Montaba alternativamente con Brienne o Podrick, en turnos similares para evitar agotar a los caballos. A pesar de todo no habían conseguido alcanzar a los ejércitos de Robb aún, y Brienne dudaba que con los días de adelanto que les llevaban pudieran llegar antes. Sólo esperaba que cuando consiguieran alcanzar la ciudad Jaime aún estuviera vivo. Se sorprendió a si misma rezando una noche mientras dormitaba sobre su caballo. Apenas recordaba la última vez que lo hizo, y dudaba que alguien estuviera escuchando. Sus palabras parecían más una súplica desesperada que una oración.

El tiempo pasaba lento y tortuoso, pero finalmente estaban llegando a su destino. Apenas quedaba un día de viaje, y Brienne se negaba a parar estando tan cerca, pero la luna estaba en lo alto del cielo y sus dos compañeros parecían absolutamente exhaustos. Tyrion había dejado caer la cabeza sobre su espalda y sentía sus ronquidos firmes que sólo cesaban cuando su cuerpo se desestabilizaba y despertaba el tiempo suficiente como para recolocarse y aferrarse más a su espalda.

Se sentía profundamente incómoda. Le recordaba a Jaime, su respiración, sus ronquidos suaves, incluso su forma de aferrarse a su cuerpo. Mantuvo la mirada firme en el paisaje sin dejar que nada le afectara, hasta que la luz de la luna quedó retenida por unas espesas nubes blancas y empezó a dar pequeñas cabezadas. 

Jaime estaba frente a ella, sonriente en su cama. Se veía desde lejos, como si fuese otra persona fisgoneando entre las cortinas. Se oía reír, y después blasfemar y golpear al hombre. No oía las palabras pero podía ver como pasaban de la molestia al cariño y de nuevo a la pelea. Finalmente pudo verles entrelazar sus dedos, acercar sus cuerpos y enredarse lentamente. 

Sintió su mano aferrarse en la cintura y puso su mano izquierda sobre ella. Entonces fue consciente de sus dedos mucho más gruesos y de que otra mano seguía aferrada al lado derecho de su cadera. El espasmo fue tan grande que apenas pudo reaccionar para evitar que Tyrion cayera del caballo.

Se disculpó mientras seguía asustada, pero fue un toque de atención suficiente como para que decidiesen que era necesario descansar. Brienne se ofreció a hacer guardia, pero Pod insistió en que era imprescindible que durmiera si pretendía ser de ayuda. Apenas alcanzó el suelo sintió que el sueño se la llevaba mientras el escudero empezaba a improvisar una pequeña fogata, canturreando suavemente para no dormirse. Tyrion tenía sus ojos ya cerrados, pero parecía incapaz de guardar silencio incluso mientras dormía. 

-Llevo días intentando dar sentido a cada miseria que nos ha llevado hasta aquí, te he escuchado y he rellenado los huecos, pero aún hay algo que no comprendo. ¿Por qué mi hermano te dejaría marchar? Sabía lo que podía implicar en un momento como este, no es ningún necio. No entiendo cómo no valoró el peligro que implicaba.

-Porque la ama. 

Ambos miraron al escudero, que había hablado sin mirarles mientras seguía avivando el fuego. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, dispuesta a contradecir al chico, pero Tyrion se anticipó. 

-No seas infantil, Podrick. Esto no es un cuento, esto es una guerra y priman otras cuestiones. Además, mi hermano… - "No puede amar a nadie que no sea su hermana" Brienne le miró y podía completar la frase por él, pero ninguno de ellos dijo las palabras, entendiendo que la oración incompleta era suficientemente cruel. 

-Yo tampoco entendía por qué la dejó marchar y le pregunté. Fueron sus palabras, mi señor, no las mías. 

Todos los cuervos indicaban que el enemigo estaba cerca de llegar a Desembarco del Rey y que el asedio era inminente. Jaime sin embargo había derrotado varias veces a Bronn en la noche, había conseguido dormir unas horas y despertaba con el amanecer extrañamente esperanzado. 

Tuvo un buen presentimiento cuando empezó a jugar con la pintura entre sus dedos. El escritorio apenas tenía huecos libres, pero en una esquina pudo posar su nueva mancha azul. Dejó que la inspiración le guiase, como todos los días, repasando sus frascos mientras esperaba un pequeño impulso. Quiso alcanzar uno de ellos pero su mano torpe falló y lo tiró al suelo, rompiendo el cristal en pedazos. Al recogerlos se hizo un leve rasguño en el dedo índice. El escozor agudo le hizo llevarlo a su boca. Saboreó el amargor de la pintura y aguantó las ganas de escupir. 

Regresó a su punto azul, volviendo a centrarse en su tarea. Al acercarse una minúscula gota de sangre carmesí cayó en el centro de la pintura. La pequeña gota de sangre se volvió violeta al contacto con el azul, mostrando un punto morado en el centro de la gran mancha, e instintivamente lo mezcló con el resto. El resultado volvía a ser azul. Muy azul. Su azul. Sintió una punzada en el pecho, ¿era posible que el misterio en esos ojos fuera un pequeño destello violeta? ¿Habría caído también una gota de sangre Targaryen a lo largo de la historia del linaje de Tarth? Jaime se preocupó entonces de que estuviera empezando a olvidar el color exacto de los ojos de Brienne, y un murmullo empezó a removerse en su vientre. Se alejó unos pasos contemplándolo con paciencia. No eran sus ojos, pero era su azul. 

Salió de la habitación, atravesó los largos pasillos hasta encontrar la puerta que le llevaría al frío del exterior, cada vez más convencido de que tenía que ser ese, que por fin había encontrado el color que estaba buscando. Cuando el viento golpeó su rostro fue como si ella estuviera más cerca, como si fuera capaz de olerla en el ambiente.

Pasó reunido varias horas, ya que todos los rumores confirmaban que el asedio comenzaría al caer la noche. Su estado de ánimo contrastaba con el de los demás, con un positivismo inusual que le ayudaba a mantener la calma y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ser útil. La defensa estaba totalmente preparada, su tío capitanearía la seguridad de las murallas por tierra y Yara la defensa por mar. El hecho de que su padre decidiera no participar sólo podía significar que ya no confiaba en él como salvaguardia del apellido Lannister. Y no podía culparlo, desde luego jamás aceptaría otra mujer que no fuera su moza. 

Como era habitual, volvieron a debatir el uso de fuego valyrio. Era un tema que se repetía en cada una de las reuniones que había presenciado. Había algunas reservas que se habían fabricado tras la batalla del Aguasnegras, pero su uso siempre había sido polémico. Era el punto donde Jaime siempre participaba, estuviera más o menos decaído no podía permitir en ningún caso que esa opción se pudiera considerar. Afortunadamente su padre parecía estar deacuerdo con él, y a pesar de la insistencia de algunos de los consejeros la opción no prosperó. Escuchar a Picelle insistiendo le traían unos recuerdos tan oscuros que necesitó frotarse los ojos para regresar a la realidad y dejar de habitar un pasado que jamás permitiría que se repitiese. 

Cuando todo estaba hablado, salió de la sala con rapidez, queriendo regresar para comprobar que efectivamente había encontrado lo que tanto había buscado. Yara salió tras él, frenándolo con una mano en el hombro. Pudo ver la simpatía en su sonrisa. 

-Os sienta bien la amenaza a las puertas, hoy estáis mejor. 

Sonaba a reproche, pero sabía que no lo era. Simplemente una apreciación acertada de un estado de ánimo loco, que no podía controlar. 

-No os preocupéis, vuestra esposa es isleña, necesitamos regresar al mar de vez en cuando, escapar y tomar su energía. Regresará a ti, chico de oro. Los Lannister no podéis entender lo que es un espíritu atrapado, porque nunca fuisteis libres. Ella te ayudará a no morir de aburrimiento bajo las piedras del castillo, regresará y te dará el aire que no hay dentro de estas paredes. Solo necesita poder respirar ella primero. 

La escuchó con paciencia, recordando que para ella como para la mayoría, Brienne estaba visitando a su padre enfermo. Leyendo entre líneas pensó que Yara tampoco lo había creído. Imaginaba a Brienne en una escapada loca donde se echaría al mar y sólo pisaría tierra para retozar con todos los hombres y mujeres que encontrase en su camino. Podía ser el estilo Greyjoy, pero no el de Tarth y por supuesto no el de Brienne. Pero le resultaba casi divertido, un mundo donde ella necesitase un desahogo mayor que el que él podría proporcionarle, un motivo tan sencillo como ese, sin lealtades complicadas y contradictorias. Antes de penetrar en ese mundo imaginario y que cambiase la diversión por celos irracionales, se despidió de la reina y regresó a su habitación. 

Sólo pensaba en su pintura, en contemplarla y sentirla cerca, pero cuando llegó encontró la puerta abierta y a Cersei sentada sobre su cama. Sus pinturas habían desaparecido y el escritorio brillaba completamente limpio. El ambiente olía a madera y barniz. De nuevo sintió cada gota de energía desvaneciéndose y resbalando por su cuerpo, dejando sólo un ente blanco que apenas valía lo suficiente como para ser considerado un hombre. Era como si ella se hubiera ido de nuevo. 

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Preocuparme por mi hermano, aunque él ya no me devuelva la simpatía. – Se levantó de la cama, acercando su mano a su mejilla, pero él se retiró. 

-Jaime, entiendo que te hice daño. Tú me hiciste algo peor. Hemos discutido antes, hemos tenido otros problemas, pero nunca has estado tanto tiempo sin volver a mí, y te está volviendo loco. ¿Conoces el valor de ese escritorio? ¿Su antigüedad? Tiene un valor histórico incalculable. ¿Sabes a quién perteneció esta habitación durante el reinado Targaryan, quién escribió sobre esa misma superficie?

Su cinismo como siempre era abrumador -Me importa tan poco como a ti. No lo preguntaré otra vez, qué quieres y qué haces aquí. Si vas a divagar busca alguna doncella obligada a aguantarlo, yo quiero meterme en la cama. 

Se acercó otro paso, y Jaime lo retrocedió. –Yo también quiero. Sabes lo que quiero. Sabes lo que quieres. Nunca habrá un motivo suficiente como para tenernos separados. 

Su espalda terminó por chocar con la pared, mientras que su hermana no dejaba de acercarse. Usó su mano de oro para separarla de él, pero ni siquiera su repugnancia ante su mutilación fue suficiente para alejarla. Finalmente añadió su mano buena separándola bruscamente por los hombros. 

-Ya no lo quiero. Y ya no lo quieres, te conozco. Sabes que terminó desde que volví del campamento de Robb Stark. Ni siquiera me has buscado, ninguno lo ha querido volver a intentar. Pero vienes a mí, hoy. No te preocupan las manchas sobre un mueble viejo, no te preocupo yo. Te preocupa el asedio. 

Cambió completamente su mirada, de fiera leona a un gélido paisaje congelado.

-Ya viví un asedio en Desembarco del Rey. Padre no estaba, tú no estabas. Pero yo sí. Intenté matar a Tommen.

Cersei mantenía una mirada fría, pero podía ver las lágrimas sostenidas por unos párpados cansados. Jaime abrió la boca pero no había nada que pudiera decir ante lo que acababa de escuchar. 

-Nuestro querido hermano hizo que Joffrey estuviera entre las tropas y aunque intenté que estuviera a salvo llegó un momento que no sabía si nuestro hijo estaba vivo o muerto. Una vez que todo estuvo perdido llevé a Tommen a la sala del Trono, lo subí en mi regazo y le conté un cuento para que no tuviera miedo. Le hablé de su padre, ese increíble león dorado, y le pedía que fuera tan fuerte como tú. Cuando terminé abrí la ampolla de esencia de sombra nocturna que me entregó el maestre Picelle. La llevé a sus labios y le aseguré que no le pasaría nada. Entonces la puerta del gran salón se abrió, y entró Loras Tyrell en su flamante caballo blanco. Tras unos cuantos caballeros apareció padre y dejé caer el líquido sobre la piedra negra. 

Había perdido el habla, su boca estaba seca y su cuerpo pesaba como el acero. Cersei hizo una pausa larga, mirándole de arriba a abajo como si estuviera evaluándolo. 

-Debe ser emocionante luchar una guerra, enfrentarse a los hombres cara a cara y ver la vida de tu enemigo escapar por sus ojos mientras clavas tu cuchillo en sus entrañas. Permanecer encerrada como las ratas viendo cómo la vida de tus hijos puede terminar en cualquier momento es otra cosa. Esta vez sabrás lo que es estar al otro lado del asedio. Pero yo no puedo, no quiero, no volveré a temblar mientras pienso en formas amables de terminar con la vida de mis hijos. Jaime, no quiero... Por favor… –Entonces sus ojos se desbordaron, acallados pronto contra él, que abrazó a su hermana con la misma serenidad que cuando murió su primera hija. La dejó llorar sobre su pecho mientras susurraba.

-Esta no es la batalla del Aguasnegras. Tenemos recursos y hombres como para aguantar meses sin sufrir daño alguno, y después llegarán los refuerzos del Este. La ciudad seguirá funcionando, seguiremos con nuestros quehaceres diarios después de esta noche sin que nada cambie. Y lo prometo, si en unos meses la ayuda no llega antes de buscar refugio en un cuarto oscuro encontraré el modo de sacarte de aquí, a los niños, a padre si se deja arrastrar. Antes de encontrarnos en una situación parecida a la que sufriste nos sacaré de aquí. 

Cersei se retiró de sus brazos como si no lo entendiera. -¿Para hacer qué? ¿Escondernos en una aldea con los campesinos viviendo entre piojos? Si perdemos el trono perdemos todo. Moriré como una reina, y mis hijos como príncipe y rey. 

Jaime besó su frente y le sostuvo los hombros antes de decirle que todo estaría bien, sin realmente tener certeza alguna. Él había hecho todo por las personas que amaba, tiró a un niño por una ventana, se enfrentó a un oso desarmado y sería capaz de remover cielo y tierra por cualquiera de los suyos. Jamás entendería que su hermana antepusiera el trono a la vida de todos ellos, al igual que su padre. Ni siquiera confiaba en que Tyrion no lo hiciera, por algún motivo su familia veía el mundo de una manera que él no lograba comprender. 

Acompañó a Cersei a la puerta antes de derrumbarse en el colchón frío. Miró el escritorio brillante y se sintió solo y perdido. Contempló la rosa retorcida y moribunda, con su último pétalo agarrándose ante el vacío. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de mantener viva una estúpida flor. 

El olor a ella que le trajo el viento horas antes se había perdido en una nube de barniz.


	20. EL ASEDIO

Desde que el asedio comenzó el ritmo de la ciudad se había mantenido estable. Como Jaime predijo, esta vez la única perturbación eran los ruidos que apenas llegaban al interior de la fortaleza tras sus fuertes muros. Los primeros informes eran positivos, los ejércitos a las puertas no parecían tener prisa y sus ataques habían sido más tentativos que explosivos. 

Todos se reunían a lo largo de la enorme mesa como cualquier otro día, como si la muerte no se estuviera despachando más allá de aquellas paredes. 

-Come. 

Su hermana le miraba con sus ojos penetrantes, sin pestañear. 

-No tengo hambre. 

-Jaime, tenemos que guardar las fuerzas. Hoy es sólo el primer día de meses de espera. Tu hermana tiene razón. 

-¿Es por el asedio o por las malditas pinturas? No seas necio y come de una vez. 

Cersei no iba a callarse y antes de que alguien preguntase de qué demonios hablaba se llevó la cuchara vacía a la boca. Sólo el sabor salado de la sopa de pescado adherido al metal del cubierto le provocó malestar, su estómago gruñó en respuesta y volvió a dejarla sobre el plato. 

Su hermana seguía sin dejar de mirarle mientras terminaba su ración, molesta como siempre que no conseguía lo que quería. Tras su mal carácter había más, seguía preocupada después de su conversación y parecía especialmente irritable. 

El día había sido largo e intenso, todos estaban cansados, y el estado de ánimo grupal no iba a mejorar por un tiempo. Los niños parecían adormilados y antes de que Joffrey terminara su comida su cabeza golpeó sobre la mesa. Cersei se puso de pie mirando con furia a Tywin. 

-¿Cuánto le has dado esta vez? Está atontado todo el día, y por mucho que te pese él es el Rey. ¿Qué derecho tienes a tenerlo en este estado? 

Mientras hablaba, el pequeño Tommen apoyó su cabeza sobre sus brazos, bostezó y cerró los ojos. 

-¿También Tommen? ¿Qué más necesitas para controlarnos a todos, si ya haces y deshaces a tu antojo? No pienso permitirlo ¿me oyes? ¡No te dejaré que me ignores esta vez!

Cuando la cabeza de Tywin se tambaleó sobre su cuello hasta que cayó sobre la mesa, Jaime se levantó de un salto. 

-¡Vomita! ¡Cersei, tienes que vomitar!

La alcanzó mientras se desplomaba sobre el suelo, llegando a sostener su cuerpo en el aire. Los ojos del resto de su familia se habían cerrado como en un profundo sueño, pero los de su hermana se mantenían abiertos y fijos sobre él. Era como estar viendo su propio cadáver, los ojos que había mirado desde su niñez, los ojos que había visto mil veces deshacerse de placer y los ojos veía en su espejo cada mañana. Retiró el pelo de su cara y la dejó sobre el suelo mientras intentaba levantarse. Se sentía cansado y mareado, pero logró alcanzar la puerta y vomitar en el pasillo. Una pasta amarilla cayó sobre sus botas y se sintió ligeramente mejor. Pensó por un momento volver la mirada pero la última gota de cordura que quedaba en él le hizo mantenerse fuera de aquella sala. Se aferró a cada pared intentando recordar el camino a su alcoba. Durante el asedio habían ocupado un ala diferente del castillo y le iba a costar llegar a encontrarla. Pero en ella estaba Doncella Azul, y si tenía que morir, moriría con ella en su mano. 

Todo el entorno de Desembarco del Rey estaba tomado por las fuerzas enemigas y atravesarlo no fue fácil. Siguieron la estrategia de Pod: palabras, oro o espada, donde todos parecían elegir la espada. 

Los famosos túneles de Desembarco ayudaron cuando llegaron al punto correcto. Brienne agradeció a todos los Dioses la presencia de Tyrion ya que era el único que sabía su ubicación por su relación con Varys. 

Nada más atravesar las últimas galerías que conectaban con el interior de la Fortaleza encontraron dos guardias reales muertos y los tres se quedaron completamente paralizados. Robb debía haberse adelantado. Llegaban tarde. 

Tyrion agarró el brazo de Brienne, atrayéndola hasta su altura. –Robb habrá ido directamente a Joffrey. Jaime estará en las murallas, repeliendo el ataque. Estará bien, subiremos, le avisaremos y comandará la fuerza suficiente como para acabar con Robb y todos los hombres que tenga con él dentro de la Fortaleza. 

-Os lo dije, Jaime juró no levantar las armas contra los Stark. No estará luchando. 

-Brienne, conozco a mi hermano. Ha roto suficientes votos como para desoír uno arrancado a punta de espada. No tenemos tiempo para otra cosa, estará con las tropas y debemos alcanzarlo. 

Miró a su alrededor. –Pod sube con Tyrion a las almenas, preguntad a los soldados e intentad localizarlo. Yo le buscaré en cada rincón del castillo que suele frecuentar. Si no se encuentra entre las tropas será la única forma de encontrarle. 

-Mi señora, no sabemos dónde están los hombres de Robb, es peligroso…

\- Podrick, acompaña a Lord Tyrion y protégelo. – Entendió la orden directa y sus caminos se separaron. 

Caminó por el pasillo totalmente devastado y perdido. Encontró una de las mayores terrazas de la fortaleza y salió para orientarse con la información del exterior. Desde lo alto vio los ejércitos invasores enviando sus peores soldados que caían uno tras otro en esa estúpida pantomima. Recordó que así fue como cayó en manos de Robb por primera vez, cuando envió dos mil soldados frente a las tropas de su padre para morir, mientras él conseguía hacerle prisionero con el grueso de su ejército. Años después lo conseguía de nuevo. Antes de darse la vuelta sabía que los pasos que escuchaba detrás de él eran del Joven Lobo. 

Los hombres de Robb estaban diseminados por el castillo. Encontraron más guardias muertos antes de enfrentarse a los primeros norteños. Podrick acabó con los dos hombres con escasa ayuda, pero no podrían vencer si se encontraban con un grupo más numeroso. Caminaron con sigilo, subiendo unas escaleras interminables hasta que escucharon el paso militar de varios hombres descender. Se refugiaron en el piso más cercano y se escondieron tras la primera puerta que encontraron abierta. Escucharon los pasos seguir bajando sin parar y se relajaron al sentirse a salvo. Entonces Tyrion notó que reconocía el salón en el que se estaban escondiendo, y se dio la vuelta. 

El agua que golpeaba las ventanas parecía entonar las Lluvias de Castamere en la silenciosa sala. Antes de que sus ojos pudieran dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo, su mente empezó a recordar la dolorosa letra. 

¿Y quién sois vos?, preguntó el soberbio señor  
¿Para obligarme a inclinarme?  
Tan sólo un gato de distinto pelaje  
Ésa es cuanta verdad conozco  
En un abrigo de oro o en un abrigo carmesí  
Un león tiene las mismas garras  
Y las mías son largas y afiladas, mi señor  
Tan largas y afiladas como las vuestras

Tommen parecía dormir sobre sus brazos, tranquilo y dulce, pero su pecho estaba quieto y su rostro sin un ápice de color. Joffrey y Tywin yacían con su cabeza sobre la mesa, pesados sobre sus sillas como títeres sin cuerdas. Involuntariamente empezó a caminar hacia su padre, pero tropezó con el cuerpo de su hermosa hermana, que estaba tendida sobre el suelo como una princesa esperando el beso de la salvación. Sus ojos abiertos mostraban que no se trataba de ningún hechizo, sino de la muerte oscura y definitiva. Se agachó a su lado y la tomó por los brazos atrayéndola hacia él con sus cortas extremidades. 

Y así habló, así habló  
Quien fuera señor de Castamere  
Pero ahora las lluvias lloran sobre su salón  
Sin nadie que le escuche  
Sí, ahora las lluvias lloran sobre su salón  
Y no se oye ni un alma

Lloró mientras la abrazaba con un dolor profundo en su pecho, pensando en los años de odio que nunca podían matar el amor de un hermano. Cerró sus ojos con los dedos y la dejó un momento descansar sobre su regazo, mirando sus hermosas facciones que ya nunca envejecerían. Las Lluvias de Castamere seguían burlándose sin descanso. Miró a su alrededor contemplando la caída de su familia mientras el sonido de unos instrumentos imaginarios retumbaba en sus oídos. Las lluvias lloraban en el salón, sin que nadie más escuchara.

Pod le sostuvo el hombro, como si intentara arreglar lo que jamás podría recomponerse. –Ser Jaime no está, mi señor. Aún podemos alcanzar a vuestro hermano.  
Ni siquiera había recordado a Jaime. La imagen de su familia muerta en aquella sala había sido un golpe tan fuerte que lo había dejado totalmente incapaz de pensar en nada. –Está luchando con las tropas, debemos encontrarlo. 

Podrick le ayudó a mantenerse en pie y salir de la estancia, cuando escucharon golpes sordos al final del corredor. No eran ruidos de guerra retumbando desde las murallas, los golpes sonaban cercanos, venían del fondo del pasillo, de la terraza exterior. 

Robb apenas había usado su espada. Le lanzó al suelo con una primera estocada y le pateó a lo largo del frío suelo de mármol. –No sabéis lo feliz que me hace que no tuvierais hambre esta noche. Me ofrecisteis terminar con esta guerra en un combate singular, hace mucho tiempo. ¿No creéis que ha llegado el momento? 

Jaime giró el rostro para mirarle con tristeza, ni siquiera con furia. No quedaba nada de él, apenas un trozo de carne que rodaba estúpidamente por el suelo sin ninguna finalidad. Recibió otro puntapié en el abdomen que apenas sintió. –Ni siquiera intentáis levantaros, no parecéis el monstruo que atrapé en el Bosque Susurrante. ¿Qué pasa bestia? ¿Sois tan gentil y bueno que no os defendéis? 

Apenas respondió con un quejido cuando recibió el siguiente golpe en el rostro. Saboreó su propia sangre y simplemente deseó dejar de seguir respirando. 

-Matasteis a mi padre, y he matado al vuestro.- Otra patada lo arrastró por el suelo - Matasteis a mi hijo no nacido, y maté a los vuestros. ¿Cómo se llamaba la niña? No fue fácil conseguir una mano amiga en Dorne. – Se sentía incapaz de pensar, pero por un segundo conformó la imagen de su hija. Ahora sabía que no fueron los Martell. Recibió otra patada, pero esta vez consiguió oponer una mínima resistencia, que sólo hizo que el dolor fuera mayor. Levantó la vista para mirarlo. Mircela no era un objetivo, no estaba allí, no había hecho absolutamente nada. Era inocente.

–Lisiasteis a mi hermano, y mantengo al vuestro en una pequeña celda. Si soy misericordioso sólo le quebraré las piernas. – El enojo se formaba en su vientre como un volcán y aunque cada vez sentía más dolor, también se sentía menos inerte.

-Matasteis a mi esposa- Todo su cuerpo reaccionó. Por un momento recordó que Brienne estaba en sus manos. En su peor escenario sería obligada a luchar contra él, pero nunca había imaginado que el dolor hubiera llevado a aquel chico hasta ese punto de locura. – Matasteis a la mujer que amaba, y yo he matado a la vuestra.

Golpeó sus piernas con un ataque instintivo con el que Bronn le había derribado innumerables veces. En la caída soltó su arma y quedó tendido en el suelo sobre su espalda perdiendo por un segundo la respiración. Se posicionó sobre él sosteniéndolo con su mano buena y golpeando su rostro una y otra vez con su mano de metal. El sonido pasó de seco y grave a húmedo y cruento, pero era incapaz de parar de aporrearlo. Cuando su cara era un amasijo rojo se sintió exhausto, pero aún podía sentir su respiración jadear bajo la sangre que manaba por cada poro de su piel. Lo soltó por un momento y tomó la espada, que había caído a un metro de distancia. Entonces recordó su estúpido juramento: no levantar las armas contra los Stark. No necesitaba un arma, y esto sería lo último que podía hacer por Brienne. Levantó al hombre por la pechera y lo arrastró por el suelo hasta el borde de la terraza. Tomó cada gota de fuerza que conservaba elevarlo sobre el precipicio y contemplarle unos instantes sobre el vacío de la muerte segura.

-¡No!

Se giró para ver a Tyrion y Podrick parados en la puerta. El grito de su hermano se elevó sobre los alaridos del asedio. 

-Has terminado. Tienes a Robb. Si no lo matas la guerra ha acabado, firmarán lo que sea, harán lo que sea por salvar su vida. 

Jaime se tambaleaba sobre el borde, y Tyrion pensó por un momento si simplemente pensaba lanzarlo o no tenía intención de soltarlo en la caída. 

-Los ha matado a todos.- Jaime nunca se había sentido tan frágil. Parecía que una brizna de viento podría empujarlo sin dificultad. 

-Lo he visto, lo sé. – Aún podía ver el recorrido de sus lágrimas en la suciedad de su rostro – No les devolverás la vida, pero nos enviarás con ellos. Por favor, todo ha terminado. Le enviaremos al muro, firmaremos los acuerdos necesarios para alcanzar la paz, pero sólo podremos negociar si él sigue con vida.

-¿Firmaremos? – Su voz sonaba extraña y agotada. Apenas se entendía. 

-Somos los últimos familiares del Rey. El trono necesita unos reyes estables, de grandes familias respetadas que mantengan la paz. Nadie aceptará a la chica Greyjoy, y ellos nunca han buscado el trono. Les daremos la independencia de las islas del Hierro para compensar su lucha en nuestro bando, que es todo lo que siempre han querido. 

Y Jaime lo comprendió. El matrimonio que ya existía entre las grandes familias Lannister y Stark, que resolvería cualquier disputa y pondría fin a la guerra. Su hermano siempre había sido un gran estratega y aunque ni siquiera él lo hubiera predicho, al final de la partida de ajedrez resultó no ser un peón ni un alfil, sino el maldito Rey. Por un momento arrugó la frente, odiando el juego, odiando el trono, odiando a todos y cada uno de los jugadores. 

Pero Tyrion era lo único que le quedaba en el mundo. Su padre lo habría llamado “la última esperanza para su apellido”, pero a él le importaba tan poco como cualquier otro estúpido nombre. Le importaba él y si dejaba caer al maldito asesino le estaría permitiendo cercenar definitivamente a toda su familia, a todas y cada una de las personas que una vez amó. Consiguió atraer al chico inconsciente y lo lanzó sobre el suelo a los pies de su hermano. –Es tuyo. Haz lo que creas conveniente. 

Salió de la terraza mientras Podrick y Tyrion se agachaban para atenderlo, amordazarlo o salvarlo, no tenía idea ni el más mínimo interés. 

Intentó vomitar nuevamente pero sólo pudo escupir sangre. Escuchó la voz de su hermano llamarle, pero se forzó a seguir caminando, tenía que conseguir alcanzar su habitación. Sabía que iba a morir, pero no podía hacerlo sin alcanzar antes su Doncella Azul. Moriría como siempre debió hacer, con ella en sus manos. 

Cuando consiguió localizar su alcoba se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta, sintiendo como las últimas fuerzas le empezaban a abandonar. Caminó en su interior hasta alcanzar su espada, brillante y hermosa, recordando el primer momento en que la tocó, con su reciente esposa a su lado. Cerró los ojos un instante y el recuerdo se hizo tan real que le pareció verla atravesando la puerta. Pestañeó pero sus ojos seguían viendo a su mujer frente a él cubierta de sangre. Estaba seguro de que era una aparición, un dulce espejismo desde el borde de la muerte. Entonces ella gritó su nombre y supo que era real. Sonrió levemente antes de que su cuerpo cediera y empezara a desvanecerse. 

En tres amplios pasos le alcanzó antes de que rozase el suelo. Recordó que le atrapó igual en Harrenhall, y tras el oso, y horas antes su hermana murió así. Olvidó cada recuerdo para centrarse en sus brazos, en sus ojos. Ella era real. Ella estaba allí con él. 

-Has vuelto.- Levantó su mano con las fuerzas que aún conservaba para tocar su rostro. No podía creer que realmente estuviera viva, que estuviera aquí con él. Arrastró su mano por su mejilla barriendo la sangre que la cubría, comprobando que no era suya. Sin embargo ella le tocaba con pánico como si estuviera esperando que se rompiera en sus brazos. 

–Estás herido…- El hilo de voz era apenas audible- Es culpa mía, tendría que haber llegado antes. 

Sus lágrimas se tornaban rojas al contacto con la suciedad del rostro, y se sentían cálidas en sus dedos.

-Tenía que ser así. 

-No digas eso. – Sus faros azules se movían inquietos sobre su cuerpo buscando curar una herida que no encontraría – Buscaré un maestre, te pondrás bien. Estamos juntos ahora y todo irá bien. 

Mientras aún le sostenía con un brazo buscaba tentativa con su otra mano, recorriendo su pecho, su cuello, buscando una respuesta. Jaime mantuvo su mano sobre su mejilla, ahuecándola con cariño. –Al menos pude verte por última vez.

Ella se quedó quieta cesando su búsqueda, entendiendo finalmente que todo había terminado. Alcanzó su mano cubriéndola con la suya sobre su rostro, viendo como cerraba sus ojos azules con fuerza y permitía que las lágrimas rojas se desbordasen sobre sus dedos entrelazados. Nunca nada podría alcanzar tal belleza. Nunca podría existir una mejor manera de abandonar este mundo. Con ese pensamiento en su mente la imagen se desvaneció bajo sus párpados. 

-¡No! Por favor, por favor, por favor… 

Jaime había cerrado sus ojos y su cuerpo pesaba inerte en sus cansados brazos. Ella no suplicaba a los dioses, le suplicaba a él, le imploraba por que no le abandonase. 

-Por favor, Jaime, por favor, quédate conmigo.

Posó sus dedos en sus labios sólo para sentir la más absoluta desesperanza cuando no notó que el aire le abandonase ni regresase a él. Estando entonces segura de que jamás lo escucharía, sus palabras se escaparon cálidas rellenando el espacio entre sus cuerpos. 

-Te amo. 

El lugar estaba congelado y sólo se oía el ruido de la lluvia golpear contra la ventana, que aún cerrada hacía ruidos por el fuerte viento en una especie de melodía melancólica. Un movimiento en la habitación la sobresaltó, levantando la mirada y esperando casi con anhelo el enemigo que viniese a llevarla. Pero no era un hombre entrando por la puerta. La rosa sobre el escritorio también se había dejado vencer, escupiendo el último de sus pétalos que bailó por el aire sorteando el borde de la mesa, hasta deslizarse tristemente sobre una pequeña mancha de pintura. 

Como flashes sobre sus ojos se deslizaron una imagen tras otra a una velocidad que apenas le permitió ver claramente ninguna. Su padre, su isla, sus aguas, Renly, el campamento, la sombra, Jaime, los baños, la carta, Cersei, el oso, la playa, Tywin, el vestido, la rosa, el baile, los Stark, el veneno en su bolsillo, Guardajuramentos, Doncella azul. La rosa. La rosa. La rosa. 

Era un antídoto, no una pócima para curar heridas mortales, pero algo le hizo levantarse, correr hacia el escritorio y alcanzar el pequeño frasco que aún descansaba al lado del tallo de la flor muerta. Se desplomó sobre Jaime y vertió el contenido sobre su boca entreabierta. Por un momento pensó que podría estar vacío pero unas gotas se derramaron sobre sus labios fríos. 

Tomó su rostro con las dos manos y volvió a suplicarle. –Jaime, ¿me oyes? te quiero, por favor, por favor, no te vayas, por favor Jaime…

La mano sobre su cuello sintió un pequeño movimiento en su nuez, como si realmente estuviera tragando. Brienne abrió los ojos tan amplios como fue capaz y se mantuvo sin respirar hasta que un destello verde apareció tras el más leve de los pestañeos. El susurro entre sus labios podría ser un simple quejido o un intento por alcanzar el aire que se había negado a entrar en sus pulmones, pero ella creyó que los sonidos formaban las palabras que nunca esperó escuchar. “Yo también te quiero”


	21. LA BELLEZA

-¿Estás despierto?

Jaime abrió los ojos molesto para ver la figura de su hermano formándose mientras atravesaba la puerta. Llevaba días dormitando, recuperándose mientras regresaba de la delgada línea entre uno y otro lado. Realmente agradecía tener las vidas de un gato. 

Tyrion sonreía mientras se sentaba en el lado vacío de su cama. Aún debía estar caliente, Brienne no se había movido de su lado durante días, tumbada junto a él simplemente comprobando su respiración. Podrick casi la había arrastrado hace unos minutos, con la excusa de un baño y un cambio de ropa. 

Intentó incorporarse lentamente. El maestre aseguró que los golpes de la pelea no habían sido graves, y que su sangre ya había sido prácticamente limpiada del veneno. Afirmaba que en pocos días recuperaría todo su vigor, aunque en ese momento a él le parecía imposible. 

Tyrion aun así parecía preocupado. Nadie había querido hablarle de la situación política, y él tampoco había preguntado. Pero parecía que el momento había llegado.  
Las negociaciones habían sido complejas y tensas, pero todos estaban cansados y querían terminar el conflicto. La implicación de Meñique en todos los eventos que les habían traído tanto dolor hizo que cada uno de ellos se sintiera lo suficientemente estúpido como para no querer continuar esa lucha. 

Robb fue especialmente golpeado. Tras su lucha con Jaime, su rostro nunca volvería a ser fácil de mirar, pero el resto de su cuerpo no sufrió ningún daño. Los maestres insistían en que tras sus atenciones y el descanso necesario volvería a ser completamente funcional. Pero esto no fue así. Encerrado y escoltado no paraba de gritar y clamar al cielo por venganza mientras permanecía atado a su cama. Aceptaron que tuviera una sola visita, y Lady Catelyn pudo hablarle durante unos minutos. Tras conocer el verdadero culpable de la muerte de su esposa los alaridos cesaron, su boca se cerró y jamás volvió a pronunciar palabra. Fue informado de que, cuando su cuerpo lo permitiese, sería enviado al muro con su hermano Jon, y aunque no respondió parecía incluso aliviado. En aquel rostro y alma destruídos solo quedaba una culpa y dolor penetrantes, que sería incapaz de superar.

No solo bastó la independencia de las Islas del Hierro. Dorne y el Norte también exigieron formar territorios propios, y Altojardín amplió sus tierras llegando a ser el territorio más extenso de lo que una vez fueron los Siete Reinos. Todas las soluciones eran frágiles y estrictamente temporales, sabiendo que el nuevo mapa quedaba quebrado y débil. 

Nuevas guerras se acercaban, los Stark aún tenían que recuperar Invernalia de las manos del bastardo de Bolton, y poner a Arya Stark como la nueva Reina en el Norte. Allí aún guardaban al hermano de Yara como rehén, según todos los susurros, en un estado peor que la muerte. Stark y Greyjoy esta vez debían unirse para vencer al bastardo. En caso de recuperar a Theon los Stark no aceptarían otro destino que no fuera El Muro, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que había hecho con los pequeños de la familia no sería algo a lo que pudiera negarse. 

Respecto a Stannis, todas las informaciones decían que se había reagrupado y volvería a atacar con todo el poder de su bruja. Parecía haberse mantenido a expensas de que todos se matasen y pudiera encontrar un enemigo mermado. No tenía tropas suficientes como para representar una amenaza real, pero ya nadie dudaba del poder de la magia oscura. El invierno se acercaba, pero no parecía traer paz.

Jaime apenas escuchaba, solo quería estar lo suficientemente fuerte para ir con Brienne a la Roca, lo más lejos posible de las intrigas de la capital y finalmente cumplir con su promesa de vivir la vida que eligieran, ser finalmente libres. 

Pero nunca sería capaz de llevar a cabo ninguna de sus promesas. Tyrion explicó que los Tyrell exigían su decapitación por la muerte de Loras como un escoyo insalvable de la negociación. El hecho de que Catelyn hubiera matado a Meñique impedía que se pudiera comprobar que él y su hermana no estuvieran implicados en el asesinato, y Cersei había sido tan explícita en sus intenciones que la familia se negaba a creer en su inocencia. Tyrion había conseguido un pequeño acercamiento, planteando el exilio como un punto aceptable. 

Jaime parpadeó sin poder evitar una risa extraña. –Así que me estás exiliando de Poniente. Pensaba que el último de mi sangre me tendría en mayor estima. 

-Jaime, todo esto no es más que un arreglo temporal. ¿Crees que Sansa y yo duraremos mucho en el trono? No se trata de los Tyrell. Varys insiste en que debemos negociar con la chica Targaryen. Tiene tres dragones y ejércitos suficientes como para reducir Poniente a cenizas. Pronto llegarán los ejércitos de Essos que aseguró padre, y podremos ver y escuchar las historias más allá del mar angosto. Tendremos que negociar con ella, y antes o después terminará ocupando el trono. No quiero que estés aquí cuando eso ocurra. 

Miró en dirección opuesta, queriendo enfadarse cuando los argumentos no podían ser más convincentes. 

-Os iréis con el oro suficiente para vivir cien vidas, podréis viajar, estableceros, tener mil hijos o mil aventuras. 

-¿Os?

-¿No quieres que te acompañe ella?

Jaime le miró como si estuviera loco. –Tyrion, la encerraste en la capital y después la obligué a casarse conmigo. Ella prefería a padre, y la arrastré a mi lado una y otra vez. Por mucho que intentase justificarme lo hice de manera egoísta, porque la amaba, porque lo hacía mucho antes de que fuese consciente y decidí por ella sin miramientos. Después le prometí que nunca volvería a estar atada, que podría tomar cada decisión, que sería libre. Realmente pensé que podría hacerla feliz, que facilitaría su posición en Tarth, que finalmente agradaría a su padre. Su padre. ¿Crees que voy a permitir que le digan a ese hombre que su hija fue arrastrada por el Matarreyes hasta el fin del mundo? Es la heredera de su isla, tiene familia, es un caballero de los Siete Reinos. Puedes enviarme donde quieras, pero ella se queda. 

Siempre silenciosa, pudo ver a Brienne parada en la puerta. Ni siquiera parecía ofendida ni afectada, se acercó y se sentó al lado de Tyrion.

-Lo recuerdo, prometiste que podría tomar cada decisión, que sería libre. Siempre que sea libre para elegir te elegiré a ti. 

-Tu padre…

-Mi padre siempre me ha amado más que a cualquier obligación, si no fuera así me habría casado a los doce años por la fuerza. Lo entenderá. Quizá pueda despedirme antes de marchar… -Vio a Tyrion negar con la cabeza compungido tras el cuerpo de Jaime. –Tampoco lo necesito, ni él lo necesita. Necesita saber que estaré bien, que soy feliz. Y lo soy. 

-No puedo permitir…

-Los hombres os llenáis la boca con lo que podéis o no permitir para justificar el control sobre los demás. Mi padre dijo que no iba a permitir que participase en la guerra de Renly, Loras dijo que no permitiría que me nombraran Guardia Real y Robb Stark no podía permitir que bajase al sur por ti. Ninguno de ellos me impidió hacer lo que debía o quería hacer. ¿No me vas a permitir… qué exactamente? 

Jaime la seguiría hasta el último rincón del mundo, supuso que era cínico pensar que ella no pudiera querer lo mismo. Recordaba haber escuchado a aquella modista de Essos narrar las bellezas más allá del mar Angosto y haber anhelado ese destino junto a Brienne. La diferencia siempre estaría en la libertad de hacerlo por decisión propia o expulsados como delincuentes por el único delito que no cometió. Y por orden de su hermano. 

-Has negociado con todos, pero no conmigo. Si quieres que me vaya tengo una condición. 

El salón del trono estaba repleto de gente importante, engalanada y expectante. El trono de hierro reposaba vacío como una reliquia tras dos imponentes tronos de madera. En ellos se sentaban Reina y Rey, indistintamente. La guerra había hecho que el equilibrio de poder necesitase ser obscenamente patente, que nadie pudiera dudar en ningún momento sobre la estabilidad de la balanza. 

Tyrion se levantó y bajó los escalones del trono hasta el lugar donde Brienne de Tarth se mantenía arrodillada. Puso su mano sobre su hombro y hablaron entre susurros mientras toda la corte les observaba. El rey caminó entonces entre la gente hasta encontrar a su hermano. 

-Quiere que seas tú. 

-Eres el Rey. Tendrá más valor si lo oficia un Rey que un hombre sin honor enviado al exilio. 

-No para ella. 

No le parecía buena idea, pero nunca podría negarle nada. Jaime caminó junto a su hermano, entre las miradas de asombro de los presentes. Sintió su boca secarse cuanto más se acercaba, su mano temblando en el pomo de su espada. 

Brienne esperaba arrodillada con una serenidad pasmosa. Miró hacia arriba un instante y aquellos ojos hicieron que sus rodillas temblasen. Nunca tendría que esforzarse por replicar aquel color, no pasaría un solo día de su vida sin contemplar aquella belleza. Deslizó a Doncella Azul de su vaina con un sonido hermoso, y la posó sobre uno de sus fuertes hombros mientras recitaba las palabras que tanto tiempo atrás había recibido de un auténtico caballero.

-En nombre del Guerrero, os encomiendo ser valiente. En nombre del Padre, os encomiendo ser justa. En nombre de la Madre os encomiendo defender al inocente. 

Era tal honor haber encontrado alguien tan verdadero como su mentor, que nunca habría esperado poder ser él mismo quien la nombrase como tal. No era justo, pero nada parecía serlo. Solo podía admirarla y desear que su nombramiento le trajera más dicha que la que él recibió. 

-Alzaos Brienne de Tarth, caballero de los Siete Reinos.

Se levantó con la grandeza de El Guerrero. Quiso besarla como nunca antes, pero ese era su momento, el momento en el que todos los necios que alguna vez pensaron que era un desastre por fin la verían como el caballero que siempre fue. Tras contemplarla paralizado durante un instante se retiró dejándola sola frente a la corte, los reyes y los nobles que se encontraban reunidos sólo para contemplarla.

-¡Ser Brienne de Tarth! –Gritó la reina desde lo alto del trono. 

-¡Ser Brienne de Tarth!- Repitió el rey. 

-¡Ser Brienne de Tarth!- Retumbó en cada pared del salón del trono. Los caballeros levantaron sus espadas y los hombres y mujeres restantes alzaron sus voces con júbilo. 

Bronn les abrazó con una emoción impropia de un mercenario. Parecía haberse encariñado realmente con ambos y su adiós tuvo una profundidad e intensidad inesperada. Las espadas les habían unido y Jaime sabía que no quedaría nada del espadachín que fue sin su ayuda. No usó palabras, ni siquiera malsonantes, sólo les abrazó, apretó sus manos y se alejó sin quedarse para ver partir el barco. 

La despedida con Tyrion fue extraña, como todo en su familia. Sabía que realmente le estaba salvando de una muerte segura, ya fuera una ejecución o un asesino contratado entre las sombras. Pero por otra parte su hermano y Rey le enviaban al exilio, y entre otras cosas, sabía que lo hacía para garantizar la estabilidad política. Le abrazó con fuerza sabiendo que ambos compartían un sentimiento agridulce en el fondo de sus entrañas, y que esa sensación sería la última que recordarían. 

Comprobó sin embargo que otras familias eran diferentes. Había familias que se amaban sin contemplaciones, sin amarguras ni oscuridad. Podrick miraba a Brienne como si intentase convencerla para que no se marchase nunca. El chico había pedido acompañarla, no importaba donde. Ella se había negado amablemente, pero el escudero quedó totalmente devastado. Ahora parecía un perrito abandonado, aullando con el más lastimero de los sonidos, esperando que ella se arrepintiera y le aceptase de nuevo. 

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos encontramos?- Brienne sonaba suave, y el chico asintió con la cabeza.- Recuerdo que pensé que te podría convertir en un gran escudero, incluso en un caballero, pero que no pasaría el tiempo suficiente en la capital. Lo hice, pero no necesitabas que nadie te convirtiera en lo que ya tenías dentro, sólo ayudarlo a salir. Arrodíllate Podrick Paine. 

Tyrion sonreía a su lado mientras contemplaban la escena en silencio.Los ojos del escudero se abrieron redondos y tardó en reaccionar, obedeciendo a su señora. Las lágrimas del chico caían mientras ella pronunciaba las palabras, y pudo ver como la voz de Brienne tembló en el final de cada oración. Cuando Ser Podrick se levantó como caballero la abrazó, y lloró en su pecho como un niño. 

Haciendo caso omiso a Tyrion, Jaime insistió en visitar Tarth en su viaje al este. Fue una parada rápida, ni siquiera pasaron la noche, pero fue suficiente para que Brienne pudiera decir adiós a su padre, era lo mínimo que podría hacer por ella. 

Selwyn era tan alto y fuerte como el Perro, y miraba con una expresión severa entre los tripulantes, pero cuando vio a su hija su rostro se volvió tan suave como el de un pequeño cervatillo. Se abrazaron y hablaron durante horas sentados en el puerto, dejando que sus pies rozaran el agua. No fueron al castillo, no fueron a ninguna otra parte. Parecía un hábito que hubieran compartido siempre, algo que podrían hacer juntos una última vez. Jaime apenas escuchaba sus palabras, sintiéndose entrometido en un momento que solo pertenecía a un padre y su hija. Miró sus reflejos en el agua cristalina, donde parecía existir un mundo diferente, uno feliz y azul donde no se estuvieran despidiendo para siempre.

Pensó en su padre, en sus hijos-sobrinos, en su hermana, en su hermano. Él los había amado a todos de manera incondicional, a pesar de sufrir la severidad de su padre, los abusos de su hermana o las intrigas de su hermano. Pero ninguno de ellos le había devuelto el sentimiento, encontrando siempre motivos ulteriores que pesaban más que él. Ahora sabía que todos ellos le habían amado, que no sabían hacerlo de otra forma y que igual que él no podía entender sus prioridades y su forma de ver el mundo, ellos no habían podido entenderlo a él. Cada uno de ellos había dado todo por su familia, aunque tuvieran conceptos diferentes de lo que eso significaba. Aunque sus sentimientos fueran más complejos que la pureza que veía en la imagen ante él, habían sido reales y había sido lo mejor que cada uno de ellos podía dar. Ahora experimentaba con Brienne lo que era el amor incondicional, dar y recibir todo sin que nada pueda importar más, y por primera vez se sentía comprendido en una relación de igual a igual.

Vieron la caída del sol, donde definitivamente tuvieron que separarse. Volvieron a abrazarse con fuerza mientras él seguía cerca observando. Inesperadamente cuando soltó a Brienne puso los brazos a su alrededor, cerrándole contra él. 

-Gracias por hacer feliz a mi hija. 

Se la llevaba para siempre, le quitaba todo lo que le quedaba en el mundo, pero aquel hombre le trató con lo último que hubiera esperado: agradecimiento. El nudo en la garganta le impidió responder, dando un simple asentimiento con la cabeza antes de entrar en el barco que les llevaría tan tan lejos.

Viajaron por Essos, desafiando a cada luchador que encontraron en su camino. Disfrutaron apostando el uno por el otro en cada ocasión que se les presentaba. Cada vez que encontraban la manera de medirse con algún oponente todos subestimaban a una mujer y a un hombre sin mano, lo que les proporcionó mucho más dinero del que nunca podrían gastar. Tyrion se había ocupado de que estuvieran bien provistos en su marcha, pero disfrutaban sus pequeñas apuestas y el sabor de la victoria. Conocieron paisajes exóticos, gente extraña y bestias de las que nunca habían oído hablar. Atravesaron el continente por tierra y mar, llegando incluso a las Islas del Verano. Cuando encontraban un lugar que les gustaba, tomaban una pequeña casa y se quedaban hasta que la curiosidad les impulsaba a conocer una nueva ciudad. 

Llevaban tres semanas en una cabaña en la playa más extensa que habían conocido. La arena era tan blanca que parecía mármol, y se movía por altas dunas sedosas en kilómetros de absoluta soledad. Apenas se vestían, pasaban el día desnudos revolcados en la arena, pescando y paseando por la orilla del mar. 

Jaime se sentía insaciable, el lugar parecía mágico y la blanca piel de Brienne se le hacía especialmente tentadora. La tranquilidad había desplazado la prisa, eliminando el tiempo de aquel espacio y liberándolos de todo límite. Pasaba horas contando sus pecas y cicatrices, acariciando su cuerpo y repasando los rincones menos conocidos. Disfrutaba especialmente descansar sobre la arena, con sus labios en el amplio espacio entre sus pechos. Se giraba para descansar su cabeza ahí y escuchar el ritmo de su corazón, fuerte y seguro, una máquina perfecta que golpeaba contra él. 

Estar dentro de ella, sentir el sol en la espalda y las olas que a veces rozaban los dedos de sus pies era una experiencia casi mística. Se sentía más consciente de su propio cuerpo, de quién era en realidad. Había aprendido a aceptar cada una de sus decisiones horribles, cada una de las partes de él que aborrecía, porque sin todo eso nunca habría llegado hasta este paraíso con ella. Todo tenía sentido a su lado.

Esa noche había sido especialmente calurosa, y la brisa marina les hizo olvidarse de entrar en su cabaña. Yacieron sobre la arena mirando las estrellas sin cruzar una palabra hasta que el sueño les alcanzó. 

Jaime se despertó en mitad de la noche, despejando sus sentidos lentamente. Veía el absoluto infinito ante él, lleno de estrellas y destellos blanquecinos con una luna redonda y brillante que parecía sonreír. Sentía el pelo de Brienne sobre su pecho, el hombro dormido bajo el peso de su cabeza y cosquillas en su cintura donde reposaba tranquilamente su mano. Intentó acompasar su respiración a la de ella, uniéndose en un baile lento y relejante. 

-¿Y si nos quedamos aquí?- Quiso que fuera un pensamiento, pero no pudo evitar que sus labios lo susurrasen. Disfrutaba tanto sus viajes con ella que jamás había pensado elegir un punto en el mundo, pero esa noche bajo esas estrellas estaba seguro de no querer irse, de que jamás podría ser tan feliz como en ese momento. Deseaba que durase siempre. 

Ella no se despertó, aunque solía hacerlo con el menor ruido. Pasó la mano por su pelo mientras pensaba en ello, en establecerse y permanecer en aquella playa. ¿Quizá una pequeña niña rubia correteando junto a ellos? Estaba emborrachado de mar y estrellas y no sabía si la determinación que ahora sentía perduraría con el amanecer. Pero el sol empezó a deslizarse desde el horizonte y nada cambió sus emociones. 

Brienne empezó a moverse justo a tiempo para ver el último pedazo de sol desprenderse de la tierra, bañando el agua de rojo. Como si el fuego y el agua pudieran bailar juntos unos minutos sin que el mundo se resquebrajara. 

Se estiró perezosa mientras le animaba a levantarse con ella. Jaime negó con la cabeza, permaneciendo tumbado en la arena contemplando como se metía en el agua y desaparecía entre los rojizos tonos del mar. Sonreía cada vez que salía a la superficie, cuando los destellos dorados de la luz hacían que su cuerpo se iluminase. No iba a unirse, debía recapacitar, recomponer sus ensoñaciones para poder compartirlas con ella.

Algo abrumado giró su cabeza, y pudo ver en el horizonte un pequeño punto negro que parecía acercarse a través de las dunas. Hacía calor y estaba acostumbrado a los espejismos de aquel lugar, pero el punto crecía y empezaba a formar la silueta de una mujer. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar desnudo hacia ella, mientras Brienne seguía dentro del agua, sin tomar conciencia de nada. 

Poco a poco fue reconociendo sus rizos característicos y las líneas de su rostro. Salla llegaba desde ninguna parte, vestida de blanco como un fantasma errante. Siguieron caminando hasta que la tuvo frente a él, con un rostro neutro que no anticipaba el motivo de su presencia. Quiso preguntar, decir cualquier cosa, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca. No quería oír la información que trajese, quería que se fuese por aquel camino y que el mundo se olvidase de ellos para siempre.

-Recordásteis mis palabras, hombre de fuego. Os hablé de este lugar. Os hablé de muchos de los lugares que ahora conocéis. Entonces deseasteis raptar a vuestra esposa y venir hasta ellos. Parece que los Dioses os escucharon. 

Jaime estaba deacuerdo, lo mejor que les había podido pasar era el destierro. 

-Ahora los Dioses os reclaman. Debéis regresar. Van a necesitaros. La muerte cruzará el Muro. Vuestras espadas y manos tienen un último cometido allí. Poniente no sobrevivirá si no regresáis. 

Ni siquiera pensaba considerar la petición. Poniente solo les trajo sufrimiento y allí solo quedaban recuerdos dolorosos. Jaime levantó la vista para ver a Brienne flotar en el agua tranquila y feliz. 

-Ella estará bien. Vos estaréis bien. He visto un niño de ojos azules correr por esta misma playa, una niña de ojos verdes luchar con la espada en Tarth, y he visto ningún niño en un futuro de aventuras en tierras desconocidas. Si cumplís con vuestro cometido el mundo seguirá girando y nadie en los Siete Reinos será capaz de negaros nada. Tendréis un futuro para decidir, podréis regresar aquí, tomar vuestro lugar en Poniente o seguir viajando. Pero no habrá mundo si no me acompañáis.

-Sabemos que los dragones llegaron a Poniente. Si ellos no pueden vencer a la muerte, ¿cómo podremos nosotros?

-Tampoco podéis. Nadie puede. Se necesita la fuerza de los dragones, los lobos, los salvajes, los dothrakis, los hombres, mujeres y niños, cada espada de acero valyrio que queda sobre la tierra. Todos tendremos un propósito en la lucha final, y no podéis esconderos de ella. 

Se echó el pelo hacia atrás y suspiró profundamente. –Brienne decidirá. 

Sabía lo que decidiría, sabía que nunca renunciaría a ayudar allá donde la llamasen. Y él siempre la seguiría, como ella lo hizo tantas veces. Si algo le había dado estos años de felicidad plena era la seguridad de que la vida podía ser mucho más que el miedo y sufrimiento que había conocido hasta que ella llegó. No importaba el lugar ni los peligros que enfrentaran, a su lado el mundo siempre era de un azul insoportablemente hermoso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias a todas y todos los que habéis compartido esta historia conmigo, a quienes han dedicado un tiempo a su lectura, y la han disfrutado. En especial quiero dar las gracias por todos los comentarios, ya que esta historia no habría sido lo mismo sin ellos. Empezó de manera muy tentativa y con vuestras opiniones ha ido creciendo y creciendo. Me ha encantado compartirlo, muchas gracias por todo, no quiero irme sin mencionaros y agradeceros una vez más: ulmo80, Cucurucha, Maria, perfectlyimperfffect, Thymelady, Marleon, paulareid, NereaN, Alex_Bennet, Isisbalamia y Zireael07. Gracias, gracias, gracias.


End file.
